Swat Kats:The Destiny Shield
by Smeesnoops
Summary: CH22 is up!
1. Welcome To Megakat City!

**Author's Note: This Was Very Popular on The Forums So I Decided To Write The Full Story Instead of a Script/Play Format (Thanks To Tigerkat, CCA, & Hotaru For Honest Reveiws, & RougeFanKC For His Stories "X Kat:The Mutant Sqaudron" & "Nexus Nevermore" For Giving Me Ideas). I Do Not Own Characters or Worlds From The Swat Kats Universe, That's Property of Hanna-Barberra. The Characters You Will Read About Are Not Created For This Fan Fiction, But Are Apart of A Trilogy That I'm Currently Writing. Keep an Eye On The New Characters As They Cross Over Into The World of The Swat Kats, Enjoy!**

**Content:Fantasy Violence, Little Blood, Mild Language, & Comic Mischief **

**Chapter 1: **Welcome To Megakat City!

One Day In Megakat City, There Was a Gaint Worm Hole In The Bright Green Sky. Something Came Falling Out of it Falling Like a Meteor into the Park Grounds Causing a Five Foot Crater. It Was A Regular Brown Forest Bear, Who Looks Like He is in His Early Twenties, With a Red Ribbon Around His Neck, Dressed in Blue Jean Shorts, White T-Shirt, Red & Black Color Sneakers, & Carrying Two of The Same Unique Weapon That's Part Sword & Part Gun that's Wrapped in White Cloth. Trying To Get Back on His Feet, He Then Realized That Around Him was Nothing But Kats Looking at him in Amaze And At The Same Time Confused. He Started To Think Where The Hell Am i? After He Ponderd His Thought A Millitary Group Called 'Enforcers' Came And Surrounded The Young Bear. The Leader Name 'Ulysses Feral' Dressed in his Grey Uniform, With a Black Tie & White Shirt, Had Walked Up To The Bear and asked "Who Are You And Why Are You Here?" The Bear Responds "Give Me Your Name And I Shall Give You Mine" Feral Had Then Begin To Lose His Patience and Asked him the Same Question, And The Bear Gives The Dark Brown Kat The Same Answer, It Was Then Feral Lossed His Temper and orderd his Men To Have The Brown Bear To Be Captured For Interrogation, But The Bear had Evaded the Troops and Ran into the City. Feral and his Troops had Followed Him Into The Downtown Portion of the City and see him Jumping Towards The Rooftops in a Single Leap. The Bear Was Cornerd and About to Fight Back as he Unwrapped his Weapon, But He Could Not Release His Weapon From his Sword Holder, & His Magic was Useless in this Strange New World. Feral Orderd His Troops To Fire Relentless Laser Blast at the Defenseless Bear, And He Fell off The Rooftops and Fell into a Garbage Truck full of Scrap Metal, Engines, and Various Other Metal Products. He Use what Little Power He had To Conceal Himself with the Metal Garbage to Protect Himself. By The Time The Enforcers had Arrived, they Discoverd The Bear was Gone. "Fan Out! I Want That Bear Found Immediatly!" Feral Orderd His Troops as they Performed the Search To Find the Fugitive Bear.

Later That Day In The Metal Salvage Yard, there was Two Mechanics, a Big Kat with Yellow Fur & Brown Stripes, & A Smaller Kat With All Brown Fur, Both in Light Blue Mechanic Outfits and Wearing Red Baseball Caps Backwards on Their Heads. They Heard A Garbage Truck Coming Up Towards Them. It Was Their Rivals A Big Wide Non Intelligent Kat & A Very Smaller Non Intelligent Kat. They Had Dumped The Garbage Right in Front of Them and Went Off, Then The Two Mechanics Had Searched Around in the Pile of Metal for Intresting Items. "How About This Radio Transmitter Chance?" Asked the Brown Kat, "Don't We Have Too Many of Those Jake?" Replide Chance, Then they Stumbled To a Huge Engine Used for Submarines and Tried to Pull it out. When They Did The Bear From Before had Came Sliding Face Down Towards Them Stopping at Their Feet, "**Holy Kats**!" Exclaimed Chance as He Looked at the Injured Bear, "The Poor Thing Looks Hurt! Let's Help It Chance!" Said Jake as He Bent Down and Trying to Pick the Bear Up, Chance Help Too and Asked "Jake are you Sure about this?" "Yeah, We Can't Just Leav it Here Can We?" "No, Your Right, Let's Get This Bear inside" They Take The Bear Inside The Garage and Treated His Wounds, Then They Examine His Weapon. "Chance You Seen this Bear's Weapon?" Asked Jake as he Looks at his Weapon That's Part Sword & Part Gun. "Yeah This Weapon's Design is Crazy Compared To Your Missiles Buddy" Chance Responded "Crazy?" Said Jake in a Confused and Annoyed Tone of Voice, "Crazy as in Good Jake!" Chance Said To Cool Him Down, He Didn't Mean Anything By That Comment. "I Know what you Mean Chance, But This Thing is Part Sword & Part Gun, Almost Futuristic & at the Same time Innovative, Plus He's Got Two of Them!" Responed Jake "Let Me Try To Use It!" Chance Said as He Tried to Touch the Weapon, But his Hands Got Burned Due to a Protection Barrier. "Chance Are You Okay?" Jake Said Worring About Chance's Health "Yeah I'm Okay But, How come my Hands Got Burned? I Didn't Even Reached The Handle!" Chance Said in a State of Confusion "No Wonder it was Wrapped Up! I Wonder Why?" Said Jake, Then The Bear Had Woke Up, Which Caused The Two Kats To Rush into the Living Room to greet him. "Hey Are You Alright?" Chance Asked Him, The Bear Had Looked at Chance and Started To Panic in Fear "**AHHHHH** Get Away From Me! Stay Away! I Mean It! One False Move And I'll-" He Notice his Weapon is Gone and Starts To Panic Even Further, Chance Had Then Tried to Calm Him Down "Hey! Hey! Calm Down We're Not Gonna Hurt You!" "Yeah Right, And I Was Born Yesterday! Where The Hell is My Gunblade?" "Gunblade?" Chance Said Confused "My Weapon! Its Part Sword & Part Gun!" "You Mean This?" Jake had Said Standing By The Door Holding His Weapon "My Gunblade! Thanks!" He Takes the Blade out of the Brown Kats Hands and Starts Swinging Them Around in Joy. "Hey Watch It, You'll Hit Someone With them!" Said Jake Avoiding The Sharp Blades. "Sorry, I'm Just Glade My Blades Are With Me, & My Wounds Are Coverd in Band Aids, But How?" Questioned The Brown Bear to the Brown Kat. Jake Then Points To Chance And Say "Me & My Best Buddy Right There Treated Your Wounds!" "You was all Bloody and Your Clothes Reeked of Blood & Ashes When We Found You, So We're Washing Them for You!" Said Chance as He Walked Towards a Pair of Mechanic Outfits in Jake's Size. "Thanks, You Didn't Have To Go Through the Trouble of Doing that For Me!" Said the Brown Bear "Its Alright, What's Your Name Anyway?" Chance Asked Him "Give Me Your Names And I Shall Give You Mine!" Responded The Bear "Cleaver, I'm Chance Furlong!" "I'm Jake Clawson!" They Both Said Introducing Themselves "I'm Jimmy Wilder, Nice To Meet You Two, So Where Am I Chance?" Jimmy Asked Chance, He Responds "Your In a Metal Salvage Yard in Megakat City!" "**I'M WHERE?**" Jimmy Exclaimed as He Faints in Shock.

**TBC...**

**Note:Jimmy is One of Several Characters that are In This Story, I'd Like To Know What You Think of Him So Far. The Weapon 'Gublade' Came From The Video Game 'Final Fantasy 8' By Square Enix. I Know its Short But Give Me an Honest Review of This Chapter Please. **


	2. Keeping Him Hidden

**Authors Note: I've Fixed The Problems With The Last Chapter, So It Will Be Easier To Read Now. For Some People That's Confused About The Character Jimmy, He's an Original Character I'm Using in the Story Along with several Others that is also Apart of a Trilogy I'm Still Writing. This Chapter is Goning To Continue Right Where Chapter One Had Left Off, As Well As Explain More of My Characters I've Added To This Story. Here's Chapter 2, Enjoy!**

**Content:Fantasy Violence, Little Blood, Mild Language, & Comic Mischief**

**Chapter 2:**Keepin Him Hidden!

It Had Only Been 2 Hours Since Jimmy Wilder The Bear Had Been In Megakat City, And Already He Has Been Hunted, Shot down, rode in a Garbage Truck, & is Staying in a Metal Salvage Yard With Two Friendly Mechanics Chance Furlong & Jake Clawson. Jimmy just found out that he was in another world that is not his own, causing him to faint on the tan sofa.

"Jimmy! Jimmy! Are You Okay?" Chance Said as He was Trying to Wake Jimmy Up Wearing Jake's Overalls, But can you blame Jimmy for being in a Strange New World? Jimmy Then Wakes Up Looking Directly at Chance, with a Sad Expression on his face. "This Isn't Metro City Right?" He Asked Chance. "Metro City? That's Where Your From Jimmy?" Chance Replide Back To Him.

"Yes, That's My Home Town. Me and my Friends was sure to find her, but it looks like i ended up in this Strange New World." Jimmy Said in a Depressing tone of Voice as he Recollected himself, sitting on the Tan Sofa. Chance had sat Right Next To Him asking "Who was you Looking for?" "My Friend Name Hazel...she's a Panda Bear, and she was Captured and went through a worm hole. More than a Minute in this City, I'm Already being Hunted Down & Nearly Killed." Jimmy Said Answering his Question.

Jake had then Joined The two on the Sofa asking Jimmy "Who Tried To Kill You?" "Well Since you asked, I'll tell you two, knowing you two are not like that other Dark Brown Kat in a Grey Uniform who's Troops tried to kill me eariler." The Two Mechanics had then Realized the Description of the Dark Brown Kat in a Grey Uniform. "Commander Feral!" Chance Said with a bit of Anger Towards Feral. "You Know that Bastard? Uh..Sorry About that, I'm Just Angry & Worried at the Same Time About My Friends." Jimmy Said as he Fix his Red Ribbon he wears around his Neck.

"Its Alright And Kind a Good Name For Feral. Why Do you wear that Ribbon Around your Neck?" Jake Had Asked Him "For Some Reason I Never Knew Why I Wear this Ribbon, I Just Do, That's All." Jimmy Said Looking at His Red Ribbon. "So Jimmy, Tell us About Your Friends and what are they Like" Chance asked him Showing Enthusiasm.

"Okay I'll Start With My Friend I'm looking For." Jimmy Started To Tell them about his Friends as if the Memories of Them was Beginning to play in his Head like a Juke Box.

**Hazel**: Panda Bear, Favourite Color Pink, Jimmy's Best Female Friend Since Childhood, Caring & Loving Towards Others, Upbeat & Positive, As well as a Klutz. Wearing a Pink Necklace as her Trademark.

**Kane**:Polar Bear, Favourite Color Blue, Jimmy's Best Male Friend since Childhood, Strong & Fully Devoted Towards His Friends, Stubborn Some of the Time, And Excellent Fighting Skills with his Hands. Wearing a Blue Tie as His Trademark.

**Blake**:Fox, Favourite Color Green, Master Fox Stlye Ninjutsu, Speaks Little Words, Stoic & Self Possed Nature Makes Him Cold and Harsh, but is Loyal to his Friends. Wearing Green Scarf Around his Neck as his Trademark.

**Dustin**:Rabbit, Favourite Color Yellow, Youngest Friend Jimmy has, Cheerful, Positive and Not Afraid to Speak his Mind, Always have Neverending Hope for things, Plays the Gambler in Group, Wearing Yellow Vest as his Trademark.

**Tori**:Otter, Favourite Color Purple, Princess of a Kingdom Called the Ocean Palace, Strong Sense of Knowledge and Very Honest with others. Wearing Purple Belt as Her Trademark.

**Jack**:Tiger, Favourite Color Grey, Guitarist, Plays Around With Attractive and Athlectic Girls but 99 of the Time Never Gets Them, Plays the Guardian Role for Friends. Wearing Grey Sleeve Less Jean Jacket as his Trademark.

After Hearing About Jimmy's Friends, Both Mechanics are Amaze & Feel Intrested about His Friends. "They Sound Like Great Friends Jimmy" Jake Said as he Patted Jimmy on the Back. "You Know the Might Be Here in Megakat City you know." Chance Said Trying to make him feel better, Until they Heard a Car Come up in their Drive way. it was the Enforcers, Searching For Jimmy the Fugitive.

"Ahh Crud! What are The Enforcers Doing Here?" Chance Said as he Ran Towards Jimmy. Grabbing by his Arm, Heading Towards his Bedroom. "Maybe Their After Jimmy! We Have To Keep Him Hidden, Who Knows what that Jerk Feral Would do to Him!" Jake Said While Running Along With Them towards the Bedroom. "Guys What are You Doing? Why Are We Running?" Jimmy Said Trying To Keep up with Chance, Holding his Arm, as they Reached for Chance's Bedroom.

"You'll Be Safe in My Room Jimmy!" Chance Said Trying to Hide Him "Chance you don't have to Protect Me, i'll be Alright!" Jimmy Said Trying to Stop Chance, Though Chance Wanted Him To Help, He Refused His Offer. "We Know You'll Be Safe!" Jake Said, "That's Why You Should Stay in Here! We Know These Guys So Let us handle them!" Chance Said Giving Jimmy a Wide Grin, Showin Him that Everything will be A-Okay Before He Closed The Door, Locking it.

"It Seems Like I Can Trust These Guys" Jimmy Said to Himself as he Notice his Clothes he Wore on his First Trip to Megakat City Lying on Chance's Bed Spread out all Nice & Clean. "My Clothes! They Smell Fresh and New! I Can Trust These Guys!' Jimmy Thought To Himself as he Change into his Regular Clothes, Then After He Change's Clothes He Finds The Window Open Thinking about Jumping Out. "Now i can find the others, but i can't do that to Chance & Jake, they helped me out alot, so i can stay with them for the night" he said to himself, then he concleas himself. Meanwhile Downstairs Chance & Jake Try to Keep the Two Male Enforcers from Finding Jimmy.

"Alright Furlong & Clawson! Are You Hiding That Fugitive Bear?" Said The First Male Enforcer. "What Bear? I Haven't Seen No Bear Around The Salvage Yard, Have You Jake?" Chance Said, Hoping He and Jake can Make the two Enforcers From Discovering Jimmy. "Nope! No Bear Around Here Chance!" Said Jake.

"You Two Got a Dirty Little Secret Don't you?" Said the Second Male Enforcer, "We Have The Right To Search the Insides of Your Garage, You Ex-Pilots!" Said the First Male Enforcer, as they Ram They way into the Garage searching Everywhere Except the Basement, Where their Other Secret is. They Reached Chance's Bedroom Door and Noticed its Locked.

"Unlock The Door Furlong!" Demanded The First Enforcer, Chance Thinking I'm Sorry Jimmy, as he Unlocks The Door and Walks in, only to find No one was in there. "Damn! You Lucky That Bear was not in their You Ex-Pilots!" Said The Second Enforcer as He Walked out with his Partner, "If That Bear was in Their, You two Would have a Much Larger Debt To Pay off than you already Do!" Said the First Enforcer as they Drove away. Chance & Jake Started to Puzzel What Happend To Jimmy.

"Where did Jimmy go?" Jake asked himself as he and Chance walked back into the garage. "he couldn't have walked through the door, I've Locked it." Chance Said to Himself. 'Hey guys. missed me?" Jimmy said to them standing right in front of the stair case. "Jimmy? Where did you go?" Jake asked him "I never left the room, i have the ability to conceal myself with my surroundings."

"Cleaver move kid!" Chance said as he patted Jimmy on his shoulder.

"Uh..i'm not a kid, i'm 20 years old, but the same hieght as your shoulder Chance." Jimmy explained to Chance "Why don't you stay here for the night? you can look for your friends tommorrow." Chance suggested knowing Feral is looking for the brown bear non-stop.

"i can stay for the night, since you two are the few in this city i can trust. i will find my friends in the morning." Jimmy said giving Chance an approval. "Right, so you thirsty?" Jake asked the bear "it has been awhile since i had ate or drank anything" Jimmy replide, Jake then throws a canned drink at Jimmy and he catches it.

"How do i open it?" Jimmy asked him "use your nails" Jake said. Jimmy opens the can, drinks it and realized he was drinking milk.

"Its milk...Love it!" Jimmy said happily as he drank the milk, you can sleep in my room alright?" Chance said to Jimmy, "you don't have to do that Chance, i can sleep on the sofa" "no, i insist, besides if the Enforcers come back here, you be in a research lab" Jimmy hated science and takes Chance on his offer.

Meanwhile in the Enforcer headquarters deputy mayor Callie Briggs walks towards Commander Feral and asked him "Commander what is the meaning of you hunting down a bear?" Feral responds "that bear is dangerous miss Briggs, my Enforcers will handle it!" "but Feral, we don't know if its a threat or just scared!" "that's why i'm not taking any chances with this miss Briggs, so that way no innocent citizen can get hurt by that mammal" Feral said as he escorted the deputy mayor outside.

In another part of the city at night, two unknown figures walk about searching for something or someone. "Hey are you sure we can find him if we stayed up the whole night?" the short unknown kid asked his tall muscular friend "we can find him, he would do it for us right?" the tall figure replide back throwing another question to the short figure "i guess your right" "we'll find him and the others, we'll find you...Jimmy!" sais the tall figure as him and the short figure blended with the shadows.

**Note: The Character that are Underlined also appear in this story (and Original Character of mine) To find out who are the unknown figures stay tuned for Chapter 3: Finding Friends! **


	3. Finding Friends

**Author's Note: I've fixed more of the problems with the last two chapters. this chapter will show more of my characters in here for the Swat Kats to contend with. Here's chapter three, Enjoy!**

**Contents:Fantasy violence, Mild blood, Mild language, Comic mischief**

**Chapter 3:**Finding Friends

The next morning Jimmy the brown bear had woke up in Chance's bed, after arriving in megakat city. "what time is it?" Jimmy asked himself feeling tired, he looks at the alarm clock and see its 7am. He then gets out of the bed, change clothes, and quietly walks down stairs and headed for the door. He noticed Chance and Jake was gone and thinking how lucky he was for the two friendly mechanics to not notice the bear leaving. "Thanks you guys...I have to go find my friends now" he said as he walked out of the garage. Later Chance and Jake had came out of the basement, feeling sweaty and coverd in oil. "that was one heck of a tune up we did for the Turbokat huh buddy?" Chance asked Jake, "Maybe you shouldn't have cause the jet to lose so much oil and so much dents to it Chance" Jake said as he reached for a towel, cleaning his face. Then both of them notice Jimmy was gone, "Aww he already left and he didn't say 'good-bye' either" Chance said feeling sad, but he knew Jimmy was going to find his friends, no matter what. "Its alright Chance, we might see him again somday!" Jake said trying to cheer him up. "Well see him soon, anyway let's go train buddy, I need a sparring partner." Chance said feeling better, as he and Jake went back into the basement.

Later that day, the two unknown figures from before in a brown cloak, walk about in the broad daylight, looking for Jimmy, for reasons why are a mystery. "Argh! Can't we take a break? We've been walking all night!" the short figure asked the tall figure standing right next to him. The tall figure responds "Sure why not?" "Great I'm all worn out and a bit fatigue" the short figure said as he collasp to the ground, falling backwards. Then two Enforcer cars surrounded the two figures, pointing their guns at them saying "Put you hands up!" the tall figure says flatly "Why?" one enforcer say "Because we say so, and you two look like a couple of suspects!" the short figure gets up and say "Take a chill pill, and sit down!" he places his hands on the ground and cause a mini earthquake underneath them, falling to the ground. The Enforcers was pissed and started to fire relentless laser blast at the two, but they was not effected as much, it also cause their brown cloaks to fall off. the tall figure is a polar bear wearing a black short sleeve button shirt, blue tie, blue jeans, blue & black sneakers, and iron gloves with a guns placed on the top where the knuckles are. the short figure is a rabbit wearing a yellow vest, blue jean shorts, white t-shirt, yellow & white sneakers, his weapon on his back is a hammer that's part axe. Then they had ran off into the downtown portion of the city towards city hall fighting off Enforcers.

In the Enforcer building is commander Feral, sitting on his desk, filling out files, until his niece Felina Feral a lieutenant in the Enforcers had came up to her uncle and said "Uncle we have trouble downtown! Aparently their are two more mammals like that bear from yesterday are approaching city hall!" Feral is outraged "**WHAT?** Get moving Felina! We can't let any of them get near the populated sector!" Feral ordered to his niece, feeling Pissed off that there is more of them like Jimmy. Later on there was a broadcast on the television screen, showing news reporter Ann Gora of Kats-Eye-News.

_This is Ann Gora, with a kats-eye-news special report! Yesterday something came falling out of a worm hole, landing in megakat park. It turns out it was a bear wearing normal clothing with two of the same strange futuristic weapons on it. The fugitive then evaded Enforcer squads and went off into the city, afterwards it was shot down and no one has seen it since then. Now commander Feral's troops has spotted two more mammals like it, heading towards city hall, where we will bring you a live coverage of the battle, this is Ann Gora..Kats-eye news!_

Jimmy was watching the report and notice the two mammals. "Kane! Dustin! I'm coming for you guys!" Jimmy said as he ran towards city hall. In city hall, the deputy mayor looks down at the battle between the Enforcers & the two new mammals, she then takes out her communicator and contacts the Swat Kats. In the salvage yard Chance & Jake was sparring in teir martial arts uniforms, when they heard the alarm ring. "Its Callie!" both mechanics said as Chance had rushed towards the phone "Yes miss Briggs?" Callie responds "T-Bone! Razor! We have huge trouble at city hall! Their is two more mammals like that bear from yesterday, and their attacking Enforcer sqauds, but their helpless to stop them! One is a polar bear, and the others a rabbit! " "Got it miss Briggs! We're on our way!" Chance said hanging up the phone. Then he and Jake changed into their Swat Kats uniforms and head into the Turbokat. "Razor, you don't think its Jimmy's friends attacking Enforcers...do you?" T-Bone asked his parnter not feeling sure about the description Callie gave them. "We don't know till we go there and check it out!" Razor said to comfort his big buddy. "Roger that! We're heading out!" T-Bone said as he and Razor flew out of the garage in their F-14 fighter jet towards city hall.

In city hall, the polar bear and rabbit was fightng off Enforcer tanks. "Damn it all! There is too many of them!" said the rabbit as he fend off against laser blast from the Enforcers. "We can't stop now! Maybe Jimmy will show up soon!" "**GUYS!**" Jimmy shouted as he ran towards to two mammals. "Jimmy?" asked the rabbit, "Dustin! are you alright?" Dustin the rabbit, feeling happy as he ran towards his friend and hugged the brown bear around his torso. "Jimmy! I thought we'd never see you again!" Cried Dustin. "Yeah, I'm alright!" he looks at his polar bear friend and say "Kane are you okay?" Kane the polar bear reponds "Where the hell was you at this whole time? And yeah i'm alright!" "Jeez, I was like you..lost in this city!" "Jimmy, have you seen the others?" Dustin asked him, breaking his hold of him "No, your the only ones I've seen since we landed here yesterday!" Commander Feral had came with 4 more Enforcer tanks, all furious and in rage. "All right you three! Your under arrest for destruction and you will be in a gorvernment research lab!" Feral shouted at the three. "Your that bastard from yesterday! Now its time for you to enter a world of pay and back!" Jimmy shouted back at Feral. The commander had orderd his troops to fire relentless laser and missile blast at them, and the three friends are evading them smoothly.

The Swat Kats had arrived to see their friend Jimmy standing and fighting right by his friends side. "It is Jimmy's friends!" T-Bone said with anger, feeling betrayed. "T-Bone, I don't think its like that, remember what he said? Feral is trying to kill him!" "Right..the best we can do is probably knock them out a bit." T-Bone said calming down a little, as he piloted the Turbokat towards the action. "The Swat Kats! What the hell are they doing here?" Feral said in anger, knowing he hates the Swat Kats so much for reasons unknown. "Look! We have more company!" Dustin shouted pointing at the Turbokat. "Octopus missiles...**DEPLOY!" **Razor had fire his famous octopus missiles at the polar bear, and he feels worn out from fighting Enforcer tanks, so he couldn't defend himself or reacted in time to the projectile attacks, getting hit and screaming in pain. "**KAAANE!**"Jimmy yelled as he ran towards his falling friend holding him in his arms. "Kane buddy! wake up speak to me!" Jimmy said shaking his best friend "Kane, you can't be knocked out like that!" Dustin cried out, then Kane wakes up, moaning in pain "Damn thoes flight kats!" "Save your strengh!" Jimmy said to him, then a streak of Thunder had struck the Turbokat, causing it to shake.

"Crud! What the heck was that?" T-Bone said feeling confused about the thunderbolt, "T-Bone! Have a look down there! Its a fox! Razor pointed out, "Another one of Jimmy's friends?" T-Bone thought as he tried to regain control of the Turbokat. "Blake?" Dustin asked the green scarfed fox, "Yeah, its me!" the fox responded as he walked towards Jimmy holding Kane. "What happend?" Blake asked sternly, "Take a good look dammit!" Jimmy said flatly to his companion. "We have to get out of here! Those Enforcers are getting a little pissed off, like you and me are Jimmy!" Blake said showing a bit of concern for Kane, as the four of them ran off, with Feral's Enforcers and the Swat Kats chasing them. The four had then ran into an ally way and was trapped, until the ground underneath them had disappeard, causing them to fall into the hole, after that it closed off sealing it with unknown magic. The Enforcers and Swat Kats had arrived only to see that they was gone. "**FAN OUT! I WANT THOSE FOOLS FOUND DEAD OR ALIVE**!" Feral shouted with rage in his eyes ordering his troops to find the four, then the Swat Kats had left the seen, with multiple slash marks on their jet. Later that night the deputy mayor was on her way outside, walking towards her car, when a mysterious person kidnapped her, fading away to the darkness.

**Note: As some of you are aware Kane, Dustin, & Blake are also original characters of mine. to see what happens to Callie stay tuned for the next chapter coming soon!**


	4. Two Sided Vengeance

**Author's Note: I've gotten good reviews so far, and I'm sorry it took me long to write this chapter, I had to carefully plan things out between Jimmy and his friends against the Swat Kats, so it can work for later chapters. Here's chapter 4, enjoy! (its a short one)**

**Content:Fantasy Violence, Mild Blood, Mild Language, Comic Mischeif**

**Chapter 4:**Two Sided Vengeance

Jimmy and his friends has fallen into a hole in the ground, after their encounter with the Enforcers and the Swat Kats. Now the four friends are walking through the sewer tunnels to find two more unknown figures. "Hey guys, are you okay?" the tall figure asked them, "Jack?" Dustin asked him, "The one and only!" Jack the tiger said, wearing a grey jean jacket, white t-shirt, black jeans, grey & black color normal sized boots. "Jack! your here too!" Dustin cried as he ran towards his friend, and hugs the tall tiger around his torso. "Yeah, I amaze myself! So...are you guys okay?" Jack asked as Dustin breaks his hold of him. "Me & Blake are alright, but Kane's been damaged real good" Jimmy said while he carries his friend on his back, "Is Tori here?" Blake asked, "I'm right here Blake" a otter said coming out of the shadows, wearing a purple belt, blue jeans, white & periwinkle shirt, purple & red sneakers. "Tori! your in this crazy city too!" Jimmy said, as he put Kane down on the floor, "Yeah, I'll take a look at Kane" Tori said taking a closer look at the polar bear's wounds. "Oh my!" Tori pointed at his wound on his chest, "Its starting to be infected with bacteria!" Tori said feeling worried about Kane,"Will he be alright?" Blake asked the otter, "Yes, I'll heal him" Tori replide, "Damn thoes Swat Kats!" Jimmy bellowed.

Meanwhile the Swat Kats are repairing their jet, due to the damage inflicted on it by Blake. "Crud! I can't believe thoes are the same 'friends' Jimmy told us about!" T-Bone bellowed to himself, as he and Razor repair the Turbokat, "Tell me about it, that fox did a number on the jet, 16 slash marks and counting!" Razor said, as he analyze the damage. Then their was a news report with Ann Gora talking with Commander Feral.

_"This is Ann Gora of Kats-Eye-News, I'm here with Commander Ulysses Feral! Commander Feral, have your Enforcers tracked down the four mammals, that scare citizens of Megakat city?" "No, but have no fear, the Enforcers will handle this situation, we have many Enforcer sqauds in every sqaure inch of Megakat city searching for the four fugitives! And once we have caught them, they are going to a research lab for study!" Feral responded._

The Swat Kats are watching the news, not really caring what Feral is barking to the media, "Feral, that idiot! He don't have a clue what Jimmy and his 'friends' are doing here in this city!" T-Bone said to himself, removing the dents off of the jet. Jimmy and his friends are listening to the news broadcast through Jack's guitar, "Research lab my ass!" Jack said, "That guy really love to hear himself talk, no wonder Chance hates him" Jimmy whispered to himself, "Who's Chance?" Dustin asked the brown bear, "Uh..uh..just someone i met here, and his friend Jake. they helped me out when i came here to this strange city, They are friendly mechanics" Jimmy explained to them, "Well that means, you can trust them, but i doubt you wanna see them...after the news report that Feral jerk is barking out!" Dustin replide, "He thinks were aliens or some genetic freaks! I mean, were animals just like they are!" Jack said, "But Jack, your a tiger, and this is a dimension full of kats, so you can blend in" Tori stated to Jack, "And leave you guys? I don't think so!" Jack replide to her, "Well, I want to get revenge against thoes Swat Kats, who did this to me!" Kane bellowed, "I know, but first we have to find Hazel!" Jimmy said, "If she's even in this city of kats, but we can't look for her, with all thoes Enforcer tanks in the area" Blake reminded his friend, then the report continued with breaking news.

_"This just in, Mayor Manx just called and said deputy mayor Callie Briggs has gone missing!" Ann reported, "**WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" **Feral roared loudly._

"**WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" **Both Swat Kats roared loudly. "How can Callie go missing?" T-Bone bellowed, punching his fist into the steel wall, creating a three feet dent, " Who would take Callie?" Razor questioned himself, as the news report continues.

_"Source from eye witnesses claim that the deputy mayor was walking towards her car when a black dragon came, grabbed her, and fading away to the darkness. Commander Feral, do you think this dragon is linked with the recent mammals that suddenly appeared to Megakat city?" Ann questioned Feral, "Most likely, the minute they step into the city, my Enforcers will be ready to take them down!" Feral bellowed._

"Black dragon?" Dustin questioned himself, "Brooklyn!" everyone else said at the same time, "Why would he take the deputy mayor?" Tori asked Blake, "Yeah, I thought he was our friend now and he was good!" Jack commented, "Your asking me? I have no clue why would he do it, I never trustedBrooklyn to begin with!" Blake stated, "I guess Brooklyn is gone back to being evil and full of darkness again!" Kane added. "But why? Why would Brooklyn betray us, after everything we did for him?" Jimmy said feeling betrayed. The Swat Kats listen to the broadcast and are coming to an conclusion, "I guess their was one 'friend' Jimmy didn't mention about!" Razor said, "Don't matter now, Jimmy betrayed us and captured Callie, just to look for his friend!" T-Bone replide, "But T-Bone, we don't know for sure, if its true!" "That's why tomorrow, if he or his friends step in this city, we are gonna take them down!" T-Bone said with confidence, while Razor still feels that Jimmy is innocent and is not doing what Feral or T-Bone think he's doing.

In the sewer a black cloaked figure steps out of the shadows to the fugitive friends. "I know what you are looking for" the figure said to them in a ghostly voice, "And who the hell are you?" Blake asked sternly, "I'm just a wanderer" it said, "You said you know what we are looking for...why should we believe you?" Kane asked, "Cause you value her life, if you don't wanna know who have Hazel, that's just fine with me" the ghost figure said, "**Wait!** Tell us who have her!" Jimmy shouted, "I knew you ask me, I'll show you who have her" the ghost figure pulled out a large mirror showing them where their female panda friend is, she is being held hostage tied to a pole with rope, with the Swat Kats standing right in front of her. "That is all I can show you, if you want her back, just kill the Swat Kats, and she'll be set free" The figure said, as he vanished in thin air. "Those jerks have her? And they are the ones who shot me with that missile!" Kane bellowed, "We have to fight now!" Blake said, "But, we might cause a war!" Tori said to change their plan of action, "You heard what that thing said, and it showed us where she is and who has her..so we have no choice but to fight them Tori" Blake stated to her, "Well then..' Jimmy started to say, as he pulls out his gunblade weapons "...we're gonna have fight against the Enforcers & thoes Swat Kats, to save her, and get out of this crazy dimension!" Jimmy said with revenge in his eyes, "I guess so, I'm ready whenever you are!" Dustin said, "Same here!" Jack added, " As always!" Kane also added, "I might as well fight too!" Tori added finally added, "Chance...Jake...I'm sorry!" Jimmy said quietly to himself.

**Note: If you think things are getting bad, stay tuned for chapter 5: Destruction, coming soon! **


	5. Destruction

**Author's Note: For this chapter, you'll see that some of them will think they have doubts about fighting, well read it and find out for yourself, enjoy!**

**Content:Fantasy violence, Mild blood, Mild language, Comic mischief**

**Chapter 5:**Destruction

Another day has passed since the six fugitive friends are together and trapped in Megakat city, and now the Enforcers are after their tails. Now Jimmy & his friends plot on how to get their captive friend Hazel, the panda out of danger, for what it seems the Swat Kats are keeping her hostage, since a ghostly figure showed them her whereabouts. Right now they are in the uptown portion of the city.

"Kane can I ask you something?" Jimmy asked his polar bear friend, "Yeah, what is it?" Kane responded to him, cause its kinda strange for Jimmy to be asking him a question (even at a time like this).

"You see, there was these two mechanics...Chance Furlong & Jake Clawson, they sorta helped me out when I was here in this city, in a metal salvage yard. The Enforcers came to find me, when I was still low on energy, and I thought they was gonna throw me in jail or a research lab or something, until they hid me in a bedroom, and lied to the Enforcers, so I trusted them, and owe them somehow..." Jimmy said, trying to find the right words to continue.

"...but I don't know if destroying a city or killing these Swat Kats, just to find Hazel...is the right thing to do or the wrong thing to do, after they helped me out, and I want to find Hazel, and get out of this dimension, but...I just don't know anymore" Jimmy finishes with his voice hoarse.

Kane walks up towards his friend, and places his paw on his shoulder and say softly "I can't really give you a possible answer for that buddy, but..." with a deep sigh, Kane tries to give his best buddy a possible answer to his question, so he says "...the best I can say is... just do what's in your heart, and maybe...things will turn out alright, Okay?" Kane finishes, now he has that same feeling too.

"I hope so" Jimmy replies to him softly.

Meanwhile, the Swat Kats are getting ready for their battle with their betrayed friend Jimmy, and his entourage, but T-Bone/Chance Furlong, don't feel right about fighting the bear and his friends, though he knew what they are doing is right, but at the same time wrong.

"Hey, are we doing the right thing Razor?" T-Bone questioned his best buddy, "What do you mean?" Razor responded.

"Well, its just that we know that this black dragon might be connected to Jimmy, but for some reason...I don't think Jimmy would capture Callie, just to find his friend, or..." with a deep sigh T-Bone say "I just don't know anymore, buddy, it just don't feel right at all" T-Bone finished with his voice hoarse.

Razor tries to think of an answer to his buddy's question, but came up with nothing, "I don't know either T-Bone, we could try and focus on Callie" Razor said softly.

Back in the streets of the city, Blake walks up to Jimmy and say, "I've heard everything you were telling Kane, and I don't like the idea to kill two people, just to save a person either...but its something you have to do, even if those mechanics saved you from the Enforcers. But that's my possible answer I can give you bud" Blake says with one part a cold feeling and one part caring feeling.

In Enforcer headquarters, Felina rushed towards her uncle's office and say, "Uncle, the fugitives have been spotted in the uptown portion, and there is two more of them!" Felina stated, "Alright! Felina, you round up all the Enforcer tanks in the building, and I'll go get the choppers!" the Commander orderd, "Yes sir!" Felina responded.

The Swat Kats heard the Enforcer broadcast and they head out for battle, "T-Bone, try to stat focus, for Callie's safety!" Razor said to get his buddy to focus, "Alright, for Callie!" T-Bone replide, with half the confidence he normally have.

Then so many Enforcer tanks comes marching towards the six friends, getting ready for battle, "Here they come!" Dustin shouted,

"Jimmy, are you ready for this?" Blake asked, trying to see if his friend was ready for this battle with the Enforcers & soon to be the Swat Kats, "I'm ready let's do this!" Jimmy replide, with half a heart.

They enter an all out battle, and Jimmy and his friends display some special elemental magic. Dustin use his hammer to cause an **earthquake**, Blake use his chain-sword to strike the Enforcer choppers like a **thunderbolt**, Kane use his muscle strengh to punch the ground & cause a rapid fountain of **water** to sprout up, Tori use her staff to cause a **lightning** storm, Jack use his guitar to controll some of the **metal** tanks, and Jimmy use his gunblade to **scorch** most of the tanks.

The Swat Kats had arrived only to see their old friend's strange power, "Whoa! He didn't tell us he can do some Fire trick!" T-Bone snarled, "There is more to him than meets the eye!" Razor responded.

**Note: Both teams are having a little problems with fighting each other, also look at the bold letters carefully to know what kind of elemental powers they have, and if you think the six friends powers are strange, wait for the next chapter called 'Swat Kats Vs Fire & Water' comming soon.**


	6. Swat Kats Vs Fire & Water

**Content: Fantasy violence, Mild Blood, Mild Language, Comic Mischief**

**Chapter 6: **Swat Kats Vs Fire & Water

The battle had began between the six friends, Enforcers, & Swat Kats, and things are not looking good for either Enforcers or Swat Kats. Commander Feral had launched a full scale attack on the six friends, but they evade his troops attacks real smoothly & they counterattack with full force. "These guys don't let up do they?" Dustin asked, feeling a bit tired from fighting, "Don't stop now!" Blake said to him, then the Swat Kats had relentlessly fired unlimited shots from their cement machine gun at them, but they evade it.

"Crud! Their too fast!" T-Bone said, "Get closer! I got an idea!" Razor said, as T-Bone guiding the Turbokat closer to the action, then Jack had set up a iron barrier between him & his friends, from the Enforcers. "Breakdown that wall!" Feral orderd, his troops had begin to fire rapid laser blast at the wall, but sadly it didn't make a dent. "Cool barrier!" Razor commented, "While you idolize him, I'm gonna try to ram them!" T-Bone said, as he attemted to ram them, but Kane had counterd his attempt with a counter throw, using his incredible strengh that's as strong as a bridge support cable.

"Hang on!" T-Bone shouted, as tried to regain controll of the jet, and he's successful, "Razor, buddy are you okay?" T-Bone asked him, Razor had groaned and thrown another question at him, "Yeah, but...how he manage to throw the Turbokat?" "No clue, but he is strong for someone his age!" T-Bone replide, "We don't know his age!" Razor responded.

"Hey those are the two who hit me with that missile!" Kane said, "Let's take them on together buddy!" Jimmy said to him, "Fire & Water style!" Kane replided to him with a sly smile, then the two jumped onto the roof of one of the city buildings to fight the Swat Kats. "Looks like they wanna fight us T-Bone" Razor pointed out, "Alright then, let's accept then buddy!" T-Bone smirked, as they accept the two bears challenge.

They had begin to fight each other, going at it tooth and claw, Razor had fired a slicer missile, then Kane intercepts by punching it directly in the middle of the blades.

KA POWW!

The missile was destroyed and shattered into several pieces, falling onto Enforcer tanks. "Damn you Swat Kats for interfering!" Feral bellowed, as he seen the missile from the Swat Kats break, shatter, and fall onto Enforcer tanks, "Easy uncle, they just wanna help out!" Felina said to calm her uncle down, "Maybe so Felina, but they are too reckless in doing so!" Feral expained, calming down a bit.

Unkown Location

In a secret location, deputy mayor Callie Briggs is locked in a jail cell, unable to communicate with the Swat Kats because of radio interference. "Darn! I wish the Swat Kats can find me here!" Callie said to herself, "I hope my friends can find me too!" a girl's voice said from the opposite side of the cell, "Excuse me, who are you?" Callie asked her, "I'm sorry, I'm Hazel Minamoto, Nice to meet you" she said the same friend Jimmy and friends are looking for. She's a panda bear wearing a pink necklace, blue jean skirt, light blue and red striped shirt, pink sneakers, and has a spear with a chinese fan placed where the small metal blade is located.

"I'm Callie Briggs, deputy mayor of Megakat city" Callie replide, she also asked her "How did you end up here?" "Me and my friends was back in our home dimension, when this purple kat capture me and tricked my friends into coming to this dimension, to fight these people called the Swat kats and kill each other" Hazel replide, "Purple kat?" Callie had got the image in her mind and relized it was a villain she know "Dark Kat!" she said, "who is Dark Kat?" Hazel asked, "He's bad news, I think our friends are in danger of killing each other" Callie said to her, "Jimmy, Kane, where are you?" Hazel asked herself quietly.

Megakat City

The war between the Swat Kats & the so-called Fire & Water duo, had been fighting for hours and decided something drastic. "Kane, I got an idea!" Jimmy said to him, "What is it?" Kane responded, "Let's get those two out of their jet!" Jimmy suggested "What, but how?" "Easy, we lure them to a location where no one except them get hurt and we fight them two on two!" Jimmy explained "How about?" "Yeah, I wanted to fight them two on two!" Kane replide "Let's do it partner!" both said, as they left for the desert area where Megakat maximum security prison is located.

"Where are they going?" T-Bone asked, "Looks like their trying to lure us somewhere" Razor stated, "Either way, we'll take them down and get them to tell us where's Callie!" T-Bone said, with a sly smile, as they followed the two towards the deser area.

Desert Area

They had arrived there and they see the two bears standing in the canyon, and Jimmy ask "Why don't you two fly kats get your tails out of your jet and fight us two on two?" "Unless your scared of getting hurt!" Kane added, "That does it!" T-Bone said getting angry as he and Razor putting on their trusty Glov-A-Trix, and get out of the jet, to fight them two on two, like they asked.

"Alright, you two wanna go two on two?" T-Bone stated, "Well, you asked for it!" Razor added, the two bear friends started to laugh, but then come to a stop, and Jimmy tell Kane "Let's show them how we do things back in our dimension!" Jimmy said, "Let's teach these numbskulls a lesson buddy!" Kane replide, "Yeah, Let's kill them for Hazel!" Jimmy said, "Kill us for Hazel?" T-Bone questioned Razor, "I have no clue!" Razor replide, then both bears fell into full sync and started to attack first, without any warning.

The Swat Kats had bearly got out of the way of their first attack, and they retaliate with full force, firing a barrage of missiles at them.

KABOOOOOOOOOM!

Then Jimmy had performed his technical attack called 'Sonic Thrust' plunging his sword, speed reading his opponents moves, taking down person after person with the least possible movement, but T-Bone was not lucky, as he got caught by the attack.

SWIPE!

"**AHHHHHH!**" T-Bone screamed in pain, feeling the cut around his rib cage, Razor had tried to fire his octopus missile at a nearby boulder, in an attempt to flating Kane, but sadly, Kane had punch the boulder spliting it in two halves. "Pathetic!" Kane said, as he tried to punch Razor, but he dodge his fist, and was stuck in the wall of rock. "Damn it all!" Kane bellowed, as he struggle to get his paw out of the wall, then Kane had a thought about what he and Jimmy talked about, having doubt in his mind, he had lose some of his strengh and from out of nowhere Razor came falling down from the sky, giving Kane a karate chop, breaking his arm.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" Kane yelled in pain, not being able to react in time cause he had been worn out from fighting Enforcers & the pain he had endured from before, then T-Bone had fired his scrambler missile at him, electrocuting him, but his elemental power of water made the damage he take gets doubled. Kane had then suffered from electro shock and fell to the ground.

"**KAAAAAAAAAAAAANE!**" Jimmy shouted, as he ram towards his fallen friend. "Kane! Buddy! Wake up! Speak to me!" Jimmy said desperately to see if he is okay, Kane had woke up and started to cough "Hey, buddy, sorry I coudn't react in time, I was still worn out from fighting and the pain from yesterday had still took an effect on me" Kane said weakly.

"Why didn't you say so before?" Jimmy asked him, "Too stubborn I guess, but I probably had some doubt about what me and you talked about earlier bud, about how you couldn't kill anyone just to save one person, I was holding back and didn't wanna hurt these guys either" Kane explained to him, "Will you be okay?" Jimmy asked him softly, "Yeah, just let me rest right here for a while" Kane replide softly, as rested in the same spot he was stuck in.

"Think we over did it T-Bone?" Razor asked him, "Maybe, we probably killed him, but he looks alright to me" T-Bone said looking towards the two friends, "Hey, give up yet?" T-Bone asked him, Jimmy was pissed and had total silence as he lifted his gunblade up, and dashed towards Razor and knocking him to the side, "Razor!" T-Bone shouted, as he see Razor against the wall of rock.

Jimmy had turned his attention towards T-Bone and was dealing heavy damage on him, then Jimmy's power had turned up the heat temperature around him and the Swat Kat. "Crud!" T-Bone said feeling the heat, not able to continue fighting, dropped to his knees. The thought of death crossed his mind as Jimmy lifted his blade high, ready to plung it into the Swat Kats heart, but the bear's paws started to shake uncontrollably, almost as if he feels guilty about killing this Swat Kat.

T-Bone has seen tears well up in the bear's eyes, Razor & Kane watches to see if Jimmy is willing to kill him, to save a friend, but Kane knows Jimmy won't be able to do it, killing the life of someone to save a life is not the right way, and this is not the way he want to find or save her. "Jimmy, will you do it?" Kane asked himself quietly, "Can I really kill this guy, just to save a friend? These Swat Kats look way too familar in a way" Jimmy thought to himself.

Megakat City

The others had sensed Jimmy's pain and came to a pause from fighting. "Jimmy, your having doubts, I knew you wouldn't do what that thing said" Blake said to himself, Felina had seen the four feeling upset, as if she can sense how they felt somehow.

Unknown Location

Hazel had sensed Jimmy's pain too, "Jimmy, what's wrong?" Hazel said worrying to death about him.

Desert Area

T-Bone understand what Jimmy went through the past two days, and sensed how he felt, but he kept quiet. "**DAMN IT I CAN'T DO IT!**" Jimmy shouted, throwing his gunblade to the opposite side of Razor, and gets on his knees and start crying for his friend, staring at the ground. "Damn it, I just can't do it!" Jimmy cried out, "I can't take the life of someone just to save a friend, its not fair, damn it all!"

T-Bone was pained to see the bear cry, he and him was the same in a strange way. T-Bone wanted to find Callie at any cost, Jimmy wanted to find Hazel at any cost, but soon realized killing a person just to save a person was not fair indeed, then the big Swat Kat had pulled Jimmy closer to a hug, trying to comfort him, "Calm down Jimmy, it will be alright" T-Bone said softly to him, little did the Swat Kat know the front part of his mask was burned off and it revealed what he look like behind it all.

Razor had walked up to Kane and offered to help him up, "Need a lift?" Razor asked, "Um, sure" Kane replide allowing tha Swat Kat to help him off the ground, and both of them watch T-Bone embrace Jimmy trying to comfort him, and Razor knew his partner's mask was blown off.

**Note:Wow, I know this was unexpected of T-Bone to care for Jimmy as much, but I wanted to write this for future chapters, including the part where T-Bone's mask was blown off revealing to Jimmy who he really is (I doubt he looked in his eyes). The next chapter will come soon!**


	7. Unexpected Surprise

**Author's Note:Sorry for the delay in this chapter, I was under alot of stress from school and haven't had any time for writing this chapter. Special thanks to Tigerkat, Etherweil, & RougeFanKC for the reviews! I hope to get more reveiws from you guys as well as other readers, and I will fix up the first chapter whenever I get the chance. Here's is chapter 7, enjoy!**

**Content:Fantasy violence, Mild blood, Mild language, Comic mischief**

**Chapter 7:Unexpected Suprise**

After a big battle in the desert area between the Swat Kats and the fire & water duo, Kane had his arm broken by Razor, Jimmy had broken down into tears and thrown his weapon to the sides, and T-Bone had pulled him into a hug trying to calm him down a bit. Though the brown bear still had tears running down his face, he is feeling some comfort and feeling okay with the burly Swat Kat holding him close.

"Damn, I just can't kill someone I don't know just to save a friend, even if she is one of my two best friends" Jimmy said to himself quietly, "Are you okay kid?" T-Bone asked him as he held the bear close to him, knowing his mask is practically blown off, showing his face even if his helmet is still on him.

"Yeah, who are you?" the bear asked, "T-Bone" the burly Swat Kat replide, "You and your friend seem different from the Enforcers" Jimmy said without even looking at him, "Yeah, at least you stop crying" T-Bone said not breaking his hold of him, "But cying is all I can do T-Bone, me and my friends are in some dimension we don't know about, our seventh friend is missing, and on top of that were on your cities most wanted list" Jimmy said holding back his tears.

Razor helps Kane walk over towards the two, "What's your name?" Razor asked, "Kane Bryant, and you?" the burly polar bear replide, "I'm Razor" the brown kat said, as they reached the two, then Razor looks at T-Bone, without his mask.

"T-Bone, your mask!" Razor said pointing at him, T-Bone noticed it and does nothing about, "I know buddy" T-Bone said, Kane torn off a piece of his blue tie and gives it to T-Bone, "Take it, you must have a reason for wearing it, and it wouldn't do us much good knowing your idenities, so go on and take it and attach it to your mask" Kane advised.

"You sure?" Razor asked, "Yeah, like I said it do us no good to know your real names, so take it please" Kane responded, T-Bone takes the cloth and puts it on and it instantly attaches and blends in with the mask, giving it the black color it orignally was.

"Confused but thanks" T-Bone said, "Yeah, no problem" Kane replide, Jimmy is still motionless and heard everything they said, but he still was hurting on the inside despite Kane being right besides him.

"Jimmy please say something" Kane asked him softly, Jimmy had started to cry silently and say, "T-Bone, in a strange way...you look familar to me, like someone I met in this city, but our situation is a bit strange if I told you"

"Why don't you tell ol' T-Bone what happend?" the big Swat Kat asked him "And I dunno about me looking familar to you" he added with his hold of the bear still intact.

Megakat City

The other four friends & the Enforcers battle had came to a stop when Blake had sensed something, "Something is wrong" Blake stated, "What do you mean?" Tori asked him, "I can't really say for sure, but I feel something is not right" Blake replide.

"So what should we do?" Jack asked, "Let's find Jimmy & Kane" Blake responded, "You guys go on ahead, I have to find my hammer/axe" Dustin said to them, "You shouldn't had thrown it, but that's you kid, be sure to catch up" Blake responded, "Right" Dustin said, then the three had ran off towards the desert.

"After them!" Feral orderd, his Enforcers following them towards the desert, "I feel like something's not right either" Dustin said to himself as he took a detour in the ally, then someone had followed the ligh brown rabbit into the ally.

"Here it is!" Dustin said as he picked up his weapon, then he felt a gun being pushed against his back, "Your under arrest!" a voice said, the rabbit had turned around to see Lieutenant Felina Feral pointing a gun at him.

"Please don't shoot me!" Dustin pleaded, "I'm sorry, but I'm taking you to jail" Felina responded, "But I feel something is not right at all, please believe me!" Dustin pleaded getting on his knees, Felina had pointed her gun towards the ground giving in, feeling guilty about turning in the light brown rabbit to her uncle.

"I think I believe you kid, I feel something don't feel right either" the she-kat said, "I also sensed that I know where my friend and your deputy mayor is too" Dustin said getting off his knees, "I'm not a person who would lie to save their own life, I do have hope my friend and deputy mayor is safe somewhere" he added.

"You have alot of hope kid, I like you" Felina said, "I like you too, I'm Dustin Brooks" the rabbit said introducing himself, "Lieutenant Felina Feral, nice to meet you Dustin" Felina replide, "Do you wanna help me find our friends?" Dustin asked.

"Yeah, but I have to keep you under watch, my uncle has a bad temper and he's stubborn" Felina stated, "So is my two friends, the one with the red ribbon is a hot-head, and the one with the blue tie is stubborn" Dustin said and smiled at the lieutenant, "Let's go find them" Felina said with a smile, then the two went off in a helicopter finding the deputy mayor & panda.

Unknown Location

Callie & Hazel is still locked somewhere in a unknown jail cell, ploting on how to get out, Callie noticed the panda was holding some kind of jacket in her hands and ask, "How come your holdin that jacket?" "Its my friend Jimmy's leather jacket, I was about to give it to him before I was abducted by that person you call Dark Kat" Hazel responds.

Then Callie had got an idea in her head, "I have an idea that can get us out of this cell!" Callie said, "Really?" Hazel asked, "Yeah, and your friend's jacket will help us too!" Callie reponded.

A guard had came past the cell holding the two girls with the cell keys attached on his belt, Callie took the jacket from Hazel and put it over the guard, Hazel had knocked the guard unconcious and took the keys from him, unlocking the door to their cell.

"We're free!" Hazel said as she picked up the jacket, "Yeah, but we better run" Callie advised as more security guards come after them. They ran further into the complex and find a ladder, but the ladder is broken.

"Drat, the ladder is broken!" Callie said looking at the broken ladder, "No problem" Hazel said, as she concentrated her power causing her and Callie to float in the air.

"How are we floating?" Callie asked floating in the air, "I'll explain later, let's get to the top!" Hazel replide, the two girls float to the top and open the door and find themselves in a familar location (at least to Callie).

"I know where we are" Callie said, "Where are we Callie?" Hazel asked, "This is Alkatraz Island, a placa where criminals are sent to" the deputy mayor explained.

Desert Area

"I don't know if I want to" Jimmy said quietly to T-Bone, "It couldn't hurt to explain buddy, seeing how T-Bone is trying to help you, and besides you look calm to me" Kane commented, "Plus your other friends might show up soon" Razor added.

"Hey!" a voice said, Razor & Kane had turned around to see who it was, they see the other three friends coming towards them, "You spoke too soon Razor" Kane groaned as the three reached them, and to them it looks like the Swat Kats had the two bears defeated.

"Hands off our friends!" Tori said pointing her staff/mace at Razor, "You lay one claw on any of them and I will use your bones as tooth picks!" Blake threatened as he is poised to kill the two Swat Kats.

"Don't you mean _or _use our bones as tooth picks?" T-Bone joked, "No, I mean I'll use your bones as tooth picks!" the green scarfed fox clarified, "Guys, you have these two all wrong" Kane stated.

"What have you been smoking?" Jack asked with sarcastic feeling while pointing his guitar at T-Bone holding Jimmy, "I can tell your arm is broken Kane" he added, "But its nothing I'm used to" the polar bear shot back in a annoyed tone of voice.

"You know, I kinda agree with Kane" Tori said looking at the Swat Kats, "They don't look like they wanna hurt us" she added, "Hey, we're the good guys!" Razor said, "Different from the Enforcers, but we are good guys" T-Bone added.

"Your kinda cute too" Tori said looking at Razor, "What's your name?" the brown otter asked the brown kat, "I'm Razor, and that's my big buddy T-Bone" he said pointing at T-Bone.

"Hey there!" T-Bone said, "I'm Tori Hanson" she replide, Jack puts his guitar down an introduce himself as well "If Kane & Tori say so then, I'm Jack Trusdale" the oragne and black striped tiger said.

"Since its three on one then, hell, I'm Blake Minasawa" the brown reddish fox said with a defeated tone and puts his weapon away, "So is Jimmy alright?" the fox asked the tabby Swat Kat.

"I think he's sleeping" T-Bone replide hearing the bear's quiet snoring, with a small sigh Kane say "That's my buddy, always find time to sleep...somehow" the rest of the three gave a small nod about it.

"Well now, I get to arrest all of you!" a voice said, the group turned to see Commander Feral along with his troops all started to point their guns at them.

Alkatraz Island

In the skies around Alkatraz island, Felina & Dustin fly around in a Enforcer chopper, searching for their friends the deputy mayor and Hazel, "You can get a nice view point of your city up in the sky" Dustin said looking out the window.

"No time for sightseeing Dustin" Felina advised piloting the helicopter, "But I do see two people walking around on that island" Dustin said looking down at two people walikng around.

Callie & Hazel walk around Alkatraz trying to find a boat, but they couldn't find one available, "Its no use, we're trapped!" Callie said already accepting defeat, "But we can't give up now Callie" Hazel said.

Callie then had looked up in the sky and see a Enforcer chopper in the sky, "Hey down here!" the female calico kat shouted, "Please come down!" Hazel added.

Felina & Dustin had looked down and see them waving their hands in the air, "Hey your right Dustin!" Felina said, "Its my friend Hazel and that must be your deputy mayor!" Dustin said with joy.

They landed the helicopter on the island and is things look bright for them, "Dustin I missed you!" Hazel cried out as she embraced the light brown rabbit, "Me too!" Dustin replide.

"Are you alright Miss Briggs?" Felina asked, "Yes, thanks to Hazel here" Callie replide, "Where is Feral & the Swat Kats?" Callie asked, Felina & Dustin had forgot about them in search of the deputy mayor and panda.

"We better go!" Felina advised, "Dustin is the others alright?" Hazel asked, "I hope so, Felina's uncle had followed them, and he don't look to happy" Dustin said with a worried tone, "We have to go now!" Callie said, "They went off towards Megakat Maximum Security Prison, let's go!" Felina said, as the four got into the Enforcer chopper.

Desert Area

Feral had walked up towards the group with his gun in his paws, "For once you Swat Kats did something right for a change!" Feral said in his normal tone "Stand back, the Enforcers will handle this!" he added.

"But Feral you don't understand, their not what you think!" T-Bone said with hatred for Feral, "Your lucky I'm not throwing you in jail!" Feral retorted, then he walks up to T-Bone holding Jimmy, and snatches the bear out of the burly Swat Kats arms.

"Feral stop!" T-Bone shouted, but he is being pinned down by Enforcers, and Razor is pinned down as well, "Feral you can't do this to him!" Razor shouted.

"You are under arrest & along with your friends are going to a research lab for study!" Feral said to the unconcious bear, "**Let him go!**" Kane bellowed.

"You hurt him and I'll make sure you won't live to see the deputy mayor!" Blake added coldly about to slash Feral with his chain/blade, "Don't worry, your all going with him and I will find Miss Briggs!" Feral said harshly.

"You bastard, we're not going anywhere!" Jack shouted, "Put him down and release the Swat Kats, there good people!" Tori added, "Apparently you don't know the Swat Kats, and you five caused enough trouble the minute you stepped into this city!" Feral shot back.

"My left arm maybe broken, but I still have some strengh..." Kane said turning his right arm into a fist "...**TO KNOCK SOME SENSE INTO YOU!**" the burly polar bear roared as he dash towards the Commander about to kill him with a single punch, until a Enforcer chopper appeared hovering over them, then landed on the ground, causing the polar bear to stop.

"Kane don't do it!" a voice shouted, Kane and the others turned to see it was Dustin, Felina, Callie, & Hazel, "Dustin? Hazel?" Kane, Tori, & Jack said at the same time in shock, "Felina? Miss Briggs?" Feral said in shock.

**Note: I know this is a shock, but I'm ending this chapter right at this cliffhanger. For the time give me honest reviews and hopefully I'll get the next chapter done whenever I have free time from school, till my next chapter later! **


	8. Reunions & Huge Misunderstanding

**Content: Fantasy violence, Mild blood, Mild language, Comic mischief**

**Chapter 8: Reunions & Huge Misunderstanding**

Dustin & Felina had came out of the Enforcer chopper, along with deputy mayor Callie Briggs and the missing panda bear Hazel Minamoto. Hazel had ran up to Kane and hugged her burly polar bear friend around his neck with tears running from her face.

"Kane, I missed you so much!" Haze cried out, "Me, too?" Kane said confused while holding her close with his non broken arm, Feral was too shocked he couldn't move or say anything, but he still have a strong grip on Jimmy

"Hazel, your safe!" Tori said, Hazel had let go of Kane and embraced her otter friend, "You don't know how glad I'am to see you guys!" Hazel said, Blake had walked up to the panda and asked "Where were you?" Hazel let go of Tori and embraced the slim ninja fox.

"I missed you too Blake, and I'll explain to you later" she said with a smile, Blake held her close but soon let go after two minutes, "What about me?" Jack asked, "Can't forget you Jack!" Hazel said as he hugged the tiger around his torso with her head against his chest.

Feral soon snapped out of shock and ask the deputy mayor "Are you alright Miss Briggs?" "Yes Commander, thanks to Hazel for breaking me out and the Lieutenant with her rabbit friend" Callie answerd.

She then notice the Swat Kats was pinned to the earth and ask Feral "Commander why you have the Swat Kats pinned to the ground?" "They were helping us capture the bear and his friends, but they were actually trying to defend them, so we took extra precautions!" Feral explained with hatred towards the two Swat Kats.

"I'm sure they must have good reasons!" Callie shot back at him, "This time the Swat Kats are going to prison along with these seven freaks!" Feral retorted holding the brown bear in his paws by his ribbon collar.

"Jimmy!" Hazel called out to him, but he couldn't hear he, whether he is sleeping or unconcious she couldn't tell. Then the panda had ran up to the Commander and ask "Please let go of my friend, he's a very kind person!"

"I'm sure he is, but your friends caused too much trouble in this city!" Feral shot back harshley, "Uncle, she saved the deputy mayor! Besides its probably just a misunderstanding!" Felina shouted, Feral had turned to his niece and say "She may saved the deputy mayor Felina, but the fact remains that all of them should be punished in the name of the law!"

"Law? What kind of law that allows you to arrest people who goes around saving lives?" Dustin shouted and ask the Commander, "Kid, you know nothing of the law we Enforcers follow!" Feral retorted to the rabbit, "I know plenty you egomaniac!" the light brown rabbit shot back.

"I'm telling you one last time: **LET HIM GO!**" Kane bellowed at the Commander, "You just piss me off!" Jack added, "I can have your men killed in seconds if any harm comes to my friend!" Blake threatend, "Also you need to release the Swat Kats, they didn't do anything to you!" Tori finished standing right besides the grounded Swat Kats.

"Feral this isn't fair to them, don't you even care?" T-Bone shouted while pinned to the ground, "All they wanted was to find their friend, so let them go!" Razor added also pinned to the ground.

"Why don't you Swat Kats **SHUT UP!**" Feral bellowed at them, then he turns to the other six and say harshley "As for you six, all of you will be joining this bear in Alkatraz for life, in order to protect it from monsters like you!"

"**THAT'S IT!**" Blake, Kane, & Jack roared as they dashed towards the Commander all ready to beat him to death, until Hazel had heard enough "**STOP THIS FIGHTING RIGHT NOW!" **the panda shrieked with tears welling up in her eyes.

The four had stopped when they heard Hazel's cry, the panda had walked up to the Commander and place her paw over his paw holding the sleeping or unconcious brown bear.

Feral was confused and at the same time appalled when he saw this, Hazel then said softly to the Commander looking down.

"I..don't know happend eariler so I can't really say for sure! But...please...don't throw us in jail...we mean no harm to anyone! This was all a huge misunderstanding, we didn't come here by choice, we didn't even knew another dimension existed, it was my fault this whole thing happend! If it was not for me getting captured by a purple kat, maybe me and my friends wouldn't be in your city! Please Commander...let my friends and these Swat Kats go, everyone has what they were looking for, Miss Briggs is safe and I returned to my friends, Please!" Hazel said with tears running from her face.

"Feral, this isn't apart of the law, its all a huge misunderstanding!" Callie added with her paws balled into a fist. Kane, Jack, & Blake wanted to kill the Commander regardless of outcome, Feral had admit defeat and felt the same way the entire time, all he wanted was to find Miss Briggs no matter what and to uphold the law, then he gently place the bear on the ground standing on his feet.

Hazel had hugged her best friend around his torso crying, that was enough to wake him up, "H..Hazel?" the brown bear asked her "Your alive, I thought you was dead!" she said crying, Jimmy had tears well up in his eyes but he hold them back as he held his best friend close.

Felina had walked towards her uncle and ask softly "Are you okay uncle?" Feral responds with a defeated tone "Don't worry about it Felina, the girl has alot of courage to stand up for her friends" Feral had raised one paw in the air, giving his troops the order to release the Swat Kats from the ground.

Tori had walked towards the Swat Kats and helped them off the ground, "Are you two okay?" she asked "We're okay" T-Bone said, "Yeah, we survived worse, so don't worry your pretty self about it" Razor added then he blushed afterwards asking himself "Did I just say 'pretty self' to her?" Tori of coursed had giggled at the brown kat.

Jimmy had of course ask Hazel "Where were you?" "Well, I was in some island called Alkatraz along with deputy mayor Callie Briggs and we broke out, then Dustin along with Lieutenant Felina Feral had found us, so here I'am!" Hazle explained with a smile.

Jimmy had looked at the deputy mayor and leiutenant and say "Thanks alot" "Hey, I found them too ya know!" Dustin said "No, we can't forget our little buddy" Jimmy said with a smile.

Callie had ran towards the Swat Kats and hugged T-Bone around his neck "We're glad your okay Miss Briggs!" T-Bone said feeling the warmth of Callie's fur, she then hugged Razor around his neck too "Same here Miss Briggs!" Razor said, "I'm just glad you two are okay and that Feral wouldn't throw you two in jail!" Callie mentioned.

The six friends walked up to the Swat Kats and the deputy mayor, Jimmy ask T-Bone "T-Bone, how come you was concerned about me?" T-Bone looks directly at him and responds "Well, let's just say I sorta knew or felt about the things you and your friends went through since you came here and felt like you or any of them deserve it"

"Looks like you have new friends Jimmy" Hazel said, Razor looks ar the panda and say "You have alot of courage to stand up to Feral" "I get most of it from Jimmy" Hazel said blushing, "I still can't believe that Feral guy wanted to throw us and you two in jail" Tori said looking at the Commander.

"Talk about A-hole material" Jack commented then reciecing a quick slap on the head from Tori "**OWW!** What was that for?" Jack asked with one paw on the back of his head, "You can't call someone you don't know a name like that or give them a category!" Tori explained sternly.

"Besides, that's the lieutenant's uncle your talking about" Dustin added, "If you say so" Jack replide, he then walks towards Callie and holds her paws in his and tries to flirt with her "Never seen a cute deputy mayor like you before" Jack said trying to be romantic towards the she-kat.

"I..I..I'm flatterd" Callie said blushing, T-Bone balls his paws into a fist feeling annoyed at the amorous tiger "What the heck is he trying to do to or wtih Callie?" the tabby Swat Kat thought, Tori feeling annoyed had walked up to Jack and grabs him by his ear, "I never seen you act so stupid!" Tori said sternly, as she pulls her struggling friend away from the deputy mayor and throws him across the desert into a rocky wall.

"Hey are you okay?" Callie shouted and askd the tiger against the rock, "Yeah, don't worry I'll survive" Jack said lying on the ground (He's use to it) then Dustin had ran to help him up.

Felina & Feral walked up towards the group and Feral ask Jimmy "Alright, I decided not to arrest you, only if you can explain to me what and why are you here" "That would be nice if you did" Callie added nicely.

"Well, hpoe you have at least an hour or more cause, you might not believe it but...we're from another dimension" Jimmy stated, "We can see that Jimmy" T-Bone said.

"Anyway here's how it went back in our world" Jimmy said then he goes into explaining the story like a PG-13 movie.

_"**JIMMY & KANE GET BACK HERE!**" Hazel shouted angrily as she chase Jimmy & Kane down the street of their home of Metro City, the equivalent of Megakat City in size, Jimmy and Kane was playing basketball when the force of the ball landing on the ground had made a cake Hazel was making become flat and she's been chasing them for 20 minutes._

_"We're sorry Hazel!" Jimmy shouted running away from her "It was an accident!" Kane added also running from her, "When I catch you two I'm gonna bake you a mighty cake of **DEATH!**"Hazel retorted ready to throw a spear at them, but someone came jumping down from the roof landing in front of them._

_The person in front of them was none other than their friend Blake "Good thing I caught you three at the same time" Blake said, "Thanks Blake, now I'm gonna hurt these two jerks!" Hazel said about to punch Jimmy & Kane in their heads, but Blake gave her a glare causing her to stop._

_"You can kill them later, right now we have to go to professor Wilder" Blake stated "What does my dad want?" Jimmy asked, "He wants us to see his newest theory of exploring different dimensions" Blake answerd._

_"Why didn't he tell me?" Jimmy asked himself, "He tried calling you but as usual you was doing something else" Blake answerd coldly, "Please, me and Kane was playing Basketball when the ball made Hazel's cake fall by **ACCIDENT!**" Jimmy explained._

_"This 'Accident' is gonna kill you and Kane after your dad's theory!" Hazle shot back violently "I love it when you three fight" Blake said with sarcasim, "We said we was sorry okay Hazel, now we should go now, the other's are probably there already" Kane stated._

_"You guys go on ahead, I have to get something" Hazel announced "Get what?" Jimmy asked looking at Hazel "Well if you must know I made you something" Hazel replide calmly "Is it a..." Kane started "No, not a cake, you'll see" Hazel interupted as she leaves the three boys._

_The guys had arrived at the Metro City Laboratory to learn about this new theory. "About time you got here, where's Hazel?" Professor Wilder said, "She had to do something, but anyway what's this thing you wanna tell us?" Jimmy replide, "This!" Professor Wilder said as he shows them a gaint ring shaped dimensional portal._

_"I'm guessing that's the dimensional portal you've been working on Professor" Tori said analyzing it "Right Tori, this is the dimensional portal that can allow people to travel to new dimensions beyond our own" Wilder responded._

_"Does it work?" Jack asked "That's why you guys are here!" Wilder answerd the tiger "**WHAT?**" Jimmy, Kane, & Jack exclaimed in shock "I know this sounds like a big risk, but you guys can most likely to go into the portal and come back safely without any harm" the bear scientist explained._

_"Sounds like a big gamble, but I'll bite" Dustin said with enthusiasm "This can be something good, I'm bored anyway" Blake said also showing enthusiasm, "Sure why not?" Jack said, "I'm game" Kane added, "I'd like to help" Tori continued, "Alright dad, we'll do it" Jimmy finished._

_The Professor turned on the portal and it works by showing a blue colored gateway. then Hazel walks into the room holding something "Hey guys, sorry I'm late" the panda said, then something came out of the portal and grabs Hazel "**AAAAHHH!**" she screamed "What the hell are you doing?" Jimmy shouted at the figure._

_"If you want her back, come follow me then!" the figure said in a dark heavy voice as he jumps into the portal with the panda in his arms, "Bastard!" Jimmy growled as he and the rest of them follow the person into the portal, but the professor say "Wait a minute, we don't know how long the portal will stay open!"_

_"It won't matter if we can't get Hazel back from that creep!" Jimmy protested "Fine, you go get her, I'll try and maintain the portal" the bear scientist replide as Jimmy and the other six jumps in the portal._

_They travel through the gateway only to find the figure turned around to reveal himself to be a purple kat, "Just as I planed, have some fun in Megakat city!" he said and fired a missile directly at them, causing them to lose their trail._

"That's the whole story" Jimmy explained, "Okay um...huh?" T-Bone, Razor, & Feral said at the same time.**  
**

**Note: Hope this explains a few things, till my next chapter, later!**


	9. Dark Alliance

**Author's Note: Special thanks to Tigerkat, Etherweil, RougeFanKC, & Poltergiest Razor for the reviews! For this chapter, well, all I can say is, the Swat Kats will see familar foes. Here's chapter 9, enjoy!**

**Content: Fantast violence, Mild blood, Mild language, Comic mischief**

**Chapter 9: Dark Alliance**

"What do you mean 'Huh'?" Jimmy asked feeling annoyed after explaining how he and his friends arrived in Megakat city, "Lemme see if I got this right" T-Bone said and tries to find a way to summarize the entire explanation, "You and your best friend Kane, was running away from Hazel, because her cake fall flat, then the rest of you went to your dad's lab and tested a different dimension portal, and you say a purple kat captured her and then shot you guys, causing ya'll to land here?"

"That sums it up" Kane answerd, "You guys know it was a chocolate cake?" Hazel aksed sternly, she didn't forget the incident, "Oh no" Dustin said in fear as he hides behind T-Bone, "What is she gonna do?" Razor asked, "Dude, you don't wanna know or see" Jack replide in fear.

Hazel walks towards a boulder and lift it up above her head, ready to throw it at her two best friends "Hazel, you do know we're not back in Metro City right?" Jimmy reminded her in fear, "And you do know we're sorry about the cake right?" Kane added in fear, "I know that, but I still need to punish you two, Blake did say I can kill you two later" Hazel stated calmly, but still had the boulder over her head.

"Blake, why'd you encourage her?" Jimmy & Kane asked him in fear of the boulder, "Beats me" Blake answerd knowing the panda was gonna hurt them, regardless of encouraging her or not, Jimmy and Kane grasp each other's paw and say to each other "Guy pact, this never happend!" "Hope this boulder...lands flat on you!" Hazel shouted and threw the boulder at the two bears, of course they moved out of the way from the boulders path, and it falls apart after landing on the ground.

"That was close!" Jimmy said panting, "Good thing we moved!" Kane added panting, T-Bone and Razor was puzzeld to see this kind of reaction from them, "I won't question if you won't" Razor said to T-Bone, "Nope, not at all" T-Bone answerd.

"I feel so much better now" Hazel said with a smile, then Feral spat out "If your really from another dimension, then prove it" "Fine" Jimmy said exasperated, he opens his paw and summon a ball of Fire, floating in the middle of his palm, the Swat kats, Callie, & Felina had gasped in shock about his strange power.

"How did...how did you do that?" Razor asked awkwardly looking at the fire ball "Nothing really, just a basic magic spell" Jimmy stated, then the other six displayed their magic as well. Kane summoned a ball of water, Hazel floated in the air, Dustin picked up dirt and a flower came out of it, Blake's arm was covered in electricity, Jack summoned a iron cube in his paws, and Tori had a halo over her head.

"Holy kats!" T-Bone exclaimed as he and everyone see the magic display, "What and who are you?" Feral asked, "A person like you, but smarter, and its magic, duh" Jack answered, "Watch what you say Trusdale" Feral said in warning, "You know, I'm a tiger, so I can be one of your citizens for all you care" Jack mentioned, "I know most citizens don't wear ridiculous clothing" Feral replide.

"Ridiculous clothing? You about to catch a straight right hook!" Jack growled as he attempted to pucnh the Commander, but Kane grabbed ahold of the tiger's fist, preventing him from hitting Feral, "That's no way to treat someone Jack" Kane said calmly, "But this guy is-" Jack started, but Kane interupts and say "I know, I know, but that's nothing to get upset about"

"If you two are done, how are we gonna get back home?" Tori asked, "By jumping into that worme hole in the middle of the sky?" Dustin answered pointing up in the sky to see a huge worme hole open, and see familar villains "Well, well, well! The Swat Kats, Enforcers, and Deputy Mayor Briggs, how good it is too see you before we leave to conqure a new world" a dark voice said, everyone looked up to see a purple kat dressed in a black robe, the Swat Kats, Felina, Feral, & Callie knew him better as Dark Kat.

"**DARK KAT!**" T-Bone, Razor, Felina, & Feral shouted, "Jimmy, that's that kat who took Hazel into the worm hole!" Dustin pointed out, "So he is" Jimmy growled, "What do you mean 'before we leave to conqure a new world'?" T-Bone shouted and asked, "My dear Swat Kat, me and my new Dark Alliance, are leaving Megakat City to rule a new planet, where your new friends came from" Dark Kat stated with a evil smile.

"Over my dead and cold body you won't!" Jimmy shouted with anger in his eyes, "Don't worry little one, We'll take good care of your planet while your gone" the villain smirked then left into the worme hole. "So long Dark Kat, least the city would be safe from scum like you" Feral snarled, "Hey, didn't you hear what Dark Crud said? He and some 'Dark Alliance' are gonna take over my dimension, my home!" Jimmy stated, "How's that my problem?" Feral asked coldly.

Kane had let go of Jack's fist and declared "Hurt time!" they marched up to the Commander ready to hit hm (Again) until Blake had smacked both of them to the ground and say "I wanna hurt him too, but let Jimmy and maybe the Swat Kats handle it"

"Beacuse Commander, their your crime lords and you know how to deal with them" Jimmy answerd, "Maybe so, but since thier not in Megakat city anymore, their not my concern" Feral retorted, "Oh you are such a-" Jimmy started, but then T-Bone placed his paw on his shoulder and say "Don't let the Commander get to ya, we'll help you out" "Yeah, its only fair we help you out in your world" Razor added.

"I dunno, my world is not like Megakat city, I think?" Jimmy repldie "He thinks?" Hazel asked Kane, "Okay, this is new" Kane responded "Shaddup!" Jimmy said to both of them, he focus his attention back towards the Swat Kats and ask "Are you sure you guys wanna travel to a new dimension?"

"Affirmative, we unfortunatly know them, and how they think" Razor responded, "Yeah, so how about it?" T-Bone added, "How can I say 'no' to guys like you?" Jimmy said with a smile, "I'm coming too!" Felina announced, "Lieutenant?" Jimmy asked, "I'm not the one who takes 'no' for an answer" Felina stated, "Sure, why not?" Jimmy replide with another smile on his face.

"Damn it all, if your going Felina, then...I'll tag along too" Feral announced with a defeated tone, "Really Commander?" Hazel asked, "Yes, I'm going too Minamoto" Feral replide, "Alright then, welcome abor-" just as Jimmy was about to finish his sentence, Kane and Jack had pulled him away "We need to talk!" they announced.

They drag the brown bear over by a nearby boulder and they both ask "What the hell are you thinking?" "I'm thinking about Commander Feral coming to help us" Jimmy retorted, "Jimmy, you nearly died because of him remember?" Kane reminded him of when he was shot by a missile and landed in a garbage truck, "So? Its forgive and forget, and the Commander is gonna help us out with this Dark Kat" Jimmy stated.

"Feral's a grade A nut case, he also tried to 'arrest' us too, while you was knocked out" Jack mentioned, "I don't like Feral either, neither do the Swat Kats, but he's gonna help us, and you two are gonna try your best, to not punch, beat up, hurt, or kill the Commander, okay?" Jimmy stated with a dark tone, "We **object!**" Kane & Jack protested, "Over ruled!" Blake, Tori, Hazel, & Dustin said from a distance.

Jimmy, Kane, & Jack walk back towards everyone and say to Feral "Commander, just ignor Jack & Kane, and everything will be okay, and I'm glad you decided to help me and my friends out" "I'm only doing it cause I need to watch Felina, to clean up any messes the Swat Kats make, and you have a point, I can arrest them all in one shot" Feral responded, "I'm keeping my eye on you Commander" Kane growled.

"Me too" Jack added, Feral of coursed ignored them and say to Felina "Felina take me out of here, I'm gonna need a bottle of vodka, pills, and long bed rest, to believe all this" "Pills & vodka is not good for you uncle, but other than that alright" Felina replide, "Would you guys like to come with us back to the city?" Callie asked, "That's okay, we can walk back" Kane responded.

Callie walks with Feral and Felina towards the helicopter and head back to the city, which gives the Swat Kats to know the seven friends.

**Note: I****'ll stop here for now, in the next chapter, the Swat Kats will get to know the seven friends, as well as go on a journey the two kats never did before. Till chapter 10, later!**


	10. Different Dimension Traveling

**Content: Fantasy violence, mild blood, mild language, comic mischief**

**Chapter 10: Different Dimension Traveling**

"You look kinda cute in that mask Razor." Tori said to Razor with a flirt intention, "Um..um...thank you, I'm flattered Tori." Razor replide stammering, "You too T-Bone." Hazel said to the burly Swat Kat "Thanks alot, your kinda cute yourself." T-Bone replide.

"Don't make me barf." Jack thought to himself while glaring at girls flirting with the Swat Kats, Jimmy had picked up his gunblade he had thrown to the sides when he was about to kill T-Bone, but he couldn't do so because of guilt, Dustin was looking at the Turbokat when he ask "That's a cool jet you Swat Kats have, who built it?"

"Her name is the Turbokat, and Razor built her himself." T-Bone answerd while patting the light brown rabbit on his head "Really Razor?" Dustin asked the brown kat "Yeah, but, not without T-Bone's help." Razor replide.

"You & T-Bone work well together, after all, you did break my arm. Only a few people can do that." Kane mentioned holding his broken arm. "We should go into the city and have that arm treated." Blake stated in a calm tone.

"I have a question." T-Bone announced "You guys have different powers, what are they?"

"Basically, we have powers of the elements, mine is Fire." Jimmy explained.

"I have Water." Kane added.

"Wind." Hazel continued.

"Earth." Dustin picked up.

"Thunder." Blake continued.

"Metal." Jack added.

"Light." Tori finished.

"Powers of the elements is right." Razor said astonished. "We have other friends with elemental powers, but you'll meet them when we get back to our dimension." Jimmy stated.

"Does a black dragon qualify as a friend?" T-Bone asked knowing the creature, who Jimmy knew as Brooklyn, kidnapped Callie. Jimmy looked to the ground as say with harsh annoyance "No. That bastard is not a friend of mine, not anymore he's not."

"Did I say anything I was not supposed to?" T-Bone asked sensing the bear's look and tone of voice towards the kat's question earlier. Jimmy looks up and say in his normal tone "No, don't worry about it. Its not your problem, he's dead to me."

"A bit harsh to say about-" Hazel started but then stopped after recieving a glare from Kane, making sure she don't say anything about Brooklyn. Who betrayed their trust and friendship.

Jimmy then changed the subject and announce "We should go to the metal salvage yard." "Salvage yard?" Jack asked with a puzzeld look on his face. "Yeah, a salvage yard. These mechanics kept me safe from that jerk Feral, two nice guys actually. They fixed up my wounds when I got here." Jimmy explained.

T-Bone and Razor gave each other a deadpanned look and rush towards the Turbokat, quickly getting in. "Hey, whats with you two?" Tori asked."Uh, we gotta head back now." Razor replide, "Yeah, we need to reload our missiles and other stuff." T-Bone added hoping his lie would work.

"Um, okay. Tommorrow we meet back here, alright?" Jimmy stated. "Sure, tommorrow it is then." T-Bone replide, then he and Razor fly off in the Turbokat into the skies of Megakat city.

"Okay, that was weird, as soon you mention mechanics they fly off." Jack said as he watch the Swat Kats fly away. "Coincidence, anyway, let's go. I can't have a limping arm all day." Kane mentioned.

"Alright then, let's go!" Jimmy said with enthusiasim, knowing he wants to see Chance & Jake one more time before leaving, he also don't know that the mechanics are the famous Swat Kats.

Salvage Yard

The Swat Kats had returned to the Hangar and change back into their mechanic persona. Jake had gave a sigh of relife and say "I'm glad we left before Jimmy and his friends caught on to us."

"Let's hope it stay that way, they were kinda catching on. I'm glad Kane gave me a piece of his tie to cover up my mask." Chance said heading up the ladder back into the house.

They head back into the house and they find Jimmy and the others standing outside the door. "They took no time getting here." Jake said looking at them. "No problem Jake, he thinks that this is the last time seeinng us. He don't know who we really are, so let's play it casual." Chance explained to Jake.

"Lot of scrap metal here." Dustin said looking around the yard. "Don't see many salvage yards back home." Tori commented. Chance and Jake walk outside to greet the seven friends, "Chance! Jake!" Jimmy called out to them happily as he runs towards Chance and hugs the kat around his torso.

"Jimmy! Your alright!" Chance said casually patting the bear on his back. Jimmy had let go of Chance and hugged Jake around his torso. "I knew you would come back here!" Jake said casually.

Jimmy had let go of Jake and introduced the mechanics to his friends. "Guys! These are my friends: Kane, Hazel, Blake, Dustin, Jack, & Tori." Jimmy said pointing at each of them.

"Hey there." Chance & Jake said greeting them "Your the mechanics who helped my best buddy." Kane said. "Thank you for helping Jimmy with his injuries and keeping him out of trouble." Hazel said sweetly bowing down to them.

"Aww, you don't have to bow to us pretty lady." Chance said with a flirt intention. "Don't even think about it big guy." Jack thought to himself while glaring at Chance.

"Hmm, they look familar for some reason." Blake thought to himself while looking at both mechanics. Jimmy looks at both of them and say sadly "We also came here to say, we're leaving tommorrrow." "You guys are going back to your own world or dimenison or wherever you came from?" Jake asked.

Jimmy nods a yes, then a white limo comes parked right in font of the garage."Hey guys! Jimmy what are you and your friends doing here?" a voice said, everyone turned around to see Callie right in front of the car door.

"Hi Callie, um, can you keep a secret?" Jimmy respondes. "Sure what is it?" Callie asked. "Well, when I had came here, I was all wounded and I was about to die. Till Chance & Jake here treated my injuries, I got from gun shots courtesy of Commander Feral." Jimmy explained.

"Sure I can, Feral can be stubborn at times, but their are good qualities about him." Callie replide. "That has yet to be seen Miss Briggs." Blake commented coldly.

"Besides, Chance and Jake are my friends, of course they'll help anyone in need." Callie mentioned looking at Chance and Jake with a smile. "She called us her friends." Chance thought blushing at what the deputy mayor said.

"Well, I've got you guys a hotel to stay for the night, why don't I take you there?" Callie informed them. Chance looked at Jimmy and ask "I guess this is 'good-bye' then?"

"Not 'good-bye' more like 'see you later'." Jimmy responded. Then they all head into the limo and went off to the city. Chance & Jake went into the garage and get ready to travel to a new dimension.

The Next Day

Everyone had meet in the desert area, all ready for travel. Then a blue portal had appeared in front of them. "Looks like my dad had fixed the portal." Jimmy said.

"Are you sure you guys wanna go through with this?" Blake asked them. "Yes, we're gonna do this." the Swat Kats & Enforcers answerd. "Good luck." Callie said to all of them, "Don't worry Miss Briggs, we'll come back." T-Bone said to assure her.

They all stepped into the portal and left Megakat city.

Metro City

After a long trip, everyone had landed in Metro City, a city where the heroes were testing the portal. "Home sweet home!" Dustin said happily.

"Your city is just like Megakat city." Felina commented looking around. Then they look in the sky to see someone falling like a meteor aiming towards them. "What the heck is that?" Razor asked. Jimmy had chuckled and said "You'll see."

**Note:**** Yes, they did go to the new world with the seven friends, to find out who this mysterious person is, wait for chapter 11, see you next week!**


	11. More Friends & Storytime!

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay in writing this chapter. My reason, finals and stress from school. Please don't hurt me! Here's Chapter 11.**

**Content: Fantasy violence, mild blood, mild language, comic mischief**

**Chapter 11: More Friends & Storytime!**

After arriving in Metro City in Jimmy's home dimension, the Swat Kats and Enforcers find someone falling down from the sky landing towards them. "Who and what the heck is that thing?" Felina asked Jimmy.

"You'll see in a moment Felina." Jimmy chuckled. "Hiya everyone!" The male figure said after landing on the ground and revealed himself to be a black panther in grey jeans, black jacket, white t-shirt with a the letters A, X, and L coverd in black in the center, very tall brown colored combat boots with leather greaves surrounding it, and a sky blue colored masquerader mask coverd his eyes as his trademark.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't our good friend AXL." Kane said greeting the panther. "Yeah, I'm back in town!" AXL replide, he then notice the Swat Kats and Enforcers standing right next to them and ask Jimmy "Who the heck are they?"

"Well AXL, these are our new friends the Swat Kats. T-Bone & Razor." Jimmy answerd pointing at T-Bone and Razor. "Hi AXL." Razor greeted the panther. "Nice to meet you AXL." T-Bone added.

"And these two are the Enforcers. Commander Feral & Lt Felina Feral." Dustin said pointing at them. "Wow! Your cute." the panther said looking at Felina. "Hello there and thanks." Felina greeted him. "Hi." Feral grumbled under his breath.

AXL looks towards Kane and whisper, "This guy always dark and gloomy?" "I'm trying not to lose my temper and hurt him." Kane whisperd back. "So AXL. What brings you here?" Jimmy asked.

"Well, let's just say your dad is very...very...how shall I put this...pissed." AXL stated. "**JIMMY!**"a voice bellowed loudly. Jimmy jumped and turned around to see his dad running towards him.

"Why did I asked?" Jimmy moaned. "That was loud." Razor commented. "Sounds like the Commander." T-Bone joked only for Feral to give him a poisonus glare.

Jimmy's father finally reached the group wearing a traditional white lab coat, white pants, brown shoes, and glasses on his face. "Jimmy. You are in...**MONUMENTALLY GIGANITIC TROUBLE!**"the father bellowed.

"Eh? Why the 'Monumentally gigantic trouble' statement dad?" Jimmy asked flatly. "You and everyone else have been gone for too long and-" his dad started but, "Sorry to interrupt you professor, but, we have a huge problem." Tori interrupted.

"I know Tori. Some creatures came from the portal and totally wreck things in this world." the professor stated. "We also brought back reinforcments. The Swat kats & Enforcers. And its their criminals that came to our world and caused the trouble." Dustin spoke out.

Professor Wilder looked at the Swat Kats & Enforcers carefully and said "That would explain that their all kats." "Don't worry about a thing, the Enforcers will handle it! The Swat kats are just here to observe!" Feral boasted, only to have T-Bone & Razor pretend to barf.

"I'm still in trouble?" Jimmy asked. "I can't blame you son," Professor Wilder said "We should all head back to my laboratory, then you can explain to me the situation."

Metro Laboratory

Everyone met back in the laboratory, a teal colored room full of machines, test tube racks, beakers with chemicals, and a chalkboard with numerous equations. "Before you guys explain, I'd like for everyone else to arrive." Professor said calmly.

"Everyone...else?" Felina questioned. "Yeah, I guess we didn't mentioned to you, we have more friends like AXL." Jack explained. "Here's one of them now." AXL said pointing to the door.

A cheetah comes speeding through the door and stopped right in the middle of the room. She's a very beautiful cheetah wearing long black jeans, sliver shirt with a heart in the middle, periwinkle braclet as her trademark, white and lavender colored boots, and a microphone in her sword holder.

"Hiya boys and girls!" the female figure greeted. "Hello Venus." Jack said flatly. "What's wrong Jack, not happy to see me?" Venus asked sternly. Jack gulped and said in fear "As always I'm happy to see my...girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" T-Bone & Razor exclaimed. "Yep, Venus is Jack's little sweetheart." Dustin explained, then Jack tried to hit the light brown rabbit with the shield part of his guitar, but Dustin evades it.

"So not!" Jack protested then get a evil glare from Venus. Jimmy turns to Venus and say "Since your here Venus, we'll introduce you to the Swat Kats. T-Bone & Razor. Enforcers. Commander Feral amd Lt Felina Feral."

"Hi, I'm Venus Tate. Nice to meet you guys." the cheetah greeted them. The Swat Kats and Commander Feral (Surprisingly) were stammering trying to introduce themselves while looking at Venus.

Felina obiviously groans, she turns to Venus and say "You have to excuse them. They normally have common sense." "So, you and the Commander related?" Venus asked. "Yeah, he's my uncle." Felina answerd.

"Sorry i'm late." a female voice said sweetly. Everyone turned to see a light brown kangaroo walking towards them, she's wearing blue jeans, yellow and black sneakers, small white jean jacket, pink shirt, red boxing gloves with boomerangs place where her knuckles are at, and brown headband as her trademark.

"Hiya Lisa." Kane greeted hugging the kangaroo. "Hello there Kane." Lisa replide blushing as Kane breaks his hold of her. She notice the Swat Kats & Enforcers and say politely "I'm sorry, how rude of me, I'm Lisa Hardy. What are your names?"

T-Bone of coruse smile and said "Hey there pretty lady, I'm T-Bone. And this is my best buddy Razor. We're the Swat Kats" "Your very polite Lisa." Razor added. "Nice to meet you Swat Kats and thanks." Lisa replide sweetly.

"Commander Feral of the Enforcers miss Hardy." Feral commented. "Lt Felina Feral, its a pleasure Lisa." Felina added. "Enforcers are like the millitary, so, that must be exciting." Lisa replide.

"Well, if Lisa, Venus, & AXL are here then-" Dustin started, then a small white time portal appeared in the sky and out of it comes a brown lion, wearing black and white jeans, teal vest with no sleeves, crimson red sneakers, black gloves, he had long brownish blonde hair down to the center of his back, and a orange baseball cap on his head as his trademark. In his hands was a red staff, but when bent, they become a pair of nunchucks.

"Please excuse my lateness. There was a problem with the clock tower." the male figure said brushing the dirt off his knees. "Welcome back Kai." Jimmy greeted raising his paw in the air. "Jimmy. Always a pleasure." Kai replide grasping Jimmy's paw then letting go after 10 seconds.

"Kai. These are-" Jimmy started then Kai interrupts and say "I know who they are. T-Bone and Razor, the Swat Kats. Commander Feral and Lt Felina Feral, the Enforcers."

"Have you been looking into the future again?" Jimmy asked. "What else I'm gonna do in that infernal clock tower day after day?" Kai replide. "Read a book? Hang out with me and the guys? Bathe?" Jimmy listed and joked about the last part.

"Read all the books, you hardly make plans, and for the last time my clock tower has a shower in there." Kai said sternly. "I was joking about the last part." Jimmy admitted.

T-Bone & Razor gave each other a awkward look, Razor whisper "T-Bone. Jimmy has a whole lotta friends here." "Seriously. They can handle Dark Kat and his so-called 'Dark Alliance' by themselves if they wanted too." T-Bone whispered back.

"I wonder what kind of elemental powers they have?"

"We should ask, but after we explain what's going on."

"Rodger."

"So. We should explain what's going on." T-Bone said out loud. "Oh right. I almost forgot." Jimmy realized. "So. You Swat Kats & Enforcers gonna explain this mess?" Kai asked.

"We can at least explain our enemies." Felina answerd. "Well, here's the deal on Dark Kat. We should already know whoes in his insane 'Dark Alliance' he set up." Feral spoke out.

"Well, we don't so start explaining." Blake pointed out coldly. "Jeez, lighting up will ya Blake?" T-Bone said. "I'm afraid 'Blake' & 'Lighting up' don't mix at all T-Bone." AXL commented then getting a deadly glare from the brown reddish fox.

"Well, here goes." T-Bone and Razor said as they started to explain their nemesis.

For the past hour, the Swat Kats & Enforcers explain their story about crime lord Dark Kat, the chemical master Dr. Viper, the renagade robots Mac & Molly Mange the Metallikats, the 800-year old wizard the Pastmaster, & electric nut case Hard Drive. Plus their neverending battles to protect Megakat city from them, though it was mostly the Swat Kats that protect it with support and help from the Enforcers, deputy mayor Callie Briggs, and the cowardly Mayor Manx.

"Wow. You guys are heroes. To protect your city constantly from wizards, evil doctors, nut cases, and renagades." Jimmy said astonished from hearing the story. "The Enforcers are heroes, the Swat Kats are mavericks of the law." Feral boasted.

"And your an idiot." T-Bone grumbled under his breath. "Maybe we should team up?" Kai suggested. "Seeing how we came with Jimmy and them, why not?" Razor replide.

"Yeah! I love team ups!" Dustin said happily jumping up and down. T-Bone chuckles and say to Jimmy "To new friends?" "To new friends and a adventure." Jimmy replide offering a hand shake, T-Bone & Razor obiviously shakes the brown bear's hand, then Feral and Felina do the same.

"Alright Commander, now you shake hands with the Swat Kats." Hazel said. Feral gives the panda a deadly look and say "The day I do that miss Minamoto, is the day I shave my head bald and shoot myself."

"Well, damn you hate them that much?" Dustin asked looking at the giant brown furred commander. "Hate is a strong term, I prefer **loathe** the Swat Kats." Feral retorted. "Same thing." Dustin replide groaning afterwards.

"We should call him 'Mister Sunshine'." Jimmy whispered to T-Bone and the two snicker afterwards.

Unknown Location

Its a dark room. The only light was from the chandelier. A bunch of dark beings sitting at a round table. Two of them were robots, one was a green lizard like kat, another was a orange kat that looks like a skeleton, the other was a brown kat in a surge coat, one was a female kat in a nazi like uniform, the biggest one was a huge purple kat in a black cloak.

"Now my Dark Alliance," the purple kat announced "The Swat Kats & Enforcers had arrived in this new world with thoes fools. Their fate is sealed."

"Yes. The Swat kats time is up!" the orange kat shouted. "Now I'm gonna destroy thoes pest once and for all!" the male robot added. "We're gonna destroy them bolt for brains!" the female robot reprimanded.

"Thoessss Swat Katsss will beg for mercy!" the lizard kat continued. "I'm gonna shock them till their nervous system explodes!" the electrical kat picked up. "I only want revenge on T-Bone, but the others will suffer as well." the female kat finished.

"I wouldn't doubt them if I were you guys." a voice said. The purple kat turned to see a cloaked being with black dragon wings leanung on the wall.

"So. You think thoes fools you talked about really serve as a threat to our plans?" the purple kat asked with annoyance. "They teamed up wih the Swat Kats & Enforcers. Their powers are not to be taken lightly...Dark Kart." the figure explained calmly.

"Alright then...Brooklyn." Dark Kat smirked. Brooklyn the black dragon steps out of the shadows wearing a all black cloak, in his hands is a twin white scythe that is also a pair of nunchucks.

"With your expertise and my power of darkness, we can rule both worlds and claim ourselves supreme ruler of both worlds!" Brooklyn announced with confidence then starts to laugh with a sinister feeling.

**Note: Well, It was about time they explained to them the villain story and the villain segment, I probably didn't do a good job on it, hope you can guess the villains. Kai, Lisa, AXL, & Venus are more original characters from yours truly. I created another one, but, you won't see this one till much later. Till then, reviews are welcome, and see you soon! **


	12. Names Are Confidential

**Content: Fantasy violence, Mild Blood, Mild language, Comic mischief.**

**Chapter 12: Names are confidential**

After the introductions and storytelling, everyone decide to split into groups to go on patrol, as well as show the Swat Kats and Enforcers around the city.

"I'm sorry. I have to do something first, before I join you all." Kai the lion announced. "You'll come back soon?" Razor asked. "Do not worry. I'll come back Razor, I'm fasinated to learn more about you & T-Bone, as well as the Enforcers." Kai replied.

"I'm coming with you Kai," Blake the fox announced. "I might catch a socialize sickness." "Geez, you don't like us Blake?" T-Bone asked sternly. "Something like that tabby." Blake replied coldly.

"C'mon Blake, don't be like that." Tori the otter said calmly. Blake sharply looked at his friend and say with a cold feeling "I don't exactly trust a bunch of pilots Tori. They don't look strong and need their precious jet for battles."

"I won't need the Turbokat to hurt you sparky." T-Bone growled ready to punch the brown reddish fox. Kane the polar bear glares at Blake and say "C'mon buddy, their strong without the Turbokat. After all Razor broke my arm with ease."

"**Seriously?**" AXL the panther exclaimed. "Guilty as charged." the burly polar bear admitted. "You let him break your arm cause you had doubts. I don't have doubts at all Kane." Blake stated.

Kai opened up a white time portal and ask Blake "Are you coming?" the brown reddish fox nodded and walks with the brown lion through the white portal and fade away.

"What the heck is his problem?" Felina asked. "Blake is like that with everyone. You just gotta know him." Jimmy answered. "I think I like him, Blake don't like the Swat Kats either." Feral commented.

"Its not that Commander, he don't trust them, Felina, or you yet." Hazel the panda stated. "That's something me and him have in common." Feral replide coldly.

Jimmy, Kane, T-Bone, & Razor groaned from this.

Meanwhile.

Inside the time portal, Blake and Kai have a discussion about the heroes of Megakat city. "So Kai, what are your thoughts about them?" Blake asked. "Well, they seem interesting that's for sure." Kai answered.

"Not that interesting." Blake growled coldly.

"How so?"

"When I seen them in Megakat city, their world, I thought they were gonna give me a challenge. But, I was wrong, they require their jet called the Turbokat for battles."

"So? We have our magic powers."

"I don't need my thunder powers to win fights."

"I don't use my magic most of the time. I stick to my counter fighting style, never any use of my magic."

"I'll tell you this...they **suck**."

"Well, I never seen them fight yet, so I'll wait to cast judgment on them later. And the Enforcers?"

"**Pathectic!**"

"I'm not one to question your motives and thoughts Blake. But, that is harsh you know."

"Whatever."

"Why did you come with me anyway?"

"Easy. They made me wanna barf."

Kai nodded in disbelief as he and Blake exit the portal.

Meantime.

"Why don't we show you guys around town?" Jimmy suggested. "That way you can observe what the city is like." "Sure why not?" T-Bone said showing enthusiasm. "Well, the city is big show we'll split into two groups." Jimmy advised.

"Alright. How about I me, Lisa, Venus, Jack, & Hazel show the Enforcers around one half and you, Kane, AXL, & Tori show the Swat Kats around?" Dustin the rabbit suggested.

"Good idea Dustin, I'll stick close to Razor." Tori said holding Razor's right arm. The brown Swat Kat face was turning red from this. "Uh..uh..sure...Tori." Razor said stammering.

T-Bone couldn't but to snicker to himself from seeing this. "Well, get a move one! We don't have all day." Feral barked out. "Geez, calm down Commander, We're going." Dustin said with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

In one part of the city, the Enforcer group find themselves in the plaza portion of the city. "Big mall you guys have here." Felina commented looking around at the buldings surrounding them.

"This mall is small compared to the one in another city." Lisa the kangaroo stated. Then Lisa heard Venus the cheetah yelling at Jack the tiger, from what she can tell Jack was looking at other she-kats, which got Venus pissed off. The angry cheetah threw her tiger boyfriend on a park bench and marches towards him with authority.

"**Jackson what the hell were you doing looking at other girls?**" Venus asked sternly. "Don't use my full name!" Jack reprimanded, then Venus points her microphone at his throat at which a short blade came out from underneathe. Jack gulped and said with fear in his voice "I know better than to look at girls other than my friends and girlfriend!"

The cheetah was satified with that answer and puts her weapon away, but somehow levitate Jack and throws the tiger into the water fountain. "What did you do to him?" Felina asked.

"Well, my elemental power is gravity and I can mess around with the gravity around the person." Venus answered. Feral had a questionable look on his face, he turns to Lisa and ask "What power do you have miss Hardy?"

"Umm, its wood sir. But, me and Dustin's power of earth are not the same. I'll demonstrate" Lisa stated. She picks up a fallen tree branch and places it on the tree, then she concentrate her power and restores the tree.

"Amazing!" Felina said with her voice full of wonder. "So Trusdale's whole first name is 'Jackson'?" Feral asked. "Yes Commander. We call him 'Jack' for short." Hazel answered helping Jack out of the fountain.

Meanwhile.

The Swat Kats group was in the city hall portion of the city. "So AXL. Your name is short for something?" Razor asked curiously. "Don't you know 'Curiousity killed the kat'?" AXL replied playfully.

"I just thought I ask."

"Well, yes it is. But, if I told you, you would laugh."

"You don't have to tell me, if you don't wanna."

"Yeah, but since you asked. Its Alexander Xavier Lewis. In short AXL."

Jimmy and Kane had stopped walking and broke down into hysterical laughter.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"What's so funny?" the black panther shouted. "Xavier is a good middle name!" That statement just made the two bears laugh even harder.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA H A HA HA HA HA!"

AXL groaned in embarrasment. "I'm sorry AXL, I shoudn't have asked." Razor apologized. "Its not your fault Razor. I blame those two idiots over there laughing." AXL replied accepting his apology.

Jimmy and Kane had tried to hold back their laughter but soon continued.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"I'm sorry AXL, I coudn't help it!" Jimmy cackled. "Me too, first time hearing your whole name!" Kane chortled then going back into hysterical laughter.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

T-Bone was about to lose his patience with Jimmy & Kane's hysterical laughter when Tori whipered into his ear. "Call him..." the otter said then said the rest in the burly Swat Kat's ear, then she did the same to Razor.

Both Swat Kats nodded and T-Bone shouted "Hey **James** stop laughing!" "You too **Kennard**!" Razor added. That single comment made both bears stop laughing and had their faces turn red from hearing the Swat Kats call them by their first names. Then AXL had fell to the ground and broke down into laughter.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

Tori had giggled and said "About time those two got what they needed." "Do you have a whole first name too Tori?" Razor asked. "Its Victoria." she answered.

"I think its a beautiful name." Razor said with a flirt intention.

"Really? Thanks Razor." Tori said blushing.

T-Bone couldn't help to think _should Jimmy know the truth?_ T-Bone had shook his head and said to himself so quietly no one else could hear him. "No. He should never know. I don't wanna lie to him, but its better if he didn't know who me and Razor really are."

---Unknown Location---

Brooklyn had summond Hard Drive for a test mission. "Hard Drive!" the black dragon called. "What is it sir?" the brown electrical kat asked.

"Why don't you cause some problems in the Maverick Canyon the village of earth & Electro Valey the ghost town of thunder?"

"I thought you would never asked Brooklyn."

"First test their skills in Maverick Canyon, then the Electro Valley is your domain. Neverending Thunderstorms can strengthen you're powers. But, beware of Blake and his power of thunder and Dustin's power of earth."

"I'll do my best sir. That thunder punk & earth brat won't get near me."

"Carefull there Hard Drive, don't underestimate Blake or Dustin. Don't fail me or Dark Kat!" Brooklyn stated with a deadly tone.

"I won't fail you my lord!" Hard Drive said then activating his surge coat and with a single static of electricity the villain was gone.

**Note: I hope you enjoyed the crazy parts of this chapter. I wanna know what you thought of Blake's cold personality so far. Wait till you see what plans Hard Drive have for the team. Till then, later! **


	13. Electric Playground Pt 1

**Content: Fantasy violence, Mild blood, Mild language, Comic mischief.**

**Chapter 13: Electric Playground Pt 1**

"**I'm warning you guys...**" AXL groweld as he listens to Kane, Jack, & Dustin continue to laugh at AXL's whole name, Alexander Xavier Lewis.

"BWAH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"Oh, C'mon, even you gotta admit your name is funny!" Kane cackled. "Its worse than my whole name!" Jack chortled. "I'm sorry AXL, they just got me into laughing." Dustin chuckeld.

"Okay, my last name is funny, but the other names are alright." the black panther admitted. "So...Alex, are you going back to playing **_Street Fighter:Third Strike_ **anytime soon?" Kane joked.

"Or how about you call those **_X-Men_**you have and stop **_Magneto_** from destroying the world... Xavier?" Jack added. "Okay, that's just wrong guys, I'll stop before AXL hurts me." Dustin commented stopping his laughter, then leaving the room.

"At least you know when to stop Dustin." AXL said as he watched the light brown rabbit leave the room, then both the tiger and polar bear start to howl with hysterical laughter.

"BWAH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"Shaddup hyenas!" AXL barked, getting really pissed.

Dustin walks through the hallway when he saw Razor & Felina in front of him. "Hey Dustin, what's going on in there?" Felina asked. "Well, Kane & Jack are laughing at AXL's whole name...again." Dustin replied.

"T-Bone's not in there?" Razor questioned. "No, he's with Jimmy & Blake somewhere." the light brown rabbit answered. "**THAT'S ENOUGH!**" AXL yelled from the other room.

"I should have told those two morons to stop." Dustin groaned. "We better check it out!" Razor advised then the three ran towards the door.

They ran into the room to see AXL holding something in both his hands. It appears to be a chakram in the shape of a giant snowflake that's bigger than him, but the chakram itself is made out of complete solid ice.

"C'mon buddy, you don't wanna do something rash and crazy." Kane said in fear. "Its all in good fun, we're just messing with you." Jack added.

AXL had got into position, ready to throw the giant snowflakes at them when he said "It will be fun for me cause I can picture your body parts, organs, and ligaments in **ICE CUBES** when I'm done with you arrogant idiots!"

"AXL Stop!" three voices shouted. The black panther turned to see Felina, Razor, & Dustin standing right by the door. "AXL, put the snowflakes down and step away from the morons." Dustin said in a calm tone.

The panther didn't dismissed his snowflake weapons, instead he stomped his foot on the ground in front of the tiger and polar bear, creating shockwaves dashing towards the two, sending them to the metal wall.

_BANG!_

"I should have told you guys to stop before AXL started to hurt you." Dustin mocked from a distance. "Shaddup!" Jack & Kane groweld.

"How'd you get that giant snowflake?" Felina asked the black panther. "This? I made it a few seconds before you guys came in." AXL answered still holding the giant snowflake chakrams.

"How?"

"Well, my elemental power is blizzard and I can make things out of solid ice."

"How did you create that shockwave?" Razor questioned.

"That's easy, my fighting style is more about using my legs, so I can make shockwaves depending on how hard I hit the ground with my feet. So, me and Kane are opposites, his style is with his fist, mine is with my legs. And the whole water and ice power facter, go figure." the light blue masked panther stated.

"That explains why his legs are so muscular." Felina commented looking at AXL's muscular legs, though his upper body looks less muscular than his legs, almost normal.

"AXL's not stronger than me." Kane mumbled to himself.

Then Jimmy & T-Bone walks right into the room, holding electrical equipment. "Hey guys, did we miss anything?" T-Bone asked dropping the hardware on the ground.

"**Nope!**" all of them said flatly. "Where's Blake?" Dustin asked.

"He ran off," Jimmy answered, "He said something about a power surge in the Maverick Canyon."

"Power surge?" Razor questioned, when it hit him like a ton of bricks, "Hard Drive might be causing trouble in that town!"

Dustin's eyes grew wide from hearing this. "Jimmy, we should go help him check it out, please!" the light brown rabbit advised.

"Of course we will Dustin. Hate for anything to happen there, since it is your home." Jimmy replied with concern for the town.

"We know who's causing that power surge. A kat named Hard Drive." T-Bone stated.

"Hard Drive? Isn't that the guy with the surge coat you told us about?" AXL questioned.

"Yeah, and it seems like he's causing problems in your world." Razor explained.

"We should go," Dustin pointed out, "My mom's there and I'll never forgive myself if anything were to happen to her, she's the only one I have left!"

"Only one?" T-Bone thought. "T-Bone, we better get the Turbokat and go with them!" Razor stated.

"Roger!" T-Bone responded. "Me and Kane will stay here, since AXL pretty much bound us to the wall." Jack announced looking at the panther, who in return gave the tiger a glare. A glare saying _you-deserve-it-moron._

---Maverick Canyon---

Hard Drive was causing trouble using his surge coat throughout the canyon from a cliff. It was a beautiful deep canyon with a normal sized village with people living in it, along with a rocky terrain surrounding the village entrance and exit.

"Run! Run you varmints! Hard Drive's gonna fry everything here!" Hard Drive cackled as he overloads the village's light and power and watch the people run away from the villain's rampage.

_Zzzzzap! Zzzzzap! Zzzzzap!_

"You stop this now!" a female voice shouted. Hard Drive turned to see a beautiful female rabbit with light brown fur in a long white dress decorated with flowers.

"How brave of you to stand up to me, but its a waste of your time!" the brown electric kat ranted. "My son and his friends will come and stop you!" the female rabbit shouted bravely.

"I should be scared of this lady's brat and his friends," Hard Drive mocked, "Too bad you won't live to see them!" he shot a ball of electricity in her direction, when another streak of thunder came and saved her, causing the ball of lightning to diffuse into the ground the moment it landed.

"Who the hell did that?" Hard Drive shouted in rage. "Are you alright miss Brooks?" the figure asked.

The female rabbit looked up to see Blake in his black jeans, tall brown and white boots, navy sleevless vest armor, grey gloves, and a green scarf around his neck.

"Yes, I'm alright. Where's Dustin and the others?" she replied. "In a few seconds they'll be here." Blake stated.

"Mom!" a voice shouted. Blake and the she-rabbit looked in the air to see Dustin, Jimmy, & AXL falling from the sky out of Felina's helicopter, landing in front of them. The Turbokat was hovering right above them.

"Spoke too soon." Blake groaned but at the same time feeling relieved.

"Are you alright mother?" Dustin asked the she-rabbit. "Yes, don't worry about me, just get that guy over there." his mother replied pointing towards Hard Drive.

"You must be Hard Drive." Jimmy said with anger. "The one and only fur ball, I see the SWAT Kats have told you all about me." Hard Drive replied wth a mocking feeling as static formed around him.

"If you hurt her in anyway, I'll make sure you get hurt!" Dustin shouted.

"Come and get me you little runt!" Hard Drive joked as he fired a wave of thunder at the group, AXL of course counters.

"**SHARDS OF WINTER!**" the black panther yelled, sending an array of ice spears from his paws at the thunder wave, blocking it. Dustin joins AXL in his assualt.

"**EARTH SPIRE!**" the light brown rabbit yelled, sending sharp stone spires from the ground directly at Hard Drive, penetrating his static barrier and knocking him off the cliff.

_THUD!_

"You...little...brat!" Hard Drive groaned as he picks himself up from the ground. "Octopus missile...**DEPLOY!**" Razor shouted firing his trademark missile at the brown electrical kat, pining him back to the ground.

_THUD!_

"Damn you SWAT Kats!" Hard Drive cursed. Felina and Blake walk over to the electric villain, the female Enforcer points her gun and say with authority, "Your under arrest Hard Drive!"

Hard Drive didn't give up easily, "I'm not going to jail just yet Lt Feral. I've got another part of my mission!" he said as he touched the Octopus missile and attempts to self destruct it.

"Get down!" Blake shouted as he knocked Felina to the side, preventing her to get caught in the explosion, but Blake did.

_KA BOOM!_

"Blake!" Felina shouted. The female Enforcer turned to see Hard Drive going into the telephone wires.

"Catch me if you can!" Hard Drive joked then zipping through the wires.

"Ahhh!" Blake yelled in pain as flew towards the Turbokat, landing on the left wing of the black jet. "Blake are you alright?" T-Bone asked. The brown reddish fox stands with and say "I'm fine, its just a scratch. That bastard is gonna get hurt!" with that, green and yellow sparks of thunder circle around him and dash towards Hard Drive.

"Crud!" Jimmy, Dustin, & AXL groaned from seeing Blake using his power of thunder.

The Turbokat landed on the ground and both SWAT Kats jumped right out and ran towards the group.

"What's up with the fox?" T-Bone asked looking at the worried look on the three friends faces.

"Blake's using his power to go berserk on Hard Drive. Feel sorry for him." Dustin answered looking at the sparks flying.

"He's in the telephone wires!" Felina shouted from a distance.

"I'll stay and guard Dustin's mom!" AXL advised.

The four nodded and went after the two lightning beings.

**Note: This is my first 2-part chapter, this would have been longer, but it was not cooperating while I wrote it. I'll get pt 2 done soon, but until then reviews are welcome!**


	14. Electric Playground Pt 2

**Content: Fantasy violence, Mild blood, Mild language.**

**Chapter 14: Electric Playground Pt 2**

**---Electro Valley---**

The SWAT Kats along with Jimmy & Dustin caught up to Hard Drive and Blake in a place called Electro Valley. A ghost town with old and decrepit buildings, a big grey colored power plant that seems to be working, danger signs carved in wood, and lastly constant thunderbolts strike the ground at a fast pace. Meaning thunderstorms that never end.

"**Whoa!**" Razor exclaimed as he barely dodge a white thunderbolt that was aiming at him. "Where the heck are we?" T-Bone asked.

"Electro Valley," Jimmy answered, "The worst place in our world. With thunderstorms that never end."

"**Ahh!**" Dustin screamed as he dodge a thunderbolt and runs behind Jimmy. Hiding behind his back.

"You okay kid?" T-Bone asked the light brown rabbit, whoes body shaking from the bolt of thunder he dodge moments ago.

"Dustin doesn't like thunder." Jimmy explained.

"I hate thunder!" Dustin clarified still hiding behind the brown bear.

"I can see why." Razor commented looking at the crater in the ground from the lightning bolt he dodge five minutes ago.

Then a massive white bolt of thunder came flying at the four and they dodge it by a hair.

_Ka Boom!_

"Where did that come from?" T-Bone asked as he picks himself off the ground.

"Look over there!" Jimmy said pointing in front of them.

They see Blake & Hard Drive going one on one in a battle of thunder & Lightning. Hard Drive was surrounded by blue statics of lightning from his blue surge coat, while Blake was surrounded by a green aura of thunder from his sword. His sword was a long basic ninja sword with a very sharp tip, the blade was sliver, nicely polished and had emerald spheres embedded in it. The handle was a navy blue color mixed with a black color. The entire weapon itself looks like it can be shot like a chain, making act like a whip plus combined with a swords nature.

"You're not half bad for a fox." Hard Drive said as he blasted Blake with a ball of thunder.

"I actually got a complement from a second-rate thief?" the brown reddish fox questioned as he cuts the thunder ball with his sword, "How can thoes SWAT Kats have problems with you? You're weak!"

"Shut up!" the brown electrical kat shouted as he thrust his hand and shoot a stream of thunder at him, only to have Blake evade it by using his impressive speed that's like a lightning bolt.

Jimmy, Dustin, and the SWAT Kats caught up to them in the middle of battle, dodging more lightning and thunderbolts.

"Blake we're here to help!" Jimmy shouted as he gathers fire in both his hands to form two weapons. A blade that looks like a gun. The blade portion was long in a sliver color decorated with a ruby gemstones, the handle was the same as a gun handle with the trigger. Between the blade and the gun handle was the hole for the bullets to be shot from. Underneathe the handle was the slot for ammo reload.

Blake looked towards the guys and advise, "Fine, just dodge the lightning!"

"Nice weapon!" Razor complimented looking at the brown bears weapon and activates the shield on his Glov-a-trix.

"Thanks Razor," Jimmy replied, "I left them back in Metro City...so I called them here."

"Nice trick." T-Bone commented as he blocks a stray thunderbolt with his shield.

"Dustin what are you waiting for?" pestered Jimmy.

"Oh right!" Dustin said as he touches the ground digs into it to grab his weapon from the earth. A hammer that looks like an axe. The weapon was a yellow and brown color, mixing them into a gold color. Dustin's not a tall person so the weapon itself was up to his forhead. The hammer portion was big and was made out of solid rocks while the flat parts were made of steel. The axe portion was on the opposite sides of the hammer's flat parts with a sliver blade color and the blades were sharp enough to cut through a steel building.

"My other one is in for repairs," Dustin stated, "So I just thought of one and...here it is."

Then massive bolts of thunder coming from Blake and Hard Drive's combined powers come and strike the group. The four instantly dodge the attack and Dustin attack Hard Drive in retaliation.

"**GRAVE!**" the light brown rabbit yelled, a sharp grey spire rise from underneathe the brown electrical kat and hoist him into the air. Then four more sharp grey spires from four different directions and hit the villain. Razor fires a lightning grenade at Hard Drive, improving the damage.

_POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! Ka-Boom! _

"**DAMMIT TO HELL!**" Hard Drive bellowed as he fire a giant ball of thunder at Dustin.

"Dustin!" Razor shouted as he dashed towards the light brown rabbit, grabs him and dodge the giant thunderbolt. Landing on the ground.

_THUD!_

Dustin had his eyes closed when he opened them to see Razor holding him, laying on the ground.

"You okay kid?" the brown SWAT Kat asked.

"Yeah, thanks Razor." the light brown rabbit replied.

Hard Drive had a look of malice in his eyes and gather large amounts of lightning in his hands. Ready to kill both Dustin & Razor. Blake did whatever he can to prevent him from doing so by thrusting his chain/blade into the ball of lightning hoping to absorb it.

"Nice try fox," Hard Drive said mockingly, "But your friends are gonna die right there!" he throws the ball at the rabbit & SWAT Kat, hoping to kill them both. Jimmy & T-Bone dove into the lightning ball and took the hit. Protecting their friends.

"No!" Blake, Dustin, & Razor shouted as they watch their friends get electrocuted.

T-Bone and Jimmy was yelling in pain from the force of the shock. They felt like their souls were being removed from their bodies and being transfered somewhere else. The lightning ball diffused and both heroes land on the ground on their backs. Hard Drive laughs and exits the Electro Valley. Blake, Razor, & Dustin ran towards the fallen friends with small statics of thunder surrounding them.

"T-Bone wake up!" Razor shouted shaking his partner, "Damn you T-Bone! If you die right now before we find Dark Kat, so help me I'll kill you myself!"

"Get a grip Razor," Blake said calmly, "He's not dead."

"What do you mean?" the brown SWAT Kat questioned.

"The thunderbolt was fused with my thunder magic so the shock both Jimmy & T-Bone got is not fatal." the brown reddish fox explained.

"I hope your right." Razor murmured looking at T-Bone, whoes knocked out like a blown engine.

Then an Enforcer chopper hovers right above them, Felina & AXL was inside the helicopter.

"Everything alright down there?" Felina asked. She then notice T-Bone and Jimmy laying on the ground, knocked out from the lightning attack.

"T-Bone! Jimmy!" the female Enforcer shouted.

"They need help," Dustin mentioned, "We should get back to Metro City's infirmary."

With that they get the two fallen friends into the chopper and head out of the Electro Valley.

---Unknown Location---

Hard Drive return to the meeting room to find a very pleased black dragon and purple kat.

"Not bad Hard Drive," Brooklyn complimented, "I had doubts that you would fail if you didn't do your mission correctly like I told you."

"You even knocked out of killed one of the SWAT Kats." Dark Kat added like a evil grin on his face.

"Thank you Dark Kat, Sir Brooklyn." Hard Drive said bowing down to them.

"As promised the Electro Valley is your domain," Brooklyn droned, "You can just borrow some people to be your slaves."

"Thank you Sir Brooklyn." Hard Drive replied as he gets up from his bow and leaves the room.

"Oh God does it pay off to be sarcastic." Brooklyn said to Dark Kat.

"It would take more than lightning to kill thoes SWAT Kats." Dark Kat replied in a deadpanned tone.

"I can kill them right now."

"I don't want them to be destroyed so quickly. We have plenty of time to destroy them."

"You're right Dark Kat. For now we just wait for the perfect timing. I really wanna destory Jimmy and his crappy friends, but I'll wait."

With that Brooklyn flap his wings and heads straight into the upper balcony to find a female kat in a navy and pink nazi uniform.

"So...when do I get to destroy them?" she asked.

"In two days," Brooklyn replied, "But first we have to make a short trip to Pumadyne and Alkatraz island for your crew...Turmoil."

"Two days is a pain," Turmoil said dryly, "But its worth it to destroy T-Bone."

**Note: This ends my 2-part chapter. I know you expected more, but the next chapter will come saturday or before. Till then reviews are most welcome.**


	15. Body Switch

**Content: Comic Mischief.**

**Chapter 15: Body Switch**

After the events that took place in the Electro Valley with Hard Drive, Hazel, Kane, & Razor are in the infirmary with T-Bone & Jimmy, who were struck by the combined lightning of Hard Drive & Blake. Jimmy is the first to wake up, but something is wrong.

"Argh," Jimmy groaned, but he seems different, "What happend?"

"I'm glad you're alright T-Bone," Razor said in reliefe, "You and Jimmy were struck by Hard Drive's lightning."

"But how come you sound like Jimmy?" Hazel asked.

"What are you talking about Hazel?" Jimmy asked throwing another question.

"Your voice," Hazel answered, "You sound like Jimmy."

"I'am Jimmy!" Jimmy said in a stern voice.

"Sure you are T-Bone," Kane commented, "If you don't believe us then look in the mirror."

"Okay I will!" Jimmy droned as he walks towards the mirror and looks into it. He see a reflection of T-Bone instead of his reflection. Jimmy was puzzeld to see his friend's image, when he looked closer at his body to find himself in T-Bone's SWAT Kat uniform.

"Okay what the heck is going on?" Jimmy asked in a annoyed tone, "I look like T-Bone!"

"You are T-Bone!" Hazel and Kane said at the same time losing their patience.

"You two suck you know that?" Jimmy barked, "Do I have to take a test or something to prove I'm the one and only Jimmy?"

"Alright then _**Jimmy** _name one thing you know about me or Kane." Hazel challenged.

"Fine," Jimmy replied, "In fourth grade during lunch time, Kane was the one who barfed in your lunch box and I said Tommy Richardson did it."

Hazel eyes grew wide from hearing this, while Kane gave Jimmy the _off-with-your-head _sign. Razor was speechless from this.

"You did it Kane?" Hazel asked sternly giving the burly polar bear the death glare, "I pushed Tommy off the monkey bars and threw him into the girls bathroom for that!"

"There is a logical explanation for that!" Kane replied fearfully.

Then both friends realized Jimmy was telling the truth. "Jimmy?" they questioned.

"And Bingo was his name-O!" Jimmy replied sternly.

"But if your in T-Bone's body then..." Razor started, but then he heard a yawn, indicating T-Bone had woke up, "...T-Bone is in Jimmy's body."

"Hey guys," T-Bone yawned but he see his body in front of a mirror, "Why am' I over there?"

Hazel nor Razor could not really answer his question when Kane had said, "Why don't you go look at yourself in the mirror?"

T-Bone nodded and walks towards the mirror to see a reflection of Jimmy instead of his own. He was puzzeld to see this when he looked closely at his body and find himself in Jimmy's attire.

"Why am' I wearing Jimmy's clothes?" T-Bone asked, "Why do I look like him?"

Then both the tabby SWAT Kat and brown bear gave each other a good hard look at the other's body.

"Jimmy?" T-Bone questioned.

"T-Bone?" Jimmy questioned back.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**"both of them yelled loudly now realizing they somehow switched bodies.

"Crud I'm a kid again!" T-Bone cursed under his breath.

"How the heck did I get into his body?" Jimmy whined panicky.

"Get a grip!" Hazel growled.

"I wonder how did this happen?" Kane pondered.

Razor thought deeply about this problem, until he remembered what Blake had said: "_The thunderbolt was fused with my thunder magic so the shock both Jimmy & T-Bone got is not fatal."_

"Maybe the shock they got from both Blake & Hard Drive's thunder must have cause them to switch bodies." Razor stated though he doesn't want to believe it for himself.

"Are you saying me and Jimmy switched bodies because of their lightning?" T-Bone Queried.

"Got a better theory?" Kane retorted.

"Negative," T-Bone replied, "Why don't we go back to the Electro Valley, get struck by lightning again and get our bodies back, huh?"

"Double negative," Hazel said, "We don't know where to find Hard drive and Blake & Dustin went to find him."

There was a awkward silence between T-Bone & Jimmy until they both broke it.

"**We're stuck like this for good?**"they both yelled panicky.

"Calm down!" Hazel shouted making the two shut up then calms her voice down a bit, "We don't know that for sure, but for the time being you'll both have to adjust to each others body types."

"I think I already got Jimmy's body down," T-Bone spoke out feeling the brown fur, "Geez little buddy, your fur is so fuzzy and hot. Makes winter time a breeze for you doesn't it?"

"Fuzzy?" Jimmy questioned.

"Like a regular ol' teddy bear." Hazel commented.

"Very funny Hazel," Jimmy said sarcastically but he then looks at T-Bone's muscles and say, "Geez T-Bone, you're just as strong as Kane."

"Just as strong?" T-Bone mocked.

"Don't give him ideas Jimmy," Kane boasted, "T-Bone and Razor are strong, but not as strong as me and AXL."

"Let's put this body to the test then buddy," Jimmy suggested but then he starts to feel very hot from wearing the mask, "Crud wearing this mask and helmet is hot!" he tries to take off the mask when Razor grabs his arm with lightning reflex.

"**Don't even think about taking off that helmet ot mask!**" Razor said with a deadly tone.

"Why not?" Jimmy questioned.

"They have reasons for wearing it so respect their privacy Jimmy." Hazel stated sternly.

"You say it like its a big secret!"

"T-Bone may I hit my best friend even though he's in your body?" Kane asked as he cracks his knuckles.

"Go ahead," T-Bone answered, "But I'll feel it when I get my body back."

"I'll have AXL give you ice for that." Kane replied then he punches Jimmy in T-Bone's gut.

_POW!_

"Dammit all!" Jimmy cursed as he puts his hands on his stomach, "Geez I'm sorry about that damn you! How the hell I'm gonna know thier idenities are a **big secret!**"

"Its okay Jimmy," Razor said, "No need to blow it out of proportion."

"I'll heal you since I don't want T-Bone to feel that when you two get your right bodies back and AXL's not here," Hazel droned as she walks towards Jimmy in T-Bone's body, puts her hand on his stomach and shout, "**HEALING WIND!**"a green wind barrier surrounded Jimmy and heal his pain instantly.

"That was cool!" Razor commmented from seeing the Healing Wind spell effect.

"Thanks," Hazel replied, "Anyway what should we do?"

"Hmm, I guess I could show Jimmy how to use the Glov-a-Trix." Razor suggested.

"And pilot the Turboakat?" Jimmy asked eagerly. "**No way!**"T-Bone growled.

"I'll go tell Jimmy's dad about this situation, he'll know what to do." Hazel announced.

"Don't tell **Feral** or Felina about this!" Razor advised.

"Why?"

"Just don't Hazel. Please."

"Alright." with that the panda walks out of the room towards the laboratory.

"So what do I do?" T-Bone asked.

"You're coming with me for training." Kane answered with grin on his face.

"Oh no!" Jimmy groaned. "Oh no what?" Razor asked.

"Kane's training is like a monster truck ralley!" Jimmy answered.

"Wimp!" the burly polar bear barked as he grabed T-Bone in Jimmy's body by the arm and hauls him out of the room.

"Hey I didn't sign up for this!" T-Bone shouted.

"Go easy on him," Jimmy suggested, "He's not use to your kind of training."

"Jimmy this is me you're talking to not Blake." Kane said as he pulls T-Bone away from them.

"Good luck T-Bone!" Jimmy intoned while T-Bone gave him a glare saying _shut-the-hell-up._

"You're going with me for training too _big buddy._" Razor said as he grabs Jimmy in T-Bone's body by the arm and haul him away.

---

Hazel explains the problem to Professor Wilder and luckily he found out how to reverse it. "Well, if we can get Hard Drive's surge coat and combine it with Blake's thunder magic it can reverse the process." the professor stated.

"But where to find Hard Drive is beyond me." Hazel said with a sigh.

"We already found the street rat!" a voice said. The panda turned around to see Blake & Dustin walking towards her, who was dragging Hard Drive on the ground wrapped up in rocks to cancel out his surge coat powers.

"Where'd you guys find Hard Drive?" Hazel asked in surprise as she looks at the brown electrical kat.

"The Electro Valley," Blake answered coldly, "He was acting like a king with slaves so we got payback."

"Lucky I was with him to weaken Hard Drive." Dustin commented.

"How can a brat like you ever harm the great Hard Drive?" the brown electrical kat question himself.

"If you're so great then how come you don't know Earth **beat** Thunder?" Dustin answered which made Hard Drive speechless.

"Well now we can fix the Jimmy & T-Bone problem," Professor Wilder stated, "Blake can you remove his surge coat and when Felina or Feral come back from Megakat city they can throw him in jail."

Blake nodded and takes away Hard Drive's navy blue surge coat. Dustin had a look of confusion when he asked, "What T-Bone and Jimmy problem?"

---

T-Bone was busy dodging Kane's relentless punch combos in a boxing ring in a gymnasium in Metro City.

"Crud! How do you have all this energy left after we've been traing for **three hours?**" T-Bone practically exclaimed still dodgin punches.

"I had years to develop my skills!" Kane answered stopping his attacks.

"If I was in my body," T-Bone said breathing hard, "I would have knocked you out two hours ago." with that he fell to the ground on his back.

"At least you did better than Jimmy." the burly polar bear whispered as he picks up T-Bone in Jimmy's body and carry him out of the gym on his shoulders.

---

"I'm so sorry Razor!" Jimmy apologized for the fourth time as he see Razor tied up in Bolas, Spider Chain missiles, and Grappling hooks, plus being pinned to the ground by Octopus missiles. His sleeves ripped off by Slicer missiles.

"Jimmy...its okay. Its just practice!" Razor replied breathing hard.

Jimmy in T-Bone's body removed the array of missiles of the brown SWAT Kat and picks him off the ground and ask, "On a scale of one to ten how bad was my Glov-a-Trix training?"

Razor thinks hard about and answer, "**Nine out of ten.**"

"I did horrible." Jimmy said sadly.

"Its your first attempt so don't put yourself down like that." Razor said with encouragement.

"Thanks Razor," Jimmy smiled, "Let's go to the park for a bit."

"That sounds safe- I mean cool." Razor replied.

---

The two walk into the park to find Kane and T-Bone sitting on a park bench. "Hey guys!" Razor greeted.

Kane waves at them and ask, "How'd it go Razor?"

"Do you need **details?**"

"No I don't."

T-Bone & Jimmy look at their original bodies and shout, "**I want my body back!**"

"Geez, T-Bone its so hard moving around in your body!" Jimmy complained.

"Very funny, your body gets worn out after three hours of rough training!" T-Bone shot back.

"I'm surprise you two still have energy to throw insults at each other." a voice said. The two turned to the left to see Hazel, Blake, Dustin, & Professor Wilder walking towards them with a metal device in his hands that looks like a laser gun.

"What do you have their dad?" Jimmy asked.

"Well its a device that can give and you and T-Bone's body back son." Professor Widler answered.

"Cool!" Razor said with a sigh of reliefe.

"I'm sorry about the heavy body joke T-Bone." Jimmy apologized.

"I'm sorry about the worn out body joke little buddy." T-Bone apologized as well.

"Hold still guys." Hazel advised as the professor aims the gun at them and with a quick flash of light from the gun, the beam went towards the two friends and surrounded them till it faded away.

"How do you guys feel right now?" Blake asked as the two pat their bodies with their usual awkward silence until one of them broke it first.

"I think i'm not gonna forget that 'Teddy Bear' comment for a while," Jimmy's voice emitted from his body until he realized it, "It worked! We're back in our own bodies!"

"Music to my ears little buddy!" T-Bone said happily.

"What a reliefe!" Razor said then falls asleep on Kane's shoulder.

**Note: I was gonna put this chapter up last saturday, but I had to make changes with it first. Hope you enjoyed the crazy parts of this chapter (I longest one I written so far.) chapter 16 will have another villain come and cause trouble, this time its Turmoil! Read & Review please!**


	16. Strange Sunset Pt 1

**Author's Note: For the next two chapters, the first character background you'll learn about is my musical defender character Jack. I'll do this throughout the story with all my characters, that way they won't be surrounded in mystery for when people read this fic. **

**Content: Fantasy Violence & Comic Mischief**

**Chapter 16: Strange Sunset Pt 1**

A day has passed since the body switch disaster. T-Bone was in a garage cleaning the Turbokat, trying to get his mind of the Dark Allaince and body switch problem. Jack was right across the SWAT Kat playing _Tetris _on the computer. T-Bone stopped to take a break from cleaning the jet and walked up to Jack.

"Hey Jack," the burly SWAT Kat greeted, "What are you doing?"

"Hiya T-Bone," the brown and black stripped tiger replied, "Just playing some game Dustin recommended to me. He says it can make me use my brain."

T-Bone had a questionable look on his face and was ready to laugh at him, but he decided to leave it alone. Hazel had walked in the room with her fan/spear in her hand, she looked angry for some reason.

"Hazel what's wrong?" T-Bone asked, though from the panda's face expression it can't be good.

"Those moron friends of mine are **DEAD** when I see them." Hazel growed as she gripped her spear.

"What moron friends?" T-Bone questioned.

"My guess its Jimmy and Kane," Jack commented, "As usual they must have done something stupid to make her mad."

'Mad' didn't seem to cover it, the panda was livid with anger as a violent mini hurricane formed around her. Jack occasionally cast a barrier around him and T-Bone to block the mini hurricane.

"They ruined my cake for the **_ONE-HUNDREDTH_** time!" Hazel yelled in fustration.

"Hazel," T-Bone called calmly, "Please calm down. Take a deep breath and calm down."

The panda heard the tabby SWAT Kat's words and did what he instructed. Jack went back to playing his game, not trying to pay attention or want to know what Jimmy & Kane did to make her made.

"You're right T-Bone," Hazel exhaled gently, "I'm tired of those two messing up my cake, accident or not."

"Why don't me and you walk outside for a while?" T-Bone suggested.

_What are you plaining T-Bone? _Jack thought getting a little angry by that suggestion.

Hazel thinks about it and nodds a yes, "I told Tori to ask Razor. I bet he's all worn out from yesterday, having Jimmy in your body must have caused him grief like he does to me on the regular basis."

"Okay then," T-Bone replied, he turns to Jack, "For the record Jack, Dustin **insulted** you when he said that game can make you use your brain."

The brown furred and black striped tiger was livid as he bangs his fist on the computer consol and make a dent on the keyboard. The computer screen said 'New high score! 500,000 points!' though Jack was too busy with steam coming out of his nose to notice his high score.

"Wait till I find that pip-squeak!" Jack shouted, "I'll make him clean my car for a month!"

---

Razor and Tori were in another part of the laboratory talking while the brown kat was repairing his Glov-a-Trix (The one Jimmy messed up) using Professor Wilder's technology.

"Was Jimmy giving you problems while he was in T-Bone's body?" Tori asked.

Razor turned his attention to the brown otter when he reply, "Tori the word _'Problems'_ is not the right word I would use to describe it."

"Was he really that bad?" Tori blinked.

"Don't get me wrong, Jimmy is a good kid, but his work with machines is bad, bad, **BAD!**" the brown SWAT Kat stated.

"What did he do to you?" she asked.

"Well its like this..." Razor said then going into explanation of yesterday.

---

_"Alright Jimmy, I'll teach you how to use the Glov-a-Trix." Razor announced as he and Jimmy were in a shooting gallery. Bulls-eye targets all around, trick mirrors, and tables for cover._

_"Great, I did wanna learn to use this thing!"Jimmy said eagerly as he gripped the Glov-a-Trix, (Though he was in T-Bone's body at the time.)_

_"Like your enthusiasm kid." Razor complimented._

_"I'm not a kid!" Jimmy said in defense, "Dustin's a kid! I'm the same height as you...when I'm in my regular body that is."_

_"Dustin's also shorter than both of us, now pipe down and let me show you how it works."the brown SWAT Kat ordered._

_They walk into the bulls-eye dome for test fire, Razor first fire a Slicer Missile at a target and cuts it to shredds for demonstration._

_"That was my Slicer missile, one of my personal favourites," Razor explained, "Great for cutting down enemy's jets and breaking down walls."_

_"Okay, though I don't wanna know how sharp are the blades." Jimmy responded._

_"Now its your turn to fire one." Razor commanded._

_Jimmy aims the Glov-a-Trix at a test target and fired a Slicer missile and successfully cuts it down, "Alright!" Jimmy said in triumph._

_"Not bad Jimmy," Razor complemented, "Now fire one more than we can move on."_

_Jimmy fires one more Slicer missile and cuts down a target, but this time the projectile hit a trick mirror and bounces off it, heading towards Jimmy. He ducks the missile then it went towards Razor, who dodge roll the attack, but found his sleeve was cut off and arm was cut with three lines going horizontally, releasing small amounts of blood._

_"Are you okay Razor?" Jimmy asked as Razor gets off the ground._

_"I'm not hurt badly," Razor groaned, "Let's move on shall we?"_

_They move on to a room with many pipes and large opening in the ceiling. In the air was hovering targets and moving platforms._

_"Your next lesson is to use Grappling Hooks, Bolas, & Spider Chain missiles." Razor announced._

_"Cool," Jimmy replied, "But what's a Spider Chain missile?"_

_"This," Razor answered firing a small yellow missile that expanded into three grey electrical cables that grabbed a target and electrocuted it, sending it to the ground, "That answer your question?"_

_"Entirely," Jimmy replied, "How do we reach the platforms high above us?"_

_"Grappling hooks my friend," Razor answered as he fired a grappling hook in the air and wraps itself around a pipe, lifting the brown SWAT Kat into the air and lands on the moving platform, "You're up next kid."_

_"I'm not a kid!" Jimmy barked as he fired a grappling hook at a pipe and did the same thing Razor did._

_"I knew calling you kid would motivate you." Razor smirked._

_"Yeah, for that I'll do even better!" Jimmy boasted as he fired a Spider Chain missile at a moving target, the missile however missed and bounced off a wall and retreated back towards him. Razor moved him out of the way and got wrapped up in the missile instead._

_"Razor are you alright?" Jimmy asked, "You didn't have to protect me."_

_Razor couldn't help but grumble under his breath, but he really couldn't blame Jimmy either._

_---_

"I think I get the story Razor." Tori said stopping the brown kat's story.

"I know, I'm over dramatic about it." Razor drawled.

"I know what could cheer you up," the brown otter said, "I nice walk in the park will make you feel better."

"I'm up for it Tori," Razor smiled, "What do you wanna do?"

"I told Hazel we'd meet her and T-Bone by the park," Tori answered, "So we can plan our fun day together- I mean our plan to help you guys calm down from yesterday."

Razor nodded and followed the brown otter outside the door. What they didn't know, Jack was under the table and over heard their conversation...

On purpose.

"I wonder why the heck are Tori & Hazel being too friendly with the SWAT Kats?" the brown furred and black stripped tiger questioned himself, "Exspecially Hazel & T-Bone. I can't help but to wonder why T-Bone act and somewhat look familar to me,"

Jack gets up from his hidden position and walks outside with a evil grin on his face, "I'll just follow them, without being detected and analyze Razor and T-Bone's motives. **Exspecially you T-Bone.**" the last sentence he said it with a deadly tone, the tiger grabbed his weapon and headed outside.

His weapon was a grey colored electric guitar with indestructible strings, black onyx gemstones decorated the brown colored handle, the base of the guitar looked the same as a standard knight's shield with a mirror in the center that reflects anything that hits it.

---

Hazel, Tori, and the SWAT Kats were walking in the park when they came across a red colored vending machine.

"You guys thirsty for anything?" Hazel asked the two SWAT Kats.

"Yeah, milk will do us fine." T-Bone replied.

"Okay, what flavor?" Tori asked.

"Flavor?" Razor blinked.

"We have different flavor milk here," the brown otter explained, "Normal milk, chocolate milk, and strawberry milk."

T-Bone and Razor think long hard about it and came to an decision, "Chocolate."

Hazel inserts two dollars into the machine and two brown colored cans came out. The panda gives it to the SWAT Kats and both take a sip causing their eyes to grow wide from the taste.

"How do you guys like it?" Hazel asked.

"This is great!" T-Bone said in joy, "Remind me to buy two boxes of this stuff!"

"You don't have milk like this in Megakat city." Razor commented.

"Maybe you can show us around your city sometime." Hazel suggested.

"We really didn't get a full tour when we were there." Tori mentioned.

"That's because you have Commander Feral on your backs," T-Bone stated, "I can think of nintey-nine ways to describe Feral, but I'd rather not ruin this beautiful day and the time me and Razor spend with you beautiful girls."

"You're right T-Bone," Hazel smiled, "Let's to the movies for a while."

"Yeah, they got this new horror movie I wanna check out." Tori commented.

"What kind of horror movies you have here?" Razor asked eagerly.

"Wait till you see Razor." Tori replied with a flirt intention.

T-Bone and Hazel groaned at this and followed the two out of the park. What they didn't know, Jack was hiding in the bushes and heard everything.

"So they're going to the movies eh?" Jack said with a detective voice, "Well I better follow the madame's and SWAT Kats and investigate this movie plan." the brown furred and black stripped tiger moved out of the bushes and accidentally bumped into two figures.

"Hey I'm walking here!" Jack growled only to see he bumped into Jimmy & Kane, "Oh, I didn't notice it was you two I bumped into."

"Whatever Jack," Kane groaned, "We just caught our breath after we made a mad dash from Hazel."

"Yeah, she was **extremly **angry at us," Jimmy explained, "Once again by accident we made her cake fall."

"For the one-hundredth time," Jack stated, "She practically formed a hurricane around her, that's how angry she is with you two."

"She seems to calm down now," Jimmy returned, "Since she's with Tori and the SWAT Kats."

"We should avoid her anyway bud," Kane advised, "Who knows when she'll get her anger back up."

_I got an idea. _Jack though with a grin.

"What are you grinning about Jack?" Kane asked the tiger.

"I'm gonna need help with my investigation on the SWAT Kats my burly friend." the brown furred and black stripped tiger replied.

"Why are you investigating the SWAT Kats?" the polar bear blinked, raising an eyebrow

"I have a little theory on T-Bone I need to prove to myself." Jack answered.

"T-Bone's a good kat," Jimmy spoke out, "What theory could **you** possibly have on him?"

"You two will just have to come see for yourselves," Jack grinned, "Come with me."

"Come with you where?" Kane asked flatly.

"To the movies," the tiger answered, "That's where the SWAT Kats and the girls are headed."

"Are you nuts?" Jimmy barked, "Hazel's there and she'll notice us!"

"You and Kane are with the master of concealing," Jack boasted, "The girls won't notice a thing, now let's make a exit stage right ya'll!" with that the brown furred and black stripped tiger draggs his companions on a insane quest to prove his unknown theory, while the brown furred bear and polar bear groans from this.

---

Inside the movie theater, Tori, Hazel, and the SWAT Kats were watching the movie _Eight legged Freaks _in the third row in the front of the theater, with two medium size popcorn buckets besides them.

"Why'd it have to be a movie about **bugs?**" T-Bone whispered to himself with a groan.

"I'm surprised they let us in with our mask and helmets on." Razor whispered to Tori, who was holding the popcorn bucket.

"I have my ways." Tori whispered back with a smirk.

"I hate anything with bugs." Hazel whispered to herself with a groan, while holding the popcorn bucket.

"C'mon Hazel," Tori whispered to the panda, "Bugs are gross I agree, but they do well in horror movies."

"At least you and T-Bone have something in common." Razor whispered getting a glare from T-Bone afterwards.

In the back rows near the exit, Jack, Jimmy, & Kane sneak inside, with Jimmy holding a large soda in his paws.

"Cool I haven't seen this movie yet!" Jimmy whispered eating some popcorn.

"You're gonna share that right?" Kane whispered.

"Fine, but get your own soda." the brown furred bear whispered back.

"Pay attention you two!" Jack whispered, "We're here to observe the subject known as 'T-Bone'."

"You observe while me and Jimmy watch the movie." Kane whispered.

"Fine." the tiger whispered back. He observes T-Bone carefully (Though he's in the front row) with keen eye sight and analyze him carefully.

_T-Bone cleary has a dislike of bug movies,_ Jack thought as he anaylze the burly SWAT Kat, _I cleary don't understand why T-Bone act and looks so familar to me._ He soon go into a flash back of his own past.

---

_Jack was at the age of 7 when he was praticing playing a small red electric guitar, He couldn't get it right however cause everytime he strums the guitar strings they break. That made the young tiger cry._

_"Why are you crying little guy?" a voice asked. Jack looked up to see another tiger person who looked like him, except his fur was tan with brown stripes over his body. His eyes were a black onyx color similar to Jack's grey onyx color. He wore a black leather jacket with a red t-shirt, blue jeans, brown boots, and a sliver chain on his neck._

_"The guitar strings keep breaking everytime I try to play it." Jack replied with small tears falling from his face. The figure wipes the young tiger's tears and takes out his black electric guitar. Then he picks up Jack and places him on a chair_

_"Okay little guy I'll show you how it works," the figure said, "The trick is to not strum the guitar not to hard, but not to soft either. You wanna try to balance the two equally, though if you wanna loud sound pitch you strum it hard but not extremly, the same goes for a soft sound pitch, you strum it lightly but not to lightly."_

_"I'm confused." Jack blinked._

_"I'll show you then dude." the figure replied, he strums the guitar creating a medium sound pitch that amaze the little tiger._

_"That's what I keep trying to do!" Jack said in excitment._

_"Like I said earlier, you need a equal balance of hard and soft sound pitch," the figure replied giving the little tiger another red guitar, "Give it another try kid."_

_Jack nodded and strums the guitar creating a soft sound pitch._

_"You got it little guy!" the figure smiled._

_"Yeah, thanks alot...Nick." Jack said happily._

---

"Jack snap out of it!" Jimmy said snapping his fingers, to wake the tiger from his daze.

"Huh? What happened?" Jack asked still in his daze.

"Well besides that fact you missed the end of the movie," Kane stated, "The girls and the SWAT Kats were heading off to the beach."

The brown furred and black stripped tiger shakes his head and walks away, "C'mon, there's more about T-Bone I have to prove to myself, that determine if I'm right or wrong about it." Jack said with determination.

Jimmy and Kane had a big questionable look on their faces about Jack's sudden actions.

"I've never seen Jack like this before." Jimmy said to Kane.

"I know," the burly polar bear replied, "How can a SWAT Kat make Jack think so much, let alone cause him to **think?**"

"And Jack's not a person who think drastically unless danger is coming." the brown furred bear retorted.

"This is more serious to him for reasons of his own, so let's follow him and see where this goes." Kane advised.

"Rodger that bud." Jimmy returned then walks out of the theater with his polar bear companion.

---Unknown Location---

Turmoil was getting her crew ready for her attack on the SWAT Kats, when Brooklyn appeared before her.

"Are you ready Turmoil?" the black dragon asked.

"Yes! This time T-Bone won't trick me like he did last time!" Turmoil replied with hatered towards T-Bone, "His betrayal will cost him and his partner their lives!"

"I'm almost glad I'm not the one who falls in love," Brooklyn grumbled under his breath, then soon focus his attention back on the female kat, "Do whatever you want to the SWAT Kats, but destroy Jack, the metal musician. His guitar can cause problems for you and your crew Turmoil."

"How can some musician cause problems for me?" Turmoil asked.

"Because of his power of Metal, that's how it can cause problems." Brooklyn explained acidly.

"Since he can be a threat, I'll have my crew destroy him first Brooklyn."

"Do as you wish Turmoil."

With that the female kat when to her giant steel fortress and heads off, then Brooklyn walks out of the room and grumble to himself.

**Note: Sorry if this chapter was very long to read, this went through certain changes (Another 2-part chapter). That's only a part of Jack's past you'll learn about, the rest and the battle with Turmoil will come soon...I hope. Till then read and review and tell me what you think of Jack so far please.**


	17. Strange Sunset Pt 2

**Author's note: Please forgive me if T-Bone is a little OOC. If you see any song lyrics, its not mine!**

**Content: Fantasy violence & Comic mischief**

**Chapter 17: Strange Sunset Pt 2**

---Aero Mountain---

Blake was sparring with Venus in the Aero Mountains, a large mountain with a big city at the very top with the ground covered in snow, industrial sized skyscrapers, and hovering cars. Big gust of wind swarm across the sky with grace.

"You've gotten better Venus." Blake complimented as he dashed towards her, aiming his chain-blade at her chest.

"Thanks, you improved alot too Blake." Venus replied as she dashed towards the brown reddish fox, aiming her microphone that's also a rapier at his chest.

The two entered a battle of pure speed, clashing blades with one another. Venus tried to stab Blake in his arm, but he slightly moved to the side and thrusted his sword at the cheetah's leg, but she jumped in the air and tried to stab at his neck. Blake simply moved his head and gave her a quick smack to her back with his sword and sent her flying, landing on her feet safely.

"You're good at tracking a person's weak points," Blake commented, "But unless you know your target's skills and abilities, that will be rendered useless dispite what kind of blade you have."

The cheetah just nodded and put away her weapon, "That should be enough for today. You wanna grab something to drink or something Blake?" Venus asked.

"No thanks Venus," Blake answered coldly, "You go on ahead and relax yourself."

"Aww, C'mon, you're sweating up bullets faster than Kane and AXL do when they train."

"That's because I don't only train my psychical body, I train my mind as well for any coming battle."

"So how come you don't sparr with Kai?"

"Only certain occasion we sparr together. Other than that I only sparr with you, Jimmy, and stupid mutt Ricky Bradley."

"And by force Dustin. Me I asked and got what I wanted."

"For you I..." Blake stopped when he sharply looked in the sky to see a giant steel fortress hovering over the city.

"What's that thing?" Venus asked looking at the giant steel fortress.

"Apparently more of the SWAT Kats villains!" the brown reddish fox answered coldly.

---

Tori, Hazel, & the SWAT Kats were playing volleyball on the beach with Hazel and T-Bone on one side of the court and Tori and Razor on the other side. Razor and Tori were winning by four points, bringing the score five to one.

"Give up yet?" Razor joked.

"Not a chance Razor." Hazel replied.

"Well, its T-Bone's serve now." Tori announced.

T-Bone smirked when he threw the ball in the air and pound it with sheer force, sending it over the net and heading towrds Razor.

"Not this time big buddy!" Razor grinned as he volley the serve and send the ball high in the air towards Tori.

"I got it Razor!" Tori announced as she volley the ball back into the air, alerting the brown SWAT Kat to spike the ball. Razor ran towards the ball and spiked it, but Hazel leaped into the air and barely blocked it. The ball went over towards T-Bone and he volley the ball into the air towards the panda, she volley the ball into the air alerting the burly SWAT Kat to spike it.

"My turn buddy!" T-Bone smirked as he leap into the air and spike the a ball hard, sending into the ground and buries it in sand.

Making the score five to two.

"Rock 'n' Roll!" T-Bone gloated.

Razor digs the ball out of the ground and holds it in his paws, "Don't celebrate yet big buddy." he said.

"Yeah, you two are behind by three points." Tori added.

What they didn't know Jack, Jimmy, & Kane were behind barrels watching the sports game.

"Damn T-Bone's strong." Jimmy whispered as he just seen T-Bone spike the ball into the ground.

"I should sparr with him sometime," Kane whispered, "Maybe I can give him some pointers."

"You're just saying that cause he might be stronger than you!" the brown furred bear remarked with a snicker.

The burly polar bear just shot Jimmy a bona fied death glare, bearing his fangs in malice, "Buddy unless you wanna get hurt, do me a favor and shut the hell up!" Kane growled.

"You're also saying that cause T-Bone burned your pants off when you was showing him how to use my powers." Jimmy remarked again.

"How did you know?"

"T-Bone told AXL then told Dustin told me."

"When I see Dustin & AXL, I'm doubling the training they get."

Jack was ignoring the two and had his attention towards T-Bone. _I need to know who and why T-Bone reminds me of someone I know! _Jack shouted in his mind, then going into another flashback of his past.

---

_Jack was at the age of 10 when he was walking with the figure called Nick in a giant city of steel, with multiple robot machines roaming around the streets and sidewalks, stainless steel skyscrapers that touched the sky, mechanical traffic signals, and computers at every street corner._

_"Okay little guy, today I'm gonna introduce you to your first lady friend." Nick announced to the little tiger._

_"Lady friend?" Jack blinked._

_"You'll see soon enough." the tall tiger chuckled._

_The two tigers stoped in front of two cheetahs. The tall one was beautiful with a long pink shirt down to her waist, black velvet jeans, white and brown mountain boots and a white and sliver necklace. The smaller and younger cheetah was wearing a white shirt, blue jeans, purple and pink colored sneakers, and a periwinkle colored braclet._

_"Hello there Nick," the tall cheetah greeted, "I see you brought Jack with you."_

_"Hello my cute Sapphire," the tall tiger returned, "I also see you brought your sister."_

_"I did like I promised," Sapphire said sweetly, she looked down to the youung cheetah, "Go introduce yourself sis."_

_The little cheetah nodded and slowly walked towards the little tiger the same height as her._

_"Hi I'm Jack," Jack introduced, "What's your name?"_

_"I'm...I'm Venus," she replied, "Nice to meet you Jack."_

_The little tiger had blushed in pure embarrasment, mixing in with his brown fur giving it a maroon color, at the same time Venus had blushed too. Nick and Sapphire chuckled from this._

_"Those two will get along just fine." Sapphire smiled._

_"Yeah, Jack does take after me of course," Nick smirked, "After all, he's gonna be a famous guitar player in the world someday."_

_"Yeah, he has your devil-may-care look and flirting prowess." the tall cheetah said._

_Nick chuckled and bend down to the little tiger's eye level, "I have something for you Jack." he said._

_"What is it?" Jack questioned._

_The tall tiger reached into his pocket and pulls out a small white box and places it in the little tiger's paws. Jack opens it to find a shiny black onyx gemstone in the shape of a perfect circle._

_"Happy birthday Jack!" Nick, Sapphire, and Venus chimed happily._

_Jack had tears well up in his eyes and embraced the tall tiger, tackling him to the ground, "Thank you so much Nick!" the little tiger thanked._

_"You're welcome little guy," Nick replied holding him close, "That's how much I love ya kid."_

_"You're the best big brother ever!" Jack squealed._

---

Jack soon snapped out of his trance and realized, "I get it now! I get why T-Bone reminded me of someone!"

Jimmy and Kane looked to the tiger and both asked, blinking, "T-Bone reminded **you** of someone?"

"Not important, but we should get out of here now!" Jack advised rather quickly.

Meanwhile the girls and SWAT Kats turned their heads to see the three boys sitting behind barrels.

"I was wondering when those two were gonna show up," Hazel said with a sigh, "Saved me trouble of hunting them down. And Jack's with them too."

"Those three will be the 'hunted'!" Tori growled.

"Maybe its just a coincidence?" Razor questioned.

"Not with them Razor," Hazel said then turning to T-Bone, "T-Bone can you spike the ball over towards them as hard as you can hit it?"

T-Bone had a blank look on his face before nodding a yes. With the panda threw the ball in the air as high as she could throw it, the burly SWAT Kat jumped up and pound the ball with sheer force over towards the tiger, brown bear, and polar bear.

"Alright then Jack if you say so." Kane admitted.

"Right," Jimmy spoke out, "We better move quietly so that - "

Before Jimmy was able to finish his sentence the ball had hit the barrels, completely obliterating them to smithereens. The three boys turned around only to have a dead look on their faces to see Tori & Hazel with a anger expression on their faces. The two SWAT Kats gave the three a look of disbeliefe.

"Hiya Tori...Hazel...SWAT Kats," Jimmy chuckled nervously, "What a coincidence finding you guys here."

"Jimmy that dosent't work." Kane sighed deeply in aggrivation and nervousness.

"Mind explaining **why** the hell were you three following us?" Tori asked with her teeth grit.

"We weren't following you," Jimmy protested, "We were on our way to the _Olive Garden _to have some lunch and -"

"Jimmy that dosen't work either." Kane interupted and sighed tiredly.

"What's the reason...**Jack?**" Hazel asked the brown furred and black stripped tiger, who had his back turned to them.

No response.

"Jack!" Tori called rather sternly.

Still no response.

"Jack are you okay?" Razor asked.

Once again no response.

Jimmy, Kane, T-Bone, and Razor had questionable looks on their faces from seeing this, while the girls had a look of annoyance. T-Bone decided to throw caution into the wind as he walked over to the brown and black stripped tiger, put his paw on his right shoulder and ask, "There's something you wanna talk about?"

'Talk' is something Jack didn't want to do (At least not with T-Bone) he firmly and painfully grabbed T-Bone's paw and moved it off his shoulder with agonizing force.

"**YEOW!**"T-Bone hissed holding his paw.

"Jack what the hell was that for?" Kane snapped at the tiger's sudden action.

"Shut up." Jack muttered as he looked at the metal piece of the broken barrel and stomped his foot on it, and in a bright grey light it transformed into a hover skateboard and ran off on it.

Hazel, Tori, Jimmy, & Razor had a blank look on their faces from seeing this, exspecially Tori and Hazel.

"That tiger has gone off the deep end this time." Hazel sighed.

"He's never acted like this before," Tori commented, "What made him do that?"

"When I get my claws on Jack," T-Bone growled, "There's gonna be no more tigers in your group."

"To think **that's** the reason why we followed you guys in the first place." Kane grumbled.

"Huh?" Razor blinked, "What do you mean 'that's the reason why'?"

"He dragged me and Jimmy here cause he had some stupid theory about T-Bone he wanted to prove to himself." the burly polar bear answered.

"Theory...about...**me?**"T-Bone blinked.

"Yeah, but we don't know anymore than you do." Jimmy spoke out.

"**How** can someone as cool and strong as T-Bone give Jack a theory?" Hazel questioned, "After all this **is** Jack we're talking about Jimmy."

"Jack's a obnoxious flirt and has a tendency to act self-confident and take credit for little things." Tori added.

"When he dragged us to the movie theater, he gone into a deep thought about something," Kane stated, "Then Jimmy woke him up and Jack was more determined then ever. Then the second time was a couple of minutes ago before you shot us with that volleyball."

"What did I do to him?" T-Bone asked, not sure if even he could understand any of this.

"We only been in your world for a few days and we haven't said or did anything to Jack since then." Razor pointed out.

"Maybe I should talk to him," Jimmy suggested, "Jack's on the boardwalk by the small amusment park. I better get -"

"No," T-Bone interupted, "**I'll** go talk to him."

"T-Bone is your helmet on too tight?" Jimmy snapped, "I'm sorry but **you're** the last person Jack would wanna talk to right now."

"This whole thing started with me and **I** need to find out for myself little buddy." T-Bone stated.

"Just don't do anything rash and stupid." Razor and Tori said.

T-Bone nodded and ran off after Jack.

---Boardwalk---

Jack was on the boardwalk staring into the deep blue sky playing his grey colored electric guitar. He began to sing a song that reflects the mood and turning point of this situation.

----

_Let me know that I've done wrong_

_When I've known this all along_

_I go around a time or two_

_Just to waste my time with you_

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_

_Find out games you don't wanna play_

_You are the only one that needs to know_

_----_

T-Bone had found the tiger playing his guitar and singing his tune. Jack had stopped singing realizing he forgot the words of it but he still played his guitar, the burly SWAT Kat knew its one of the same songs that were being played in Megakat City and for some strange reason he jumped in.

----

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

_My dirty little secret_

_Who has to know_

_When we live such fragile lives_

_It's the best way we survive_

_I go around a time or two_

_Just to waste my time with you_

_----_

Jack had stopped playing and turned around to find T-Bone right behind him.

"How'd you know that?" Jack asked flabbergasted.

"Same stuff like that is played in Megakat city," T-Bone answered, "I'm not a music person, but I just happen to know it that's all."

The brown furred and black stripped tiger turned his back towards T-Bone and looked to the sky, "Sorry for crushing your hand eariler, I never did that to anyone before." he apologized.

T-Bone had just nodded and let it slide for now, then he walk towards the tiger and stands besides him, looking at the sky. For a good fourteen minutes neither of them spoke, until Jack broke the silence first.

"I guess Jimmy & Kane told you why then huh?"

"It would be nice and more understandable if **I **knew why." T-Bone replied.

"Okay," Jack gulped, "For some stupid reason...you look...like...my..older...**brother**."

T-Bone eyes grew wide in confusion, "I'm confused even more."

Jack had pulled out a picture from his black velvet wallet and showed it to T-Bone. In the picture was two tigers, the smaller one was Jack but younger while the tall tiger had tan fur and brown strippes similar to T-Bone, he wore a black jean jacket, red t-shirt, blue jeans, and a sliver chain on his neck.

"_Had _a older brother," Jack said quietly, "I know its stupid for me to spy on you, just to prove a useless point."

_We don't have the same eye color and his fur color is a bit more darker than mine. _T-Bone thought as he gave the picture back to Jack, "Did something happen to him?" the burly SWAT Kat asked.

Suddenly Jack had tears well up in is grey onyx eyes as he said with his voice starting to break, "Yeah and its my fault because of it." he go and tells T-Bone the story like a demented video player being played to torture him repeatedly.

---

_It was a dark night in the stainless steel city. Jack was at the age of 11 when he and Nick was walking through the city carrying their guitars._

_"That's the last time I do a performance past midnight." Nick groaned walking with his little brother._

_"It was worth the free food right?" Jack asked his older brother._

_The tall tiger chuckled when he said, "Yeah, at least we're not hungry. C'mon lets get home before mom and dad kill us."_

_The two continued walking when they encounted a giant white robot commander, beeping in red lights and flashing a white light at Jack._

_"SENSORS INDICATE THAT THE YOUNG TIGER IS INDEED...WARRIOR OF METAL MAGIC." the robot droned._

_"**Metal** magic?" Jack questioned._

_"Damn it knows Jack's powers!" Nick cursed under his breath._

_"THE YOUNG TIGER MUST BE ELIMINATED BEFORE POWER REACHES BREAKING POINT." the robot droned as he shot a missile at Jack. Nick of coursed used the soundwaves from his guitar and blocked the incoming projectile._

_"Jack run!" Nick yelled._

_Jack nodded and ran as far as he can, but the robot used a grappling hook and hoisted Jack in the air, forcing the little tiger to cry out in pain. _

_"Nick help!" Jack cried out._

_"Let my little brother go!" Nick roared as he fired a giant wave of sound at the white robot and cut is arm off, releasing Jack. The little tiger had twisted his ankle when he landed and was immoblie._

_"HOSTILE LOCATE!" the robot droned as he fire rapid bullets at Jack, but to Jack's horror his older brother blocked the bullet storm and used all the power of his guitar and destroyed the robot. But at the same time he sacrificed himself to save his little brother._

_"**NICK!**" Jack cried as he looked at the tall tiger's bloody body and wounds._

_"Jack...you're safe." Nick said weakly._

_"You're bleeding badly, let's get you some help!"_

_"Its not gonna work little guy...my time is up...I have to go."_

_"Go? Go where?"_

_"To that big concert in the sky"_

_Jack had tears fall from his face when Nick used what strength he had left to put his brother into a hug, "Don't worry little guy...I'll see again someday...till then I want you to continue to play the guitar, make as many friends as you can and maybe find love." the tall tiger said lovingly with a smile, then he closed his eyes and stopped breathing._

_"Nick! Nick! **NICK!**" Jack wailed loudly as he just felt the life of his brother fade away before his very eyes, continuing to wail in his limp brother's arms._

---

"That's...the whole...story!" Jack said then breaking down into tears.

T-Bone looked at the broken down tiger finally understanding him.

"I'm so sorry T-Bone! I looked and acted like a pure idiot towards you! I let my jealousy get the better of me and got paranoid becasue ot it!" Jack wailed as he sunk of all four paws.

T-Bone really couldn't blame him either. Deep down T-Bone always wanted a little or older brother or sister, he then walk towards the crying tiger and tries to comfort him.

"Jack," T-Bone said calmly and softly, "Deep down you miss your brother."

"Its my fault he died! He died because of me!" Jack sniffled.

"Its not your fault," T-Bone said, "Don't blame yourself cause you think you're the cause of his death. Its not your fault. He's probably glad he died if it meant you can survive and he wouldn't have lived with the guilt with his little brother dead."

"I'm living with the guilt that I couldn't help or save him," Jack said as he stopped crying, his voice hoarse, "But I was young at the time, what could I do? Its been eleven years since he died and I still can't help but to think its my fault."

"If its any consolation Jack...I never had a little brother or sister."

"T-Bone you do have a brother...you just don't know it."

T-Bone pondered the thought, _Who could that be?_

---

Back in the Aero Mountain, Turmoil was in her giant steel fortress looking down through the giant glass window to see Blake and Venus fighting off her fleet of she-kat pilots.

"Turmoil they're too fast!" the lieutenant stated, "The magic attacks keep holding them off!"

"Give them a taste of the Vertigo beam." Turmoil ordered.

Soon a yellow light had fired from a small white cannon aiming at Blake & Venus. Venus was hit by it and felt disorientated.

"What was that?" the cheetah asked.

"Hmm, Venus try a magic attack." Blake ordered.

Venus aimed her weapon at two ships and yelled, "**GRAVITY DRIVE!**"but to no avail nothing happend.

"I can't use no magic!" the cheetah exclaimed.

"From what the SWAT Kats said Turmoil's Vertigo beam susposed to can render jets useless," Blake stated, "But since she's with that snake Brooklyn he must had improved her Vertigo beam to render our magic useless!"

"Very cleaver fox," Turmoil said as a hollogram of her appeared in the sky, "You've learned what my Vertigo beam can do now. Why don't you call the SWAT Kats and your metal musician friend and then the real fun starts."

"How arrogant!" Venus spat, "And you leave the SWAT Kats and my boyfriend alone or else you'll lose all that pretty hair of yours!"

"Tough words coming from someone who don't believe in clothes." Turmoil remarked.

"Shut up!" the cheetah barked.

"Don't let her get to you Venus," Blake said coldly, "Magic is useless and I hate to say it but we need the SWAT Kats help."

**Note: Okay I made some changes with this chapter so I'm gonna extend it by one part. I need to know what you thought of Jack's past, even though he's and OC. I promise the battle with Turmoil WILL definatly come in part 3, and once again please forgive me if T-Bone was a little OOC. Plus that song is NOT mine, I had to pick one that matches Jack's personality and the mood of this.**


	18. Strange Sunset Pt 3

**Author's note: Forgive me if T-Bone's a little OOC.**

**Content: Fantasy violence, & comic mischief.**

**Chapter 18: Strange Sunset Pt 3**

So Jack how did you take it when your bro died?" T-Bone asked. After learning about the sad story about Jack's older brother, Nick, who looks like T-Bone in terms of fur color and some personality triats.

"My mother was more worried about me than Nick," Jack answered, recollecting himself, "But my dad was furious and blamed me for his death. With that he left us in anger and sorrow because of Nick's death and my power over Metal."

"You said the robot wanted to kill you because of it," T-Bone stated, "Did you ever found out who programmed it or gave it the order?"

"Sadly no," the tiger answered, "But I'm not really the person who wants revenge, though deeply I wanted to murder the person that did this to me...that did this to Nick. Also I know Nick wouldn't want me to waste my whole life trying to avenge him, its not something he would want me to do. I manage to rid the feelings of revenge in my heart the moment I met Jimmy and the rest of them. Well, Venus I known since childhood and Dustin's my best friend since the days I was a famous celeberty in the steel city called 'Clock Tower Plaza' the same place I grew up and my bro was killed."

"Do you ever go back there?"

"Times of emergency. Other than that no, its too painful in many ways besides Nick's death. But I rather not go into detail."

"I understand perfectly now," T-Bone said at last, "Hope me and you can still be friends."

"We're already friends T-Bone," Jack reminded, "I'm really sorry about what I did to you and to show it I'll even perform for you right now."

"You don't have to do that buddy," T-Bone replied, "You really don't have to perform something for me. Your friendship is better for me, as lame and routine as that sounds."

Jack smiled at last.

Jimmy, Razor, Kane, Tori, & Hazel standing behind barrels listening to the whole conversation.

"Whoa," Kane whispered, "When Jack told us the story he didn't break down like that."

"Maybe when he was looking and talking to T-Bone, he thought he was talking to Nick again, "Tori hypothesized, "Since he share a similar resemblence to him."

"Poor Jack." Hazel said feeling bad for Jack.

"I guess it was good that T-Bone talked to Jack after all." Jimmy said with a smile.

"You can trust T-Bone," Razor smiled, "T-Bone's my best friend after all."

"T-Bone's also your brother." the brown furred bear returned.

"N...n...no way," Razor said studdering, "We're just friends. We can't be brothers."

"If you say so." Jimmy conceeded.

Then Jimmy's red cell phone rings very loudly, the ring tone was the _Legend of Zelda _theme.

"Jimmy change your ring tone sometime this week or right now!" Hazel begged covering her ears.

"I like this ring tone!" Jimmy snapped.

"Answer the damn phone already!" Kane ordered in annoyance.

"You guys suck," Jimmy grumbled under his breath as he answer the phone, "Its Jimmy, what is it?"

"How long does it take you to answer your damn phone?" Blake's voice yelled through the electronice phone.

"No need to yell dammit!" Jimmy yelled back, "What's the problem?"

"We've got problems at the Aero Mountains," Blake informed, "More enemies of the SWAT Kats. This time its some crazy she-kat with a giant steel fortress! Get over here right now, me & Venus need help!"

"Turmoil!" Razor gasped.

"Who's Turmoil?" Tori asked.

"Like Blake said: a crazy she-kat." the brown SWAT Kat returned.

"We're on our way!" Jimmy announced then hangs up.

"What's the deal on Turmoil?" Kane asked.

"She has a fleet of she-kat pilots and a weapon called the 'Vertigo Beam' that can render jets useless." Razor answered.

"Not good." Hazel groaned.

"T-Bone! Jack!" Tori called.

T-Bone and Jack turned around to see the others by the barrels.

"Tori what's wrong?" Jack asked.

"A woman named Turmoil has taken over the Aero Mountains!" the brown otter informed.

Hearing the name 'Turmoil' was enough to make T-Bone shiver a little. Jack notice it but didn't bother to say or ask anything.

"Let's move out to this Aero Mountain!" T-Bone ordered.

"Me, Tori, and Hazel will stay behind!" Kane announced, "Not everone can fit in the Turbokat! Jimmy and Jack should provide you with some extra power, along with Blake & Venus!"

"Who died and made you leader?" Jimmy snapped.

"Jimmy, Kane's right," Hazel said, "We all can't fit plus you and Jack should help them out."

"I hate it when you make sense." the brown furred bear grumbled under his breath in defeate.

---Aero Mountain---

"Where the hell are _your_ friends and the SWAT Kats at, Blake?" Venus asked in annoyance.

"Why they gotta be _my_ friends?" Blake groaned.

Soon they turned their attention to a familat black, red, and yellow F-14 fighter jet. Out of the bombay area came out Jimmy & Jack.

"Did we miss anything?" Jack asked.

"Its about time you got here baby!" Venus returned, "Now we can kick her tail!"

"Where is Turmoil?" T-Bone asked, his tone had a mix of annoyance and worried feeling.

"In the sky?" Jimmy answered looking up to see a hollogram of a she-kat with brown hair, wearing a pink commanders outfit.

"Well, we meet again my 'Top Gun'." Turmoil purred.

"Did she call T-Bone 'Top Gun'?" Jimmy blinked, "What does she mean?"

"That's not for a kid to **know**." Jack, Venus, and Blake answered.

T-Bone just glared at the hollogram from the cockpit while Razor just kept quiet about it.

"What's wrong? Have nothing to say to me?" Turmoil asked losing her patience.

No response came from T-Bone.

Turmoil had let out a low growl and turned to her lieutenant and order, "Dispatch fighters!"

"Understood." She replied then turning on the loud speaker.

Outside there was many female pilots rushing to their red and navy blue jets, hearing the orders, "Omega Squadron, engage the Turbokat! I repeate: engage the Turbokat!"

Soon multiple aircrafts come from the sky fortress and dash towards the Turbokat.

"Ready T-Bone?" Razor asked with a smirk.

T-Bone snapped out of his thought and reply with a cocky attitude, "Let's party!"

The Turbokat engaged in a air fight with Turmoil's Omega Sqaudron jets. They fired relentless green lasers at the Turbokat, but thanks to T-Bone's flying they evaded every shot. Jimmy and Blake were helping out from below by firing protectile attacks.

"**PYRO DARTS!**" Jimmy yelled as he fired fire bullets from his Gunblade at two of the fighter jets, hitting them with precise aim.

"**SPARK WAVE!**" Blake yelled as a orb of purple and green thunderbolts struck the other two jets in rapid electric blows.

All four she-kat pilots ejected and their jets plummet into the ground.

In the steel fortress.

"Turmoil, the bear and fox took out four of our jets!" the lieutenant informed.

"Give them the Vertigo Beam just like the cheetah." Turmoil ordered.

"Understood." she replied.

Soon another yellow beam of light fired from the red cannon and aimed towards the two. Blake moved out of the way, while Jimmy was hit and felt disorientated. He felt ringing in his head and started to shake it a little.

"What was that?" the brown furred bear asked, deadpanned.

"Why did Turmoil fire her Vertigo Beam at Jimmy?" T-Bone questioned.

"Hmm, Jimmy try a fire attack or something." Razor ordered.

Jimmy nodded and yelled, "**PYRO DARTS!**" but to no avail nothing happend.

"What the hell did she do to me?" the brown bear bellowed.

"Her Vertigo Beam can render our magic **useless**." Blake answered rather coolly.

"Why didn't you say **anything** before?" Jimmy yelled.

"You didn't ask." the brown reddish fox answered coldly.

Jack just stood there not really focus on the battle. He had his mind set on something else...or someone else.

"Jack, baby, do something besides standing there!" Venus ordered, her tone stern yet gentle.

"Huh? Okay." Jack replied as he gets out his grey colored electric guitar and fire a wave of sound at a fighter jet going towards the Turbokat. The soundwave broke the wings off and forced the pilot to eject.

Both SWAT Kats were amazed.

"T-Bone did you see that?" Razor asked, babbling.

"I see it buddy." T-Bone answered, _Jack must be alot stronger than he looks and acts, _he thought.

In the steel fortress.

_So that's why Brooklyn wanted me to destroy him first, _Turmoil thought, _He can cut the sound barrier and not to mention he's more handsome than T-Bone. _She snapps out of thought, faces her lieutenant and order, "Give the tiger a taste of the Vertigo Beam."

"Understood." she replied.

Another yellow beam of light fired from the red cannon and it went straight for Jack. The tiger just sighed as he raised his guitar in front of his face and absorbed the Vertigo Beam right into it.

The SWAT Kats were more shocked Just as well as Turmoil.

"Jack **absorb** the Vertigo Beam?" Razor questioned, flabbergasted.

"I see it... but I don't believe it." T-Bone replied just as flabbergasted.

Turmoil wasn't amused or impressed.

"Give that tiger more of the Vertigo Beam!" the she kat ordered with a yell.

More and more yellow light beams fire from the red cannon at the tiger, but he quickly let his shield absorb everyshot in rhythm. Soon a green light had lit up on his guitar, siganling the contents were full.

"**DARK REFLECTION!**" Jack yelled as he struck his guitar and fired the absorbed contents that was the Vertigo Beam. The giant yellow beam was more larger and doubled in power and hit the steel fortress.

"Whoa!" the SWAT Kats exclaimed.

"_**WHAT?**_" Turmoil screamed as the giant steel begins to fall downward.

"Turmoil, we have to abanndon ship before it goes down!" the lieutenant stated with a parachute on her back and another in her hands.

"I'm not going down without taking T-Bone with me!" Turmoil snarled as he rushed to her controlls for the Vertigo Beam and fired it at the Turbokat.

The Turbokat was hit and started to plummet into the ground.

"Not again!" Razor groaned.

T-Bone tried to regain controll and eject them out, but to no avail nothing worked, "Dammit we're good as dead this time!" the big SWAT Kat cursed.

"No!" Jimmy & Venus yelled.

"T-Bone! Razor!" Jack yelled as he played his guitar and aimed it towards the Turbokat.

T-Bone tried his hardest to gain controll, but it proved to be useless.

"Buddy we have to eject!" Razor shouted.

"The controlls won't respond!" T-Bone shot back.

Soon the on the radar scanner it displayed a music note inside a gear, that caused the Turbokat to somehow fly.

"The Turbokat's flying again?" T-Bone questioned.

"T-Bone I'm controlling it!" Jack's voice emitted from the radio.

"But how?" Razor asked.

"I'll explain later, just let me controll your jet for now!" Jack retorted.

Blake had his eye on a grey and teal colored jet leaving the scene, he knew it was Turmoil making her big escape.

"Another unfortunante and tatical loss," Turmoil reported to herself, "But I still have my freedom and I will come back again to have my revenge on T-Bone and the musician!"

Soon she heard something cut into her wing, she look to her left to see a sliver chain/blade peirced her wing. Turmoil looked down to see a familar brown reddish fox.

"Release me at once!" Turmoil demanded.

"I wish I was sympathetic as the SWAT Kats, but I'm not living a dream." Blake retorted coldly as he brought her jet down to the ground with his chain.

"**NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**" Turmoil screamed as the jet hit the ground hard, lucky she wasn't harmed.

Venus then marched towards Turmoil, opens the cannopy and deliver a smack across her face.

_Smack!_

"Threaten my friends and boyfriend again and you'll get it worse." the cheetah threatend with her teeth grit.

"Felina should take her back to jail when she comes back from Megakat City." Blake said coldly.

"Go ahead Jack." T-Bone smirked.

Jack had played his guitar and moved the Turbokat towards the ground, safely making the F-14 jet land on the white snow.

"Jack you did it!" Jimmy cheered, "You defeated Turmoil's jet and saved the SWAT Kats!"

"Thanks...Jimmy." Jack replied then he fell backwards off the mountain in fatigue.

"**JACK!**" Jimmy, Venus, T-Bone, & Razor screamed as the tiger fell off the mountain.

---

Hours later after that everyone decide to split up and look for Jack. Luckly T-Bone had found the tiger laying on the sand at a beach. The sky was orange mixed with purple, the sun was setting in the ocean. Jack was knocked out from falling off the mountain, that caused T-Bone to rush towards and shook him worriedly.

"Jack! Jack please wake up!" the tabby SWAT Kat begged as he shook him, "Please be okay! Don't die on me!"

Jack let out a slow groan and slowly opend his eyes to see a worried SWAT Kat over his head.

"T-Bone?" Jack questioned.

"What a relief buddy," T-Bone exhaled, "You had me and everyone worried."

"I'm sorry," Jack apologized, "When I use my power to take controll of machines, it also take away most of my energy and it leave me fatigue and wide open for a direct attack. But...that's the power of Metal for ya dude."

"If it wasn't for you... me and Razor would be dead right now," T-Bone mentioned, "Thanks Jack for saving us."

"To be honest, T-Bone, fur and paw, I only did it cause i didn't wanna lose another person in my life." the brown furred and black stripped tiger explained as he got up on his feet.

"But you still did and I'm glad that you helped me and my best buddy out back there. How did you survive that fall?"

"You can say I don't bruise very easily, even though the Aero Mountains is at least 20,320 feet in the air."

"**Over **20,000? That's pure luck that you survived the fall!"

"That's nothing compared to what Venus does to me when I forget our dates."

T-Bone shivers at the thought along with Jack. Then Jack had walked up to T-Bone, because Jack was taller than the SWAT Kat (T-Bone was up to the tiger's chin) he bend down to his eye level and embraced him.

"Thank you T-Bone for listening to me about my bro." Jack whispered.

"Uhh, sure no problem buddy, but can you let me go now? This feels a little awkward." T-Bone replied.

Jack had let him go and pulled out his guitar, "Sorry, I had to get it out of my system. Playing the guitar always help me relax, I'm gonna play if you don't mind?"

"Play it buddy, I don't mind, besides I wanna hear it." T-Bone nodded.

"But before I do, can you tell me why you froze when you saw Turmoil?"

"I'll tell you later."

The tiger nodded and played his guitar, singing the song '_Dirty Little Secret' _in happiness. Far away from the two, a spirit of a tiger in tan fur, brown stripes, red shirt, blue jeans, black jean jacket, and sliver chain around his neck had just finish watching the scene with Jack & T-Bone.

"I'm proud of you little bro," the spirit said lovingly, "Continue to help those SWAT Kats save this world and continue to do what you do best...making me proud." with that the spirit faded away.

**Note: Please tell me if T-Bone was a little OOC and if I did a good job with this chapter, I'm not sure if I did Turmoil right. And the song is not mine! Chapter 19 "Does training hurt this much?" will come soon.**


	19. Does Training Hurt This Much?

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long delay with this chapter, school is coming soon and I have too many things to do for it, that and I'm slacking off in my fanfic writing. Hope this chapter makes up for it, though I'm two chapters behind.**

**Content: Fantasy violence, mild language, and comic mischief.**

**Chapter 19: Does Training hurt this much?**

Days after the events with Turmoil, T-Bone and Razor decided to take a break from fixing the Turbokat and talk to their friends. Lucky for them they found Kane & AXL sparring in the outdoors. AXL was dodging Kane's punching attacks with amazing gymnastic abilities, then the panther tried to kick Kane in his legs to make him lose balance, but the polar bear evaded it and gave a powerful blow to his chest. AXL flew back and landed on his feet, but dashed at Kane and gave him a drop kick. Kane also landed on his feet, not phazed by the panther's attack. The polar bear then turned his head and saw both SWAT Kats watching the event.

"Hey T-Bone, Razor," Kane greeted, sweating like in a steam room, "You guys came looking for us?"

"You could say that," T-Bone returned, "Looks like you two been sparring like military workers."

"Nah, we sparr like in a street fight," AXL explained sweating up a storm, "That's how me and him stay in tip top fighting condition."

"I can see why," Razor mused looking at their muscles, "You guys are strong, no wait, very strong!"

"Razor you broke my arm, remember?" Kane reminded wiping the sweat off him with a blue towel, "You guys are strong too."

"I'm stronger than you though Kane." T-Bone bragged.

"You wanna prove that?" AXL asked with a challenging tone.

"How?" Razor questioned.

"Easy, me & AXL sparr with you guys one on one and see who's stronger," Kane explained, "That's if you SWAT Kats aren't scared of us."

T-Bone scoffed, "Please, we're not scared of you guys, we can take you both on!"

"Alright then!" Kane accepted, "I'll sparr with you T-Bone, and AXL will sparr with Razor!"

"I did wanna see how you guys fight without your jet." AXL mused flexing his leg muscles.

"Razor did break down giant sized mummies before." T-Bone stated when they went to save Callie from the Pastmaster in the Katchu Pichu ruins. Razor destroyed the mummies red visor with a single kick.

"Uhh, sure, I'll sparr with AXL." Razor agreed to this, knowing T-Bone and Kane are the same hieght and possibly equally powerful. AXL was slightly taller than Razor, about two inches taller.

"Okay, but not here," AXL drawled, "We'll go to our special training spots."

"Special training spots." T-Bone and Razor blinked.

"This is all new to you guys." Kane and AXL smirked.

_Jeez, you guys think? _T-Bone thought, rolling his eyes. Razor sighed and went along with it.

----

The four walked into a giant gymnasium and stopped in front of two doors. Kane looks back and say to T-Bone, "Alright bud, me and you will take the door on the left, while AXL and Razor take this other door."

"What's so special about a door?" T-Bone asked.

The polar bear chuckled, "You'll find out."

T-Bone and Kane walk into one door while Razor and AXL took the other door. As T-Bone and Kane walked, T-Bone soon felt like something was blinding him and closed his eyes as he walked. When T-Bone opend his eyes to find himself and Kane on a suspension bridge in a jungle type area, bellow the bridge was a giant puddle of water, giant tree branches stuck out, and a giant waterfall made the scenery even more beautiful.

"What the hell?" T-Bone exclaimed, "How'd we get here?"

"Don't worry about it," Kane answered dashing towards T-Bone, "Just fight!"

AXL & Razor found themselves in a _Las Vegas _type of arena. They're standing in a street with moving cars all around, a long neon sign divided the street, and flashing lights all around.

"How'd we get here?" Razor exclaimed.

"Don't ask why dude!" AXL answered dashing at the brown SWAT kat.

--

T-Bone barley dodge the punch attack from Kane by a slight head movement. The big SWAT Kat was surprised by the polar bear's quick movement dispite his muscles, though he's alot more skinny than T-Bone.

"Fast one." T-Bone growled.

"You forgot my other paw!" Kane growled back giving T-Bone a good swift punch, sending him off the bridge. The big SWAT Kat yelled as he fell down to the bottom, lucky for him he used his Glovatrix to save him from hitting the ground hard, unfortunantly for T-Bone he still hit the ground and took some damage.

_Thud!_

"Dammit!" T-Bone groaned as he picked himself off the ground. Kane looks to see T-Bone alright and jumps off the bridge, landing on his feet.

"Surprise you survived," Kane mused, "But not all Kats land on their feet huh T-Bone?"

"Dirty trick!" T-Bone shouted, "What the hell we're fighting like this for?"

"That's how you guys are gonna survive in my world," the burly polar bear explained, "You need quick reaction timing for any kind of pyschical attacks, like how you dodged my first attack."

_Make some sense_, T-Bone thought, _I wonder how Razor's doing?_

--

Razor was jumping back and forth trying to avoid AXL's kicks. Razor even had to leap over cars to avoid one of the panther's kicks in this casino area.

"How the hell are we gonna fight in a area with cars?" Razor shouted.

"Reaction dude," AXL answered, "You'll need quick reaction timing for anything."

"I get it," Razor nodded then dashing at the panther, "This will be easy!" the brown kat attempt to hit AXL with a jump kick, but he countered by grabbing his feet and spun him around in circles, then throwing him over the neon sign. Causing Razor to hit the ground with a thud.

_Thud!_

Razor groaned as he picked himself off the ground and looked up to see AXL jumping over the neon sign and delivered a flying kick to his chest, making him get sent rolling into a cars path and get hit, taking more damage.

_Crash!_

"**AAAAHHH!**" Razor screamed in pain as he fliped in the air from the car.

--

Kane and T-Bone go at it tooth and nail in a punch contest, T-Bone countered one of Kane's punches and send him flying over a tree branch. The polar bear groaned and looked to see T-Bone jumping over the branch and attempt to give him a good punch, but Kane countered by grabbing his fist and slammed him on the ground hard.

_Thud!_

"Dammit!" T-Bone cursed as he picked himself off the ground, but Kane lifts up the tabby SWAT Kat and punched him in his gut and sent him over the tree branch. T-Bone groaned as he picked himself up and looked up to see Kane leap over and gave him a good punch to his chest, causing the big SWAT Kat to cry out in pain.

"**AAAHHH!**" T-Bone screamed in pain as he took the full force of the attack.

--

Razor landed on the ground hard and moaned in pain.

AXL noticed it and ask, "You wanna call it a day or something? You look like you can't handle it."

_We're fighting in a arena with moving cars dimwit!_ Razor shouted in his mind, but he held it against him and stood up, dispite the pain he's feeling, "I'm gonna continue fighting!" Razor said with determination.

"Fighter's spirit!" AXL smirked, "I like that!"

Razor dashed at the panther again and attempt to jump kick him, AXL tried to counter but to his surprised the small SWAT Kat faked it and gave a roundhouse kick to him instead. Sending him over the neon sign and into a car at the same time.

_Crash!_

"**AAAHHH!**" AXL screamed as he flipped in the air, then when he came close to landing on the ground Razor gave him three more roundhouse kicks, turning it into a hurricane kicks. The attack send AXL flying into another car and screamed in pain, this time his light blue mask had came off and the panther hit the ground hard.

_Thud!_

"AXL!" Razor yelled rushing towards him.

--

Kane looked at T-Bone who was moaning in pain and ask, "Wanna call it off? I don't wanna make you continue if your body is not up for it."

_He's right_, T-Bone thought, _My body took too much damage from this, but I won't let that stop me!_

T-Bone stood up dispite the pain he's feeling and faces the polar bear, "I won't give up that easily!" he grinned.

_Big fighter's spirit he have_. Kane thought as he cracked his knuckles. T-Bone dashed at Kane again and attempt to punch him, Kane tried to counter but to his surprise when T-Bone got close he jumped over the polar bear and landed behind him. T-Bone wrapped his arms around Kane's waist and did a wrestler's suplex move and slamed him on the ground.

_Slam!_

Kane was released from T-Bone's hold and landed on his stomach, completely knocked out at the same time T-Bone was.

--

Razor picked up AXL without his mask off the ground and held him in his arms.

"AXL! Please be okay!" Razor pleaded.

The panther let out a big laughter making Razor confused.

"Not bad Razor," AXL complimented, "You got me off gaurd, and I'm only 17 years old!"

"You're only 17 years old?" Razor questioned.

"Yeah, now can you help me find my mask?" AXL replied, "Without it I'm blind as a bat."

"Blind?" Razor questioned again.

"I was born like this," the panther explained, "I had many chance's to get surgery, but I didn't have enough money at the time to pay for it. My mask also acts like glasses."

"I see." Razor said lowly.

"We all have reasons for the mask huh buddy?" AXL chimed.

"Yeah we do," Razor agreed picking up the panther's mask and placed it on him, "I'm kinda tired from fighting so..." the brown kat stopped when he collasped to the ground.

"You SWAT Kats are strong indeed." AXL whispered then passing out as well.

--

Kane let out a slow groan and saw T-Bone collasped in front of him. He moved towards the tabby, place his hands on his chest and whispered, "**HEALING STREAM!**" soon the water around T-Bone had began to heal him.

T-Bone woke up and saw Kane healing him, "Hey buddy, did I suirvie?" he croaked.

"Yeah, you won and survive," Kane whispered, "Just relax and let me heal you."

T-Bone smiled and passed out. Kane looked at him with a happy feeling, "Jimmy always pick the good people." he whispered as he finished healing T-Bone, then he passed out.

**Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one will come as soon as possible!**


	20. Time Distortion Pt 1

**Author's Note: This is my last story update. Reason why is because on monday I'm moving away and for two months I won't be able to write my chapters or have internet access. What makes it worse is school for me is September 5, and I'll be working my fingers to the bones, which sucks!**

**Content: Fantasy violence, mild language, & comic mischief.**

**Chapter 20: Time Distortion Pt 1**

--Unknown--

"Alright you little twerp listen up," Brooklyn said as he hover in the air of a secret location, apparently he seems to be talking to the Pastmaster, "Hard Drive & Turmoil failed miserably and got arrested by Feral. Your job is to got to the Clock Tower of Seclusion and attempt to distrupt the time stream, if a certain lion I know isn't there."

"I'll do more than distrupt the time stream, Brooklyn," the little zombie chuckled, "I'll use it to destroy the SWAT Kats and their friends!"

"Whatever, just don't fail," the dragon sighed as the Pastmaster disappear in a time hole in the sky, "But like all the SWAT Kats enemies you will."

--Metro City--

"**_YOU IDIOTS!_**" Hazel & Tori practically yelled at Kane & AXL as the two girls heal the SWAT Kats wounds they got from rough training they had a while ago. Hazel was wrapping T-Bone's arm in bandages while Tori wrapped bandages around Razor's torso. Unknown to Tori, the brown SWAT Kat was blushing while she healed him.

"Hey! They wanted to train, so we gave them the training me and AXL always do." Kane said in his defense.

"Really Kane, they're not back by elemental magic like you two," Tori groaned as she hides the signs of blushing while she heal Razor, "They're pilots for crying out loud."

"Cute pilots." Hazel corrected as she finished healing T-Bone's arm who smiled in return.

"And strong pilots," AXL commented, "I got it worse, I got hit by not one, but **two** cars!"

"That's what you get for putting Razor through that freeway," Tori returned as she finished wrapping Razor's torso in bandages, "Such a cute kat shouldn't be hit by cars and - !" she stopped in mid sentence when she noticed what she said and blushed.

"Did my best bud and AXL hurt you guys?" a voice asked.

Kane turned his head to the doorway to find Jimmy holding some water bottles, walking towards T-Bone.

"Nah, we've been through worse," T-Bone grinned as he took the water bottle from the brown bear, "No need to worry about us, little buddy."

"I actually learned something from all this," Razor said with a smirk, "Reaction timing sucks!"

"Hey, you guys needed to learn that!" Kane barked.

"A certain someone better be quiet, before a certain someone sleeps with the fish!" Tori growled giving the polar bear a _Batman _type glare. Kane just shrugged and kept his mouth shut.

"Jeez Tori, you're defending Razor alot," Hazel mused, "Do you** like** him?"

The brown otter scoffed, "_Pfft_, as a friend!" she turned her head to the window to hide the fact she was blushing.

Razor zips up his flight suite and jumps off the bed, "I feel better already!" he grinned.

"That's because you stopped blushing when Tori was done." T-Bone grinned.

"I **wasn't** blushing!" the brown SWAT Kat said defensively and embarrased.

"Whatever you say sure shot." the big SWAT Kat returned still keeping the grin on his face.

Jimmy smiled at the look on Razor and Tori's face when he looked to T-Bone, "By the way, Kai wanna talk to you guys."

"That lion guy?" T-Bone questioned.

The brown bear nodded, "Yeah, he's somewhat intrigued about how you SWAT Kats do things in Megakat City, since we helped you guys take down Hard Drive & Turmoil."

"Venus is so lucky she slapped her..." Hazel & Tori growled.

"Where is Kai?" Razor asked.

"Inside a stuffy old clock tower called 'Clock Tower of Seclusion' in the Shine Palace." Kane answered with his back against the wall.

"The Shine Palace is a extremly bright city, but you'll need a good pair of sunglasses to actually walk into it," AXL informed, "But Kai's tower is outside the city."

"Then let's go then." T-Bone advised.

Then a bright light had surrounded Jimmy, T-Bone, and Razor and made them disappear. Kane and the others shook their heads knowing Kai is doing that.

--Clock Tower of Seclusion--

The trio landed inside a tower, standing on a moving platform, the surrounding was filled with moving gears of all shapes and sizes, and four faces of clocks. The outside looked normal and skinny, almost similar to _Big Ben_.

"Jimmy...how'd we get here?" Razor asked looking around.

"My guess it was Kai," the brown bear sighed, "He's probably too eager to know about you, though he knows your idenities are to remain a big secret."

"I hope you're right about the last part little buddy." T-Bone prayed.

"Relax T-Bone, I don't need to know who you really are." a voice assured. The trio turned to see a brown lion with blondish brown hair, wearing teal vest armor, black jeans, crimson red sneakers, and a orange baseball cap on his head. His eyes were brown mixed with garnet. Jimmy knows him.

"Hello Kai," he greeted, "You took no time in teleporting us here."

"Sorry, foolish curiousity," Kai apologized as he walks towards the group, "I've seen you guys take out two of your enemies and wondered about guys even more."

"You seen?" Razor questioned.

"More like see it before it happens." Kai corrected.

"You say it like you're a Time wizard like the Pastmaster." T-Bone dralwed.

"More like Time God." the lion corrected again, but this time both SWAT Kats had a big questionable look on their faces.

"**Seriously?**" the SWAT Kats questioned, flabbergasted.

"I said you'll both learn of my power later on," Kai grinned, "And yes, I'm serious. I know, you both find this hard to believe. But if you don't believe me - !"

"We didn't say that!" T-Bone interupted, "Its just a big of shock that's all."

"Speaking of shock, take three steps to your right T-Bone." the lion advised.

The big SWAT Kat just did what Kai instructed and moved, just in time to dodged a bolt of purple lightning.

"The only one who can shoot lightning like that is..." Razor said then he noticed a small time portal in the sky and saw a familar purple cloaked wizard with orange fur who looked like a zombie, "...The Pastmaster!"

The Pastmaster let out a horrible laugh, "Your time is up SWAT Kats!" he cackled.

Kai sighed, "Maybe you guys should sit this one out, seeing how Kane & AXL nearly killed you with their training."

T-Bone had a questionable look when he remembered Kai revealed that he's a Time God.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Razor asked.

"I know what he's capable off so don't worry." Kai grinned.

"Take this!" the Pastmaster shouted firing a bolt of lightning at the lion.

Kai only said one word, "Stop." and with that the thunderbolt stopped in its tracks.

"You can freeze time?" T-Bone, Razor, and the Pastmaster exclaimed.

"And more." Jimmy answered as he stood by T-Bone.

_Dammit!_ The Pastmaster cursed in his mind, _This Kai is gonna cause me trouble!_

**Note: This is gonna be another 2-part, but I won't be able to update like I said earlier. Well, R&R and I'll return in November!**


	21. Time Distortion Pt 2

**Author's Note: I'M BACK!! Sorry for the LONG delay in updating my fic. I've moved and had school to deal with at the same time. I'm staying in good ol' Brooklyn, New York (Yeah, I named my dragon character after my home town.) To my favourite people who read this story: Tigerkat, Etherweil, Twilightwind, and RougefanKC, you guys rock! Now without further ado, I present my latest update!**

**Content: Fantasy voilence, mild language & comic mischief.**

**Chapter 21: Time Distortion Pt 2**

"The Pastmaster has finally met his match." Razor grinned as the zombie wizard had a look of anger in his eyes, after he witness the thunderbolt he fired at the SWAT Kats and their friend Jimmy, froze in mid-air, by their other friend Kai, the God of Time.

The blonde-haired lion had summon a crimson red battle staff to his hands. It looked like a wand used in marching bands, all polished and metallic looking. There was a line in the middle of the staff where it can be cut vertically and be turned into a pair of nunchucks. The Pastmaster had a look of frustration on his face, being mocked by a immortal.

"I will not be mocked by the likes of you!" the gnome yelled as he summon a purple twister in the sky. Coming out of the vortex was a large green T-Rex with large teeth and claws. The Pastmaster jumped on top of the T-Rex's head and pointed at Kai.

"Destroy him!" Pastmaster commanded as the dinosaur charged at Kai.

"Kai, look out!" T-Bone shouted.

The lion just closed his eyes and moved to the right, avoiding the coming attack from the dinosaur and the Pastmaster. Then Kai thrust his staff directly at the T-Rex's back and knocked it to the ground, and the Pastmaster as well.

"You stupid beast!" Pastmaster grumbled as he landed on the platform, "How the hell you know all of my strategies?"

"You don't get it do you?" Kai said as he dust his orange baseball cap, "You're in **my** clock tower, **my** domain, **my** rules. And you miss the fact that I'm a **Time God**! Plus the fact the SWAT Kats know your tricks bettter than yourself, which makes this a **complete** waste of both our times. Well, I have all the time in the world and you don't."

The Pastmaster grew annoyed to a high level, "**_I WILL NOT BE MADE A FOOL!!_**"he roared, firing multiple purple thunderbolts everywhere.

"He's lost his cool." Jimmy smirked as he surrounded him and the SWAT Kats in a wall of fire, blocking the incoming projectiles.

"And I don't have a video camera." Razor joked.

"If only the runt was Commander Feral, then I'd need the camera." T-Bone retorted.

Kai shook his head, "Rewind." he muttered, time around the Pastmaster had started to go backwards, stopping at the point when he roared.

"**_I WILL NOT BE MADE A FOOL!!_**" Pastmaster roared, then he rubbed his head with a groan.

Kai marched up to the little wizard and stopped at his face, "You, unfortunantely, over stayed your welcome." the lion growled, taking away the Pastmaster's golden pocket watch with roman numerals.

"**_MY WATCH!! MY WATCH!! GIVE ME BACK MY WATCH!!_**" the wizard cried as he jump up and down to get the watch Kai took from him. He held it high in the air, since he was so much taller than him.

(Kai's the same height as Razor, in case you're wondering.)

"You want it? Jump for it, you little twerp!" the lion taunted with a look of satisfaction, watching the Pastmaster jump up and down for his watch, like a monkey for a banana. (You really had to picture it to see how funny it is.)

T-Bone was rolling on the ground in hysterical laughter, watching the Pastmaster act like a monkey. Razor shook his head while Jimmy had a puzzled look on his face. He couldn't understand why the Pastmaster was acting like a baby over a gold watch.

"Its just a watch for crying out loud. Why is he crying over it?" Jimmy asked, deadpanned, completely ignoring the sounds of laughter coming from T-Bone.

"BWAH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" T-Bone howled, holding his sides.

Razor sighed, "Its his power source Jimmy. Without it, he can't use his time spells. Be glad its not his '_Tome of Time' _spell book I told you about."

T-Bone had finally stop laughing, "Okay...okay, I'm done. Boy, that was a good laugh." the tabby hooted.

"Glad you got it out of your system." Razor muttered.

The Pastmaster had stop jumping to catch his breath, "I...want...my...watch!" he panted.

"Aw, poor baby," Kai mocked as he used the watch to summon a white time portal, then he focus his attention to the SWAT Kats, "Can you please remove this child from my clock tower?"

"Finally some kind of action." T-Bone said as he aim his glovatrix at the little wizard.

"At least we didn't sweat." Razor said as he aim his glovatrix along with his partner.

"Hey, I wanna join too!" Jimmy piped up as he aim his gunblade at the Pastmaster.

"Sure, why not little buddy." T-Bone agreed.

_Little Buddy? _Razor thought then he shook his head.

The Pastmaster tried to run, but Kai had stopped his movements.

"Release me at once!" the gnome demanded.

"That's not my decision. Its up to your arch enemies and my friend." Kai smirked.

"**MATCH HEAD MISSILE**..." T-Bone began with a bellow.

"...**AWAY!!**" Razor finished with a roar, firing their trademark fire-based missile.

"**HEAT RUSH!!**" Jimmy yelled, sending a stream of flames from his gunblade at the Pastmaster.

Soon the missiles began to merge with the heat stream, turning it into the form of a pheonix and slammed into the Pastmaster. Sending him into the time portal.

"**NOOOOOOO!!**" the zombie wizard screamed as he fell into the portal. Kai then closed the portal with another look of satisfaction on his face.

"Just as I foreseen it." the lion whispered with a smile.

Meanwhile, the SWAT kats had a questionable look on their faces from the combined fire attacks. They had no idea what just happend, when Jimmy filled them in.

"I guess my fire magic must have bonded with your Match Head missiles. Creating that pheonix and sending the Pastmaster out of the tower with many burned marks on his fur."

"He's a zombie, Jimmy." Razor corrected.

"Either way, he'll be feeling crispy next time you see him." the brown bear shrugged.

"Uh, back to what you said about bonding," T-Bone said, changing the subject, "You saying we can combine our weapons with your magic?"

"It seems that way," Kai's voice sounded from behing them, "Perhaps it can work for everyone else. That way we can always help each other out and defeat difficult enemies with our combined powers. Science and Magic do go hand in hand, even though they can be both logical and illogical."

"Mind putting that in english?" T-Bone requested.

"In other words: Unison attacks. Fusion of our missiles and our friends magic." Razor summarized.

"Think about all the combinations!" Jimmy chimed, "That Dark Kat and bastard Brooklyn is going down!"

_If he only knew the truth about Brooklyn. _Kai thought with a sigh.

"Well, let's get out of here and let's get started practicing little buddy!" T-Bone said with enthusiasm.

"I'm with you big buddy - What did I just say!?" Jimmy exclaimed the last part, when he paused to realize what he just said.

"You called him '_Big buddy_'?" Kai said with a puzzled look on his face.

"Now that you mention it, T-Bone started calling Jimmy _'Little buddy' _too." Razor mentioned.

"Uh, slip of the tounge, nothing to worry about." Jimmy said, trying to change the subject.

_The nickname just popped in my head. _T-Bone thought.

"Anyways, I better teleport you guys outta here," Kai announced, "I **don't** want a reason to be on Tori or Hazel's hit list cause you guys been gone too long."

"I don't want a reason to be on Hazel **_or_** Tori's hit list," Jimmy replied, "AXL's on Tori's list and Kane's on Hazel's for the training session they gave these guys."

"Can you answer one question for me Kai?" Razor requested.

"Of course." Kai nodded.

"This is foolish of me to ask..., but do you know when Dark Kat will strike? If we knew that, then we can be well prepared for him, as well as this Brooklyn character." the brown SWAT Kat questioned.

The Time God looked down to the floor, "I do, but I'm not allowed to tell you the events that lies ahead. You'll just have to wait like everyone else and be ready for it. You're not gonna like what happens, but be prepared regardless." he said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"That's not helping." T-Bone growled.

"Hey, even immortals have limits. Plus I'm not a miracle worker." Kai shrugged.

"But you look too young to be a God." Razor remarked.

"So I have the form of a teenager," the lion droned, "I don't have to look like I'm thousands of years old, though I'am thousands of years old."

"Either way, you're still my friend." Jimmy grinned.

"And ours too," T-Bone smiled, "Do you know, who we are under the mask?"

"Uh, no, I don't know who you are under the mask. And I should never know." Kai replied, shaking his head.

"To me, it don't matter what your real name is," Jimmy said with a smile, "A friend is a friend, no matter who or what they are."

"That's a good point." Razor said lowly with his head down.

"Hey, let's go and give Kai some space," Jimmy announced, "I'm kinda getting hungry."

T-Bone's stomach roared, signalling he's hungry, "I'm hungry too! Let's see what food this world have to offer."

"Let's get plenty, since T-Bone require lots of food for his four stomachs." Razor joked, getting a glare from his big partner.

"I'll teleport you three to Metro City's Pizza Palace." Kai grinned as he teleported the three out of the tower. As soon as they were gone, the lion had moved towards one of the faces of the tower and looked outside it. Kai then said to himself with a serious look on his face. His voice was in a serious and hard tone..

"Friendship begins to form a tight bond. A full moon of romance. The sacrifice and resurrection of a friend. A weapon of pure evil. And fate of two worlds is in the hands of two kats with elemental friends. Later on a secret will be exposed. Someone will make a big sacrifice for the saftey of the worlds. Are you ready for what lies ahead...Chance Furlong and Jake Clawson?"

**Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Yes, Kai does know who they are under the mask, a friendship begins to grow bigger, and new forms of attack power. The next chapter "Unison Attacks Work!" will be coming shortly.**


	22. Foreboding Thoughts

**Author's Note:**** SORRY FOR THE SEVEN MONTH DELAY!!! Need I explain myself!? Trouble coming up with inspiration for continuing this story, which sucks for me and my readers!! Lets not delay with this installment in Destiny Shield, so here's the chapter in which I changed the name to suit myself...**

**Chapter 22:**** Foreboding Thoughts.**

After the incident in the Clock Tower of Seclusion with the Pastmaster, T-Bone and Razor, along with Felina Feral, had decided to spend the next day with some of their elemental friends. Luckily for them, they ran across Jimmy, Kane, Dustin, and AXL playing a good game of tennis in a courtyard on a grass court. Jimmy and Kane were on one team and Dustin and AXL were on another. The score was forty to forty, a natural duce match in an average tennis match.

"Looks like the boys are playing a good game of tennis." Felina commented as she stood by Razor.

Razor nodded, "And its an even match too. Wonder who's going to win?"

T-Bone sighed, "Couldn't be basketball or something more fun than this?"

"A yo, shaddap over there!" AXL's voice shouted as he got ready to serve the ball towards the opponents, Jimmy and Kane.

Kane, who was the reciever, had to taunt the panther, "Come on, iron legs, show us some what you two misfits can do!"

"Kane, don't make me put you on blast now!" AXL yelled, tempted to smash the polar bear's hed with his tennis racket.

Jimmy sighed as he taped his racket on the floor with impatience, "AXL, just serve the ball and don't put no one on blast."

The panther growled as he threw the ball above his head and swung hard, hitting the ball with tremendous force and at the same time, setting the ball in an icy blue aura that headed towards Kane. The polar bear growled as he smacked the ball back towards the server, setting it in a darker blue aura towards Dustin, who instinctively swung the ball back, setting it in a yellow aura heading towards Jimmy, who swung hard and smacked the ball back over the net, setting it in a red aura that bounced off the ground before going off the court.

"Ha! Advantage team Wilder and Bryant!" Jimmy bragged, holding his racker over his shoulders.

Dustin gritted his teeth, "Crank! Kane got more muscle than me, and you're a lazy bear who hibernates almost daily!"

"What was that twerp!?" the brown bear snapped, gripping his racket hard.

"You heard me crank!" the tan brown rabbit snapped back.

T-Bone couldn't help but to laugh out loud from the sidelines, "You two are hilarious!"

Jimmy's ears picked up the sound and turned to face his guest with a smile, "Hey guys! Didn't know you were watching us."

Razor chuckled from the sidelines, "Yeah, you guys have funny arguments."

Kane scoffed as he put his racket over his shoulders, "Its not our fault these misfits are losing."

AXL came leaping over the net and attempted to attack the polar bear, however, Dustin had used his strength to hold back the panther from his violent barrage.

"A yo, you SERIOUSLY want me to put you on blast!!" the Ice manipulator yelled as he tried to break free from Dustin's hold.

"AXL, calm down!" the tan rabbit snapped as he did his best to hold him back.

Felina sighed, "Really, Kane, its not cool to provoke your friends."

Kane chuckled, "Please, just give him some food and he'll be at ease."

"Don't use FOOD against me!"AXL snapped.

Minutes later...

"Ah, food is good!" AXL chimed as he ate his way through three cheese burgers at once then stopped to look at Kane, who was sitting by Razor and Felina in a street side café, "What were we arguing about earlier?"

Kane tried his best not to break out laughing, "Nothing, just eat your fill."

The panther shrugged as he resumed his food on his plates. T-Bone couldn't help but to break out laughing. How can eating food make you forget about something as an argument so easily? This was too hilarious for him.

"Too bad stuff like that don't work on the Commander!" the tabby guffawed in complete hysterics.

Felina gave him an evil glare but quickly dismissed it as she faced Jimmy and Dustin, who were sitting at the opposite side of the table drinking their soda through bendable straws.

"You two done barking at each other?" she asked sternly.

Jimmy and Dustin simultaneously released their lips from the straws and answered at the same time, "It passed."

Razor sighed, "Anyways, we fought Hard Drive, Turmoil, and the Pastmaster and still no traces or mentioning of Dark Kat. I'm beginning to think if he's really here or not."

"He has to be here, Razor. Otherwise these other psychos wouldn't be here and neither would we." Felina commented.

Jimmy sighed, "We still got a few more places to check out in our world. And how many bad guys you have left to beat up and arrest?"

Razor pondered the thought, "Lets see...Dr. Viper...Mac and Molly aka the Metallikats...and Dark Kat himself. The four annoying and dangerous creeps we have."

T-Bone stopped laughing and took deep breaths, "You didn't mention Rex Shard or Mad Kat."

Dustin blinked, "Rex Shard? Mad Kat?"

"Rex Shard is a guy who can manipulate crystals and took on a crystal exoskeleton, plus uses the sun's rays to turn it into a deadly beam. Mad Kat is one of those supernatural beings, a demented jester to be exact, who wanted revenge on the jester who took his place along with the king, queen, and knight. The king being Mayor Manx, the queen Callie, and the knight Commander Feral." Razor explained.

Kane rolled his eyes, "Diamonds? What next, you gonna tell me this Rex Shard was some kind of jaguar making stupid puns about diamonds being a girls best friend?"

T-Bone chuckled, "Puns yes, jaguar no."

Dustin cocked his head, "A psycho jester who wanted revenge for being replaced? Sounds like some whiny little doggy with a southern accent."

Razor sighed, "Hey, its not like we ask for these guys to show up."

Felina smirked, "Makes things a little interesting in our city. Like Mutilor."

Jimmy blinked, "Mutilor? Who's that?"

"Mutilor was a space alien that tried to steal our planets water for his own purposes. He stole a huge ship from people called Aquians to steal the water, but me, T-Bone, and Felina turned Mutilor into space dust." Razor explained again.

Kane crossed his arms and looked out the window, "Always wanted to go into outerspace. Might run into a strange fox with a space fighter ship or a kid with no fur on his body carrying some giant key."

"Or how about giant rats with antennas on their heads?" Dustin piped up with a laugh.

Felina laughed a little, "Jeeze, guys, what's with the strange foreboding or whatever?"

Kane and Dustin shrugged at the same time, "Wild imagination."

"Like that'll ever happen," Jimmy chuckled, shaking his head at the two, "Relax guys, we'll catch them in no time. We've got a lot more ground and places to explore."

"Before that," AXL moaned, leaning back against his seat with his paws on his stomach, "I need some stomach pills and I need to lie down!"

Dustin sighed, "AXL over done it again."

Kane picked up the panther and carried him on his shoulders, "Be glad I already paid for the meals." he groaned.

Felina sighed as she stood up, "I'm going to go find my uncle and talk to him about this."

AXL moaned, "Guys...I need an anti-acid for my stomach!"

Kane sighed as he carried his friend out of the area, "We know, we know. Be glad no one cooked for you or you'd be on the couch."

Dustin rolled his eyes, "I'm going to snatch Razor for a day of debauchery."

"Snatch me for a day of debauchery?" Razor blinked, until he felt the rabbit grab his right paw and hauled him away outside, prompting the brown kat to yelp in pain from the impact of him being yanked from the restaurant.

Jimmy smirked as he looked up to T-Bone, "Looks like you're with me, T-Bone."

T-Bone smiled, "OK, what do you wanna do, little buddy?"

"A day of debauchery!" the brown bear smiled as he repeated the same action Dustin performed on Razor to haul T-Bone out of the restaurant, causing the big kat to yelp in pain from the impact of him being taken away.

This could only mean trouble for both SWAT Kats.

Meanwhile...

"So, are you ready for your mission, Viper?" Brooklyn's evil voice sounded as he floated in the air above the evil chemist hybrid, who was testing different chemicals to see what would work in water. Three minions had already failed and now failure was not an option, for at least Dr. Viper.

"Yessss, Brooklyn. I will have that wretched Ocean Palace under my control and it'll be my Mega Swamp city that I always dreamed of, but those meddling SWAT Katsssss, always ruin it." Dr. Viper retorted with some pleasure in his voice.

"Very well. I hope the princesses crush, Razor, don't catch a cold in that tainted water." Brooklyn droned with an evil look on his face.


End file.
